A Defective's Haven
by The Exiled One
Summary: Zim finds out his mission is a lie. His life falls apart and is abducted by a large ship inhabited by defective Irkens. Can Zim learn who he truly is? And can a special female irken help him rebuild a new life? ZIMxOC
1. No Plan

**A Defective's Haven**

It was just another ordinary day on a certain planet. Dumb birds singing their songs. Dumb worm-babies walking home from skool, and a common green alien plotting his next brilliant plan to take over the Earth while a big headed boy tries to stop it.

Zim was just on his way home from skool, with a grouchy look on his face and a walk to show his pride and dominance. He was proud to be an Invader. The highest of the high, and the thought of seeing his Almighty Tallest praise him of what a well done job he had done once he had conquered this disgusting rock kept his spirit up. Zim let out a snicker just thinking about it, inspiring him to get home faster so he can start working on his new plan for world conquest. He picked up the pace and was nearly to his house when he heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Knowing who was behind there he slowly crept in front of the bush and waited for the right moment. Waiting...waiting... until just the right moment...

'BWAAAARHGLARGHGH!' Zim stuffed his head through the bush shaking his head violently with his wormy tongue sticking out awkward.

'AAAH!!!' A boy with scythe like hair fell flat on his back, dropping his camera to the ground with a dreadful cracking sound..

'Hahahaha! Nice try Dib-worm! But you'll never get the amazing ZIM! NEVER!' He shouted with his arms in the air. 'Just what do you think you were trying to do? You can't prove I'm an alien while I'm in my amazing disguise.'

Dib got up and dusted himself off. 'I don't need to explain myself to _you _space boy! You just wait! I'll get another camera and expose you for the horrible heartless creature you truly are! And then we'll see who's laughing, won't we?!' He said while picking up his broken camera and running off out of site.

Zim yelled after Dib. 'You'll never get me Dib! NEVER! I will destroy your puny planet and all living things that dwell on it's vulgar surface! You will fear-' He immediately stopped himself when he noticed people around him givin an odd look. He slowly lowered his arms. 'Uh... I mean... I LOVE EARTH!' He screamed and ran the rest of the way home.

Zim had finally reached his house and quickly ran inside, zooming past Gir who was joyfully watching the angry monkey show. He swirled down the toilet to his mighty base below the house.

'That horrible Dib will soon feel my mighty wrath once I bring this horrible planet to its doom!' Zim sneered as he took of his disguise while walking to his computer. Zim threw off his wig and began punching the keyboard rapidly. 'COMPUTER! Bring up my latest plan on Earth conquest!'

'None.'

'Heh?' He cocked his head side ways.

'None. There is no latest plan.' The computer repeated with a rather annoyance in his voice.

'No plan? No plan! Didn't I make an amazing plan of creating a device that would latch into the human's brains and turn them all into mindless, zombie slaves?' Zim asked.

'For your information, the so called "device" was nothing but radishes and duck tape which failed miserably last week. All you did was help out world hunger.' The computer replied..

Zim just stared blankly. '...well, what about my brilliant idea of gaining control of a hamster and-'

'Did that also. Failed.' Interrupted the computer. This made one of Zim's antennas twitch.

'But what about the-'

'Did that to. Failed. ...Horribly.' He added with a snicker.

Zim smashed his fists on the dash and snarled. 'Grrr! You mean I have no plans on taking over the humans? None?!'

'Thats the first thing I said! Sheesh! You never listen!' At this point Gir come sliding out of one of the shoot entrances.

'WHOOOOOHOOOO!' He screamed, both hands in the air and a stupid smiled painted on his face. 'Hi!' He waved diototicly to his master. Zim ignored this. By now he was used to his robots annoyance and decided not to care much of what his servant said or did. But he was so frustrated on not having any plans prepared he had to take his anger out on someone, and Gir was the right person (or thing) to fill in that occupation.

'Gir!' Zim shouted. 'What have I told you about interrupting me while I'm working?!'

'But your not doing anything.' Gir said plainly.

'Well...I-...I am... I'm thinking about what I am about to do, yes thats it. And which is doing something but before I do something I need to think first and I can't think if your down here distracting me with your...your head and...and funny nubby arms!' Zim pulled of this excuse badly. Gir sat there staring at his master with a blank expression.

Zim pulled out a plush pig and handed it to Gir. 'Here, take this and go back above and do... something with it.' He snarled while flapping his hand rapidly, telling him signally to go away.

'...Okie dokie!' Gir replied, grabbed the pig and blasted back up the shoot with his rocket feet.

Zim let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his head with his six fingers clock wise. 'What am I going to do? I need to a plan on taking over this filthy planet and present it to my Tallest.' He discussed out load to himself while walking back and forth. But I can't do that if I don't have a plan to begin with! The Almighty Tallest are probably wondering what is taking so long.' Zim always knew that the Tallest relied on him the most. More than any other Invader. If they hadn't, they would not have givin' him a secret mission. Zim took this job with such pride who could not even imagine what would happen if he disappointed his leaders.

Zim shook his head . 'I must not disappoint them! I shall call them right now and tell them everything is running on schedule and going smoothly.' Zim turned to the keyboard again and began locking in the Massive's codes for communication. 'Besides, they don't need to know every little detail. Yeah, thats what I'll do.'

Meanwhile...somewhere in space.

'In-coming transmission from Earth!' An Irken operator bellowed.

'Uaargh...Zim.' Said two shadowed figures.


	2. Your A Defective

1**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 2-**** You're A Defective**

Zim's head appeared on the large screen. 'Hello my Tallest. It is I one of your most favorite and most loyal Invader! Me! ZIM!' He said proudly.

The two figures of the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple came into view. Purple was sipping his drink through a bendy straw while Red was eating a bag of mini donuts. They both had a rather hateful, and at the same time, annoyed look as Zim spoke to them.

'Zim, can't you see that we are in the middle of something very important right now?' Said Red while shoving more than his mouth could hold.

'Yeah! The last thing we need on our_ busy _schedule is a conversation with you.' Added Purple with the straw still in his mouth. 'So what is it that you want. I hope its not another order for a death ray or something.'

'Oh no my Tallest its nothing like that- wait...do you _have_ a death ray!?' Zim asked excitedly, like a kid about to open a gift.

'No! No! Of coarse not!' Red shook of quickly. 'So why did you call us?' Wanting to change the subject.

'I just wanted to check in my weekly reviews with you. Everything is up to where it should be and the Earth and its filthy creatures that roam it will soon be nothing but goo in your hands!' Zim announced proudly with a grin.

Red and Purple just stared. 'Uh huh...thats the 20th time you've told us that Zim and you still haven't presented us with a fallen planet that will soon be nothing but goo in our hands.' Red replied although a little sickened of the idea of goo in his hands.

'I- well...most of my plans haven't exactly gone well as they did in my head. I mean, they haven't been brought up to my brilliant expectations!' Zim was trying to correct himself but, like his plans of conquering earth, failed miserably.

'_You_ haven't been brought up to _our _brilliant expectations Zim!' Red was getting impatient. 'Ever since you landed on that planet you have done nothing but fail and bring shame upon the Irken Empire!'

'Not to mention, your embarrassment to yourself! HA!' Sneered Purple. 'So, when do we see improvement in your invading? ...Oh wait. Never! Hahaha!'

'My Tallest...I-I assure you that you'll be ringing in yourself another planet as soon as possible!' Zim was beginning to feel like he should never had called them. He didn't like the tone in their voice much. Or the fact that the might be mocking him.

'Just how soon Zim? You've been there longer than any invader has ever been on an enemy planet. No Irken in history has taken longer than you have! Admit it, you are no invader.' Red was losing it. 'I admit we thought you might at least have some talent for destroying the humans but you even manage to screw that up. Badly I might add.'

Purple nodded in agreement. 'We've even been kind enough to give you some machines and devices to aid you in your "mission" but in the end you have completely damaged and sabotage very expensive equipment.'

Zim's breathing was beginning to increase in speed. It felt rather hot in his base. He could feel beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. His uniform seemed to have tightened and choke him. His legs were quivering unnaturally. 'My Tallest, I assure you I'm trying hard out of my best intentions to help serve you and the armada. If you would just give me a little more time. I'm about to find the humans main weakness. Really I am! Just give me more time.' Zim pleaded while trying to smile sincerely.

'Oh I think we've givin' you more time than you deserve Zim.' Red said quietly. He turned to Purple and whispered. 'I'm done. I'm through with playing these games Purple. We need to get rid of Zim as soon as possible before he turns this into and other disaster. He'll ruin Impending Doom 2 just like he ruined the first one.' There was a silence between the two.

Zim couldn't hear what they were saying to one another but he was sure it was about him and it wasn't anything good.

'We have to tell him.' Red said simply.

'Should we?' Purple had a worried expression on his face. 'I mean, what if he gets vengeful. I'm not saying he'll succeed but, he is good and destroying things.'

'Don't worry I have a plan.' Red turned back to the screen where Zim wore a more scarred face than Purple did.

Zim needed to fix things fast if he was going to get back in his leaders good books. 'My Tallest, I'm really confident that my next plan will most defiantly conquer the human race! Just give me a little more time! I'm begging you!' Zim clapped both of his clawed hands together as if praying.

'Oh really! You have a plan! Well what is it?' asked Red pretending to sound interested.

'The plan? Oh! Oh, the plan! Yes, well...uh. Eheheh...' Zim pulled at the collar of his shirt. The color of his skin seemed to have drained along with his confidence, which was rare thing for him to lose. 'Its- uh...not exactly...finished yet. But-but when it is I'll be sure to note as soon as-'

'No you won't Zim.' Red had cut him off. 'We both know that you haven't got any plan and if you did it wouldn't work along with any of your other plans.' Just like his name described, he was beginning to get red in the face with anger.

'Thats right.' Purple nodded in agreement. 'Face it Zim. You are no Invader! You never were!'

By then everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing so they could watch what was happening. No one was pushing buttons, or pulling levers or operating any incoming calls. The room was dead silent.

Zim stood still. Time seemed to have stopped all around him. 'W-what are you saying...?'

'Your not an Invader Zim! We only told you so we could get rid of you! Your not welcome on Planet Irk! Your not welcome in the Armada and you are certainly not welcomed to take part in Impending Doom 2!' Red was becoming furious. All that he had held in was about to be let out. 'You're a disgrace to our race! A-a an abomination! You are a _**defective**_!'

Red shouted the last word with such force it seemed to have pierced Zim like a sharp dagger. His jaw dropped in shock of what his leader had said.

'Exactly! You are a defective Zim! Nothing more! No, nothing is more than you'll ever be. You are lower than a service drone!' Purple wanted to be in on the fun. He wanted to shoot down Zim and watch him burn.

'A-a-a defectiv?' Zim could barely talk. His mouth was dry like a desert. At this point Gir had made his way back into the base. Zim ignored him. 'No. I can't be a defective. I-I completed all of my training of what was needed to become an invader. I followed every order you presented me with and more!

'And you have done nothing but fail us!' Red added.

'B-but you said I was truly deserving to prove I could be and invader! My mission! You even gave me a secret mission to-'

'Urrragh! We LIED! We lied about everything just to get rid of you so you wouldn't get in our way! We didn't even know there was a planet to where we sent you! We just hoped you would continue flying forever in deep space and never come back!' Roared Red. 'Planet Earth was never on our list for galactic conquest! For all we could have cared, you could just rot away on that dirt ball!'

'Yeah!' Laughed Purple. 'You could fade to dust and all we would do is party to your non-existence! We didn't even give you a real S.I..R Unit!' He laughed while pointing at Gir in the background, who was doing a head stand. ' That stupid thing is nothing but scrape parts put together with nothing more than Irken money, a marble and a pin for brains. But even you were to stupid to notice that!'

Zim couldn't speak. He couldn't blink or even move. He was so shocked in what he was hearing.

'Zim, I'm going to say this once and only once to you.' Red said quietly. 'We hate you. The whole dang Irken race hates you and I'm pretty sure other races would agree. You're nothing but a failure. A laughing stock. And a complete imbecile to think that you could ever be an Invader.'

By then everyone was laughing and pointing at Zim. Calling him such things as 'loser' and 'moron'. Every laugh, every mocking tone seemed to hit Zim like a thousand poison needles. His confidence was gone along with his rock hard pride, smashed into a million pieces that could not be reassembled again. Zim lowered his head in defeat and shame.

'Well, I think I've gotten out what I have been wanting to say for a very, _very_ long time. Haven't you Purple?' Said Red gleefully as he turned to his partner ruler.

'Oh I think I have and I fell _much_ better!' holding his sides which ached from laughing.

'Ok, no more to be said its now time we have it done.' Red picked up a special remote that had ascended from beneath the floor. 'Every Irken base is installed with a self destruct signal that is activated by this remote.' Red turned a nob at the end of the device locking onto Zim's base.

Zim's head shot up in horror. 'M-my Tallest please! Y-you don't have to do that! I-I'll stay on this planet for the rest of my life and never contact you again! I-I'll stay on this planet as punishment! But don't bow up my base! Please don't!' Zim begged.

'Sorry Zim but thats not good enough. Knowing that you're still alive just wouldn't bring us the same joy knowing that your dead. Push the button Red.'

'Ooooh I've been wanting to push this button for so long!' Squealed Red with joyfulness in his voice.

Knowing there was no way in convincing his leaders to stop the detonation. He was now forced to run for his life. 'Gir! Get out of the base immediately!'

'Why?' He asked stupidly still standing on his head .

'Quickly! Before he escapes!' Shouted Purple. Red pushed the button. They disappeared from Zim'z computer screen and in its place marked a clock already counting down by just 20 seconds.

Zim turned around and grabbed Gir by the foot and began to head for the shoot.

...15 seconds...

The elevator was going too slow.

...10 seconds...

Zim busted open the roof of the elevator and moved up that shaft with his long spider legs.

...5 seconds...

He made it into the house, but before he could even get to the living room...

1 second.

'Well this sucks.' Was the last words of Zim's computer.


	3. Abducted

1**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 3-**** Abducted**

In the Earth's orbit...

'Sir! We have another one! Another one has been set off and its coming form this planet.'Announced a shady character. 'Your orders sir?'

The shady character turned to the other. A much taller one who sat in an arm chair glancing at the screen.

'Send out a team to go and collect him. Bring him here.'

On Earth...

Zim didn't even get to his living room and out the door before the explosion reached him. The floor beneath him collapsed and he began to fall losing sight of the door. He managed to grab onto a set of broken wires. Zim dangled above his torched base below him, knowing if he let go he would be swallowed by the flames. Still holding onto Gir's leg he managed to throw him back up to the first floor.

'Gir! Help me! Help your master!' Zim cried. Only seconds later did another explosion erupt from underneath him. The force threw him back up so hard he slammed into the ceiling and landed on Gir, knocking them both out cold. Flames crawled onto the walls, devices were thrown everywhere, all around Zim everything was slowly melting away. The unconscious alien was trapped. Trapped in an oven of unspeakable heat. The Irken and the robot couldn't move at all. It was over. But as Zim tried to regain conscious he managed to a put a shield over them using energy from his PAK just in time before he passed out again and the flames swallowed up his house.

It was quiet...no sound could be heard...no noise. Just quiet. It was night. Fallen debris was everywhere. Smoke slowly risen from the burnt ashes. It was hard to breathe. Hard to move. He couldn't move. Something heavy was on top of him. A broken shelf pinned him to the ground. To tired, to sore to move. He decided to lie there. His body ached, his head throbbed with pain. He had no physical or mental strength left. Like his base he was burnt out. There was nothing left.

The Tallest had lied to him and publicly humiliated him. His pride, that he held with such a high spirit, became nothing but the ash he lay upon. There was nothing left but to wait for death, or wait for some human to see what had a happen, discover his body and rush him to the nearest building to give him an alien autopsy. It wouldn't matter to him. They wouldn't find anything...Purple was right. He was lower than nothing.

Zim got a swift feel of a cool breeze wash over him. A bright light could be seen through his eye lid. He could hear engines humming above him. He opened one eyelid just slightly to see what it was. It was a ship. Not a big one. But big enough to hold five people in it. Zim saw a platform being lowered from the aircraft. Three shadowy figures were descending from it. He couldn't see who they were form the bright light but he managed to make an outline of them.

There body stature was just like his and they had antennas coming out of their heads. They must be Irkens. The three shadowy figures made their way through the burnt wood and melted metal.

'Do you see him any where?' On figure asked. It sounded like a male's voice.

'Nnnnnah..' Another on replied. This voice sounded kind of comical but also gave a hint as if not interested.

'Keep looking you two. We have to be quick. He's probably hidden under some of this debris. Here, help me move some of it.' The third voice ordered. Zim noticed it was a female voice. A calm soothing voice, but it held a strong commanding tone and strangely a bit that has been used many times with sarcasm.

The three figures were getting closer. What did they want with him? Were they with the armada? Did the Tallest send them to make sure he was dead? What would they do to him when they found him? He didn't care. He was in too much pain to care anymore.

'Hey!' One shouted. 'I found the robot! ...Funny lookin'.' Zim saw one of the figures pick up Gir by his little antenna and examine him with a flashlight.

'Take him up on the ship. Sayder and I will keep looking for him.' Replied the female voice.

Zim didn't understand. If they were from the armada...didn't they know his name? Didn't they know who he was? Or they probably just didn't care. Zim led out a small moan of pain. His head hurt badly.

'Did you hear that?' The one known as Sayder swiftly lifted his flashlight in Zim's general direction. The second figure moved closer.

'There he is! I see him!' The female announced. He saw her move quickly towards him. 'Quick, help me get this off him.'

Zim could feel the weight of the shelf lift off of him. But it didn't help. The pain he was feeling through out his entire body was still excruciating. 'It seems he's still alive...' Said the female quietly while shining a bright light in his eyes. He squinted. He still couldn't see who they were... his head hurt badly. He felt sick. Zim closed his eyes again and passed out...

Hours Later...

'Well? Is he dead?' Echoed a voice.

'No hes not dead you twit.' Said the other voice. Zim recognized this one. It was the same voice he heard before. Sayder was it?

Zim opened his eyes only slightly. A beam of light shot back in his face. He closed his eyes quickly and groaned. Wishing they would take the damn light out of his face for once.

'Get that light out of my eyes.' He said sluggishly.

'Oh your conscience! Finally.' The figure lowered the light. Zim could finally get a glimpse as to who abducted him. The Irken know as Sayder was slightly taller than he was. His face a bit longer but not much, and his left antenna seemed to have been broken off in the middle. The end was missing. Sayder backed away from Zim to give some room. 'You've been out for hours you know.'

Zim tried to sit up but he still felt to weak. 'Don't try to get up just yet. You have some second and third degree burns on your arms and a rather nasty cut on your forehead. A few bumps and bruises but you should make a fine recovery if you rest.' Said the other. Zim could feel bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He felt his head which was also wrapped. He could feel a lump where he smacked his head during the explosion.

Sayder turned to the other Irken. He was shorter and his face seemed to be a bit more flat. His face kind of reminded Zim of Invader Skutch except his eyes were green. 'Cliph, why don't you go inform Elder Malk that hes awake.'

Cliph gave nod and was sent off out of the room. Zim didn't like this.

'Inform who? What is this place? Where am I? How did you find me? Are you going to kill me?' Zim tried his best to sit up but to no prevail.

Sayder put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. 'Your fine. Your safe. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Sayder. I'm the head doctor of this ship. Your in good hands.' He added cheerfully.

'But how did you find me? Did you know my based exploded? Are you with the armada?' Zim's throat was dry and it was hard to talk but he didn't care. He wanted answers.

'We picked up a detonation signal coming from the planet you were on. Its not something new to us. We were able to pin point your location before we lost the signal and we were able to find you.' Sayder noticed the expression on Zim's face. 'And don't worry, we're not the armada.' He added. 'In fact we are the complete opposite. We hate them.'

'You hate them? Who are you?' Zim was still having trouble brining this all in.

'All in time. But for now I would like to know your name. I think that would be a good start.' Sayder said calmly.

Zim just stared. _A good start? Of what?_ He thought. 'Zim.' He simply said. 'I am Zim.' It felt strange announcing his name without the prideful shout and arms in the air.

'Nice to meet you Zim.' Sayder beamed. 'You must be thirsty. Here, drink this it'll make you feel much better.'Sayder reach a glass filled with a shiny blue liquid and handed it to Zim. He grabbed it hastily and chugged it down not caring what it was.

'And to answer where are you...' Sayder continued while Zim drank. 'Your in sick bay on the ship Haven.'

'Haven?' Zim repeated after coming up for air from his glass.

'Yes, Haven. It's a gigantic shipped built and operated by us with the brilliant Elder Malk as our leader.' He said with a bit of pride in his tone.

'Who's Malk?' Zim Asked.

'Oh you'll meet him in time. He's always wanting to meet a new shipmate.' Sayder noticed and was prepared to answer Zim before he could ask the next question with a serious look in his red eyes. 'Your not and invader anymore Zim. You're a defective.'

Zim felt like he was going to go through the same thing as he did back in his base on earth. This guy was going to make fun of him as well, but Sayder's expression shifted into a gentle smile. 'We all are.' He said quietly.

Zim was shocked. 'What?' Maybe he didn't hear correctly.

'We are all defectives Zim. Every irken you'll be seeing on this ship is a defective. And this ship is our haven against the Irken Empire who see us nothing more than a weak bridge between them and their galactic conquest. Hence the name. They would like nothing more but to see us all dead.'

'You said, shipmate. What do you mean?' He asked.

Sayder grinned. 'You're a defective Zim. Which is probably hard to first accept. You might feel like you have nothing left to live for now the irken leaders have stripped you of your title and what ever dignity you have left.' Sayder Stepped away from the examining table Zim was laying on and turned to some tools he began cleaning. 'But once you are fully recovered you are free to leave this ship.'

Zim didn't know what to think. Where would he go? What would he do? All his life he knew nothing else but how to be an invader and how to conquer planets. What would he do now knowing he was no longer and invader and not wanted on his own home planet. He wouldn't go back to Food Courtia. No way. Never. Could he go back to Earth? _Would_ he want to go back to Earth? He admited it was an alright planet but he no longer had a base. It was completely reduced to rumble. Zim felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He felt lonely and unwanted.

'Or...' Sayder continued still not facing Zim. Zim antennas perked up a bit. 'There is a second option...'

A second option? What was it?

Sayder turned and faced Zim. 'You could stay and live here. We could find a job that suits you on this ship. Every irken here puts in a good hand to help keep this ship in tip top shape. You'll have your own room to live in. You'll get breaks and days off and you will get to meet Malk as well. So? What do say? It your choice.' Sayder had a slight eager expression on his face. Waiting for Zim to answer.

Zim put his head back and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. _What should I do? This irken says I have a choice. Now that I think about it...I was never really givin' a choice for anything. I was always told what to do what my Tallest wanted me to do. I got no where else to go. They are offering me a job and even a place to live. Has this happened to all of them? Were these irkens shot down and humiliated as well? Did they have a price on their heads if they were seen alive?_ Zim let out a long frustrated sigh.

Sayder closed his eyes. 'I can see you need time to think this through with yourself. No rush.' He said patiently. He put down the tool he was cleaning and was walking back to Zim when the door slid open. Cliph had returned and he seemed out of breath.

'I've just contacted Elder Malk. He said he'll try to make an appointment to meet with him as soon he helps out with the defense sector. Their having difficulties again.' Cliph explained.

'Good. By the way Cliph this here is Zim.' Cliph glanced over at Zim and gave a quick bow with his head. 'Zim, this is Cliph. My assistant. He was also the one who found your robot.'

'My robot? Gir! Where is he?' Zim sat up so fast he felt dizzy.

'Gir? Is that its name? Hes fine. Prique is fixing him and should be operational in no time. He is very good with devices.' Cliph nodded.

Zim laid back down on the table. 'You better take it easy and rest. I'll come back and check on you in about an hour.' Said Sayder while refilling Zim's glass with the same blue liquid. He set it down next to Zim and began to leave with Cliph.

'Wait, uh...Sayder. I've got one last question.' Sayder was just between the door of the two rooms.

'Yes?'

'There was another one of you wasn't there? When you found me. Who was it?' Zim asked.

Sayder's antenna seemed to perk up a bit at the question. 'Hm? Oh! You mean the one who found you.' Zim gave a slight nod.

'Her name is Lex. Very nice. Very friendly. You'll get to meet her soon.' He said with a grin as the door closed behind him.

Zim continued to stare at the closed door. Then turned and continue to drink the blue liquid in his class. The drink made him feel better.


	4. The Haven Tour

1**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 4-**** The Haven Tour**

As Zim laid there in the empty sick bay room he tried to bring everything of what had happened to him together. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago he was walking down a street with his head held up and thinking of a way to please his leaders. Only find out that they hated his guts, his mission was a lie and he was the laughing stock of his entire race. He didn't want to believe it but there was no pathetic excuse this time to try and ignore it.

His stomach felt uneasy. He was cold, and he could feel his eyes wetting as the sounds of mocking laughter echoed through his head. People pointing and laughing, calling him names. He wanted to drill the memory out of his skull. Zim bit his bottom lip and tried to hold back his tears. Even if he wasn't an invader he had to keep these types of emotions locked up. He had to save whatever dignity he had left. But knowing he was no longer an invader left a big gapping whole in his life.

Zim sighed and tried to collect himself. _What about here?_ He asked himself. Could he maybe start an new life here? But he didn't even know what here was. All he's seen of this ship is the sick bay. Zim had only been here for a few hours and they are already asking him if he wanted to join. Just how big was this ship? How many irkens could there be? Are they all defectives? He would want to see the entire ship before making any rash decisions, and this one called Elder Malk. He also had find Gir.

Zim's arm give a slight twitch. His wounds were itchy. He wanted to scratch but didn't want to make his injuries worse. By then the door slid open. It was Sayder.

'Hello Zim. Felling any better? By now you're probably wondering why your itchy. I can see it all over your face.' Sayder gave slight grin to Zim's expression resisting to scratch. 'It means your injuries are recovering. That blue liquid your drinking helps speed up the healing process. Created it myself if I might add so boldly.' He explained slightly chuckling.

By now Zim was able enough to sit up without hurting himself. Sayder gently grabbed one of his arms and unwrapped the bandages to examine his burns. 'Yep, they are healing nicely. In about couple more hours they should be nothing more then little scars. You'll barely be able to see them.' He said happily.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' These words escaped Zim's mouth before he could stop them.

Sayder looked up at him. 'Why not? Call it a...defective advantage.' Sayder gave a small laugh. 'We defectives, as you'll learn once you see others, aren't ashamed in showing emotion that the rest of the irken race hates us for. Its alright to let your anger, happiness, or sorrow out here without being criticized.' By now he was checking Zim's other arm. 'Here you are free to be you.'

'But you don't even know me.' Zim pointed out.

'And your point?' He asked simply.

This gave Zim a second shock. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

Sayder smiled. 'So, have you decide on you choices? Staying or going?'

This, Zim was ready to answer. 'I believe I would like to see the whole ship and the other irkens before I make any decisions in staying or not.'

Sayder nodded in agreement. 'Smart.'

'And I would also like to meet this Elder Malk. Is he another tall?' Ever since Zim heard about him being the leader he wanted to know if he was as tall as his previous leaders.

The irken doctor nodded again while putting on fresh bandages. 'Yes you will get the chance to meet him. But hes very busy all the time, it might take a while. And yes he is also the tallest of any of use. But here you'll find out that your height is not what makes you important here. Its what you do.'

This puzzled Zim. Everything in an irkens life was based upon how tall you were to get the best status. If you weren't tall...you would get the worst jobs and the least respect.

'You don't judge people on their height here?'

'Of course not. You are looked at by who you are. Not by your height. If we allowed an irken who was the tallest but had no talent in flying a ship, it would be kind of stupid to put him or her behind the wheel wouldn't it? Better to have a short one who knows what they're doing.' Sayder was now checking the cut on Zim head.

'Why, I'd take Lex as an example. Shes no taller then you are. About the same height actually, and she juggles more jobs on this ship than any other irken. Its because shes a hard worker and the fact that shes a wonderful person to be around makes her very respected by others around here.

'Will I get to meet this Lex as well?' Zim has already met Cliph and Sayder himself who had saved him from the wreckage. But still had to meet this Lex.

He gave another chuckle. 'You just might. But like I said, she juggles a lot of jobs and its quite hard to find her in one spot. Unless you stay that is. You might get the lucky chance to meet her.' He said it as if trying to get Zim curious enough to join.

When he had finished, Zim was wrapped in less bandages than he had before, and he wasn't as itchy. While Zim observed his clean bandages. Sayder poured him another glass of the blue liquid. Zim liked it. It was sweet and sent a cool sensation down his throat but would get warm once it reached his stomach and sent a comforting sensation throughout his body.

'Here, this last glass should be enough to fix you up completely.' He handed the cup back to Zim. He drank it to the bottom

'What is this stuff called?'

'Mmmmm I don't really have a name for it. Just a kind of blue elixir. It speeds up the healing process in your body. Physically and helps the mental part a bit too.' He explained while he got up and washed his hands.

Zim sat in silence and finished his drink. When he sipped the last drop of the blue elixir he put the cup down and slowly crept of the table. Sayder turned to Zim. 'I'm ready to see the rest of this ship.' Zim said simply still holding onto the table.

'Are you sure?'

Zim nodded.

'Well alright then!' Sayder dried off his hands and led Zim out of the sick bay.

They headed down a long corridor with many circular windows on the left. Zim couldn't see planet Earth anymore. They must have pulled away once Zim and Gir were on board. He looked on his right side and noticed many other doors leading to other rooms or other hallways.

He continued walking by Sayder as they reached an elevator. Both got in and Sayder press a button. 'Since the ship is so big I won't be able to give you the full tour. I'll take you mostly to the main parts of the ship such as the dorms, where we live, where we eat and of course the main deck were we steer and control the ship.' He explained as the doors slid closed and began to descend. Zim was happy the elevator didn't play any ridicules music as they were dropping from floor to floor.

Finally reaching a floor Zim followed Sayder as they walked down another corridor. The ship held a nice comfort environment. The floor was shiny, the walls were painted light red, and every room and hallway seemed to have a title on a door or a sign dangling from the ceiling pointing which way to go to get to your destination.

'So where are we going first?' Zim finally asked.

'I'll take you to see the dorms. They're the closest.' Sayder replied. 'Just down here actually.' They came to a giant sliding door. With a sign saying _Dorms_ above it. The doors slid open. As they passed through Zim's jaw dropped at the sight before him. The dorm was _huge!_ They stood in one very long hallway that seemed to go on forever. Above seemed like twenty floors at least on each side of the passage. And rooms that spread down as far as possible. Zim had to tilt his head back to see it all. There were elevators built in the side of the main floor that would take you to the floor you needed to go.

'You all live here? How many rooms are there?' Zim was still looking up in awe.

'Mmmmmmuh somewhere between 1000. I think, I lost count.' Said Sayder.

'Which dorm is yours?'

'I'm number 65 on the bottom floor. I have to keep close to the sick bay. Cliph is right next to me, and Lex is...235 I believe. On the third floor.'

Zim just realized that he hadn't seen any other irken running around after they left. 'Where is everybody?'

Sayder looked down at his watch. 'It's lunch time. Everyone is down at the Haven Food Court. Possibly the most favorite place to be on Haven. Its where we can eat and drink, or just sit down and talk to one another. There is even a wonderful bar. The court is dome-shaped and the ceiling is made of thick glass so you can see outside. There is also a stage that plays music and a dance floor for those who like to dance-'

'Wait, wait, wait.' Zim interrupted while waving his hands forward as though trying to stop something from crashing into him. 'Music? Dancing? Irkens don't like music or dancing!'

Sayder laughed. 'Maybe not on our planet. But we defectives get the opportunity to have fun without facing severe consequences. You'll find that defectives are much different from the rest.'

Zim just crossed his arms and gave him another look in disbelief.

'You'll see what I mean. Come on.' Sayder clapped Zim on the back and led him out of the dorms and back into the elevator. They dropped down two more floors and stepped out. Sayder pretty much dragged him out and pushed him through another passageway that seemed to go down on a slight slope. Zim could hear many voices down to where they were heading. It sounded like one of those human malls back on Earth.

They reached the entrance of the Haven Food Court, and Zim couldn't believe his red eyes. Hundreds of irkens all shapes and sizes everywhere! Tall, short, wide and thin. Most irkens were wearing different clothes then what Zim wore. As they proceeded into the court he noticed some of the irkens had different eye colors. Some he would never see on his home planet. There was the common red along with purple, green and even a few who had blue and yellow.

Its exactly as Sayder described and more. There were tables on the sides and in the middle of the large dome. The irkens were getting their meals from different ends of the court. On Zim's left there was a long side bar with blue lights dangling from the ceiling. Giving it a nightly look. On his right, planted near the centered wall of the food court, held a stage and a dance floor in front of it. He looked up and noticed a balcony circling the court from above with more chairs and tables.

It seemed everyone was a having a great time. He could see every defective walking, sitting or talking with another irken or more. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Enjoying their conversations without a care in the world.

It was hard for Zim to even think there could ever be a place like this and nobody in his race or planet knew about it. 'This is unbelievable...' He said quietly to himself.

Sayder grinned to himself, pleased with Zim's expression. 'Its actually more active around here after work hours. Everyone here just lets loose and has a great time. Come on. I've got more to show you. Lets leave before we get caught in the rush when everyone gets back to work.'

'What does everyone do?' Zim asked as Sayder led the way to a different elevator.

'Oh, some have simple jobs like cleaners, construction and repair workers, electricians, some stay in the food court and cook...' They both stepped into the elevator. '...and there are the more important jobs such as those who keep the engines running, some who work on the defense mechanisms if we are attacked by an enemy. We even have our own fighting base just incase. There are also doctors such as myself. Understand Zim that this is a very big ship, just as big as the massive maybe even bigger. It grows more as our numbers increase. Everyone must contribute to help keep this ship to its top conditions.

'You sure know a lot. How long have you been here?' Zim took notice of Sayder's knowledge of Haven and something told Zim in the back of his head that he has been here for a quite some time. It took him a while to answer.

'I've been here for a very long time. I was one of the first fifty irkens who come aboard this ship. Elder Malk was so kind to take me in and help me recover when I lost my part of my antenna.' Sayder didn't seem to want to go any further on that subject.

'Is Elder Malk the one who created this ship?' Zim decided to change the topic.

'Yeah, and believe me it used to be much smaller. Elder Malk is very, very old and wise. You'd like him. He offers us safety and the freedom us defectives deserve.'

'Do you know who was the first defective to join him?' Zim asked.

'No one really knows that, but if all of us were to take a guess at that, we would probably say...Lex.

Zim's antenna perked up again. 'Heh?'

'Yeah, no one knows how long Lex has been here. Shes been here forever. Some people say she has been here ever since Haven was built. They say that Elder Malk had raised her himself. That's why she has so many jobs and knows the most besides Elder Malk. Ah, we're here.' Sayder crept out of the elevator and Zim followed.

'So, nobody's bothered to ask this Lex how long shes been here?' Zim's curiosity was growing more and more when he heard Sayder talk about Elder Malk or Lex. He wanted to meet them.

'Oh they tried, even I did, but every time that subject came up she would quickly change the subject. So none of us bothered brining it up again.' He explained as they walked into a large room.

Zim had enough experience over the years to know what room they were in now. It was the control room. The irkens in this room were dressed in special uniforms. Some where sitting at the controls and others were going over some problems that the ship was having. In the center of the room was a platform that rose higher from the floor and in the middle was a large empty chair. He guessed its where Elder Malk would sit if he were here.

Zim walked passed most of the workers and observed out the large window into space. He turned his head slightly and could see some parts of the ship. It truly was big.

'Zim, comer here. I want to show you something.' Sayder called out while signaling with his hand to come and join him. Zim walked over to where Sayder was standing. He looked at a board placed on the side of the wall. It appeared to be some kind of blue print of the ship. Showing every room, every corridor, everything.

'This a map of Haven. There are also a few other ones like these placed throughout the ship so if your lost or trying to find something you can just look here.' Sayder explained.

Zim stared at the map and tried to memorize as much as he could. There were many rooms. But he was interested in finding one room ever since they left sick bay. Zim turned to Sayder. 'Where is Gir, my robot, being held?'

'Ah, he will probably be in Prique's little shop. He loves to fix gadgets and such. Come on, lets head down there and see if he has fixed your robot.' Zim went back into the elevator with Sayder but kept his eyes on the big empty chair in the middle of the control room. He stared at it until the doors slid shut. Zim hoped he would get the chance to meet the Irken leader who sat in it, and the mysterious Lex as well.


	5. An Unhappy Reunion

1**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 5-** **An Unhappy Reunion**

Once again Sayder, the only irken who Zim was able to get any information about this ship, was once again leading him to find his robot Gir. He wondered if Gir had survived the explosion. By the way Sayder had described it, it sounded like he just needed a few good repairs. Zim knew Gir had went through many explosions ten times as bad as this one and was still able to function just fine. Well, as fine as Gir could ever get.

Zim and Sayder twisted and turned through many corridors, went into different rooms. Some that grabbed Zim's attention, but Sayder insisted that they press on. They went up and down in different elevators and finally arrived to their destination.

Zim and Sayder seemed to be walking through a small market of some sort. Rows and rows of mini stores and booths were everywhere.

'Welcome to the market Zim!' Sayder said gleefully. 'If you need to buy something or get it fixed this is the place to be.'

Zim looked up and noticed a second floor as well. Zim gazed at the different small stores as they walked by. There was a store that sold little helping robots, none which looked like his S.I.R Units, as he gazed into the window. Another store seemed to be selling different varieties of gadgets that Zim has never even seen before.

The place seemed quite busy. As Zim tried to keep up with Sayder and have the chance to look around he noticed something that brought him to his attention right away. That something had just sprinted past him laughing and giggling. Zim stopped dead and in his tracks and looked back to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

'A smeet!' Zim said out of shock.

'Sorry?' Sayder stopped and walked back to Zim one eyebrow raised.

'A smeet! I just saw a smeet run by!' Zim pointed were he last saw the tiny irken.

'And...? Whats the problem?' Sayder asked.

Zim looked confused. 'What do you mean whats the problem?! How can there be smeets here?! Irkens are born from a fetus jar on planet Irk in a special facility underground! There is no where else that our race can be created from. So how can there be smeets on this ship?' This place was getting more confusing and difficult to understand the longer he stayed here.

'I really don't think I'm the one to rightfully answer your question Zim.' Sayder said seriously.

'Wha? Your this ships head doctor! Thats supposed to be right up your alley!' Zim was getting frustrated and angry.

'Yeah, but like I said, I can't be the one to explain everything to you. You haven't decided if you wanted to stay and live on the ship or not. There are some secrets and important things on Haven that need to_ stay_ on Haven. You forget the rest of our race and their leaders would love nothing more but to kill us. If we show you everything and you just leave...' Sayder seemed very stressed and nervous about the topic. 'And your captured or return to planet Irk, they can take that information from you, find us and we'll all be doomed.'

Zim was getting that sickness of feeling unwanted again. 'You don't trust me.' the irkens walking by them seemed completely oblivious of the what these two were talking about. The y just carried on with whatever it was they were doing without a bother.

Sayder gave a short sigh. 'Its not that we, I, don't trust you Zim. Its just a risk we defectives can't take. Understand?'

There was a brief silence between the two. Zim looked around him. Every Irken seemed happy and so full of life. It was completely the opposite sight he would see on his home planet. While the irkens on Irk prepared for war, training to fight, kill, and create weapons of mass destruction, there was a warm sense of security here that Zim felt. These defectives were totally different from the ones he was used to being around. He turned back to face Sayder. He could see he had a worried expression on his face.

Zim gave a long sigh and finally gave a tiny nod. Lifting Sayder's expression. 'Good. Now! Lets go and get your robot. Prique's shop is right down there. You can even see the sign!' Sayder gave him a clap on the back and pointed him in the direction.

Sayder was right. Zim could see a sign lightened in the corner of the market saying: Prique's Gadget Repair Shop. As they got closer he could see a small shack like booth below it. It reminded Zim of one of the those game booths you would see in an amusement park back on Earth. Only instead of prizes he saw shelves of weird looking gadgets and some broken robots, but none that was Gir.

Sayder walked up to the open window. 'Hey Prique! Are you there? Its me, Sayder!' He bellowed. They waited a few seconds in silence until they heard thumping of something coming out of the back room. Zim gave a slight jump when a paled green irken finally popped his head from below the counter.

The defective in front of them know as Prique reminded Zim a lot of Invader Stink. Although he was almost identical, there were some slight differences. Prique's antennaes were back (not all the way) but also kind of jagged, not perfectly straight either. They almost looked broken. His eyes were an amber color with of funny gadget resting around his head. It held a large magnifying glass over his right eye. Possibly to help him see things better when fixing tiny objects. Zim could see oil and grease stains on his blue coveralls as well.

'Hey Sayder! Finally here are ya? What took you so long? You know I've been waiting for you for hours and hours-well not hours and hours, more like forty-five minutes but it seemed like hours and hours the way-' Prique talked quite fast with a high voice that gave an awful resemblance of a bee buzzing. He also gave a few slight twitches with his left eye like he'd been electrified too many times.

'Y-yeah, uh huh that's, that's very interesting Prique.' Said Sayder trying to cut Prique off of his continuing sentences of nothing. 'Anyway, we're here to see if you've finished fixing that robot Cliph dropped off earlier. He belongs to this guy here, Zim. Zim the is...well, obviously Prique.'

Zim just stood there in silence still cocking his head to one side with one eyebrow raised. Prique on the other hand gave a rapid wave with his arm and grinned wildly. Reminding him too much of Gir.

'So Prique, is his robot fixed?' Sayder asked again.

'Uh huh! He is! You know it wasn't that hard! All I had to do was-'

'Yeah, yeah! Ok, that's great. Just go and get him for us please.' Sayder cut him off again before he could ramble off. Prique quickly disappeared into the back. Sayder turned his head to Zim and grinned. 'Hes a nice guy, just likes to ramble off the subject a lot. You kinda have to keep him on track or you'll be standing there forever listening to him go on and on.' He explained.

'He twitches a lot to.' Zim pointed out.

Sayder laughed. 'Yeah, he wasn't always like that though. One day we had some major troubles with the ship's engines. Prique was sent to help the engineers out and he got a huge jolt of electricity surge through him while fixing a short circuit. He fixed the engines but it kept him in the hospital for two weeks. It damaged his PAK. Also, Sometimes if you look close enough, you can see a tiny bit of electricity jump from one antennae to the other. Its funny to watch!' Sayder said while still laughing.

A few loud bangs came form the back room that grab both of their attention. When Zim tried to get a better look the next thing he saw was a blur of metal in his face. Gir had raced out to the front and jumped on Zim giving him a tight hug.

'MATER! YOUR ALIVE!' Gir Squealed with joy while still holding on.

'Get. Off. Of me, Gir.' Zim snarled while trying to pry the robot off of him. 'Grrr! Off! I said OFF!' He yelled again when Gir didn't obey. He was definitely not in the mood to be putting up with his robot's stupidity.

'I'm sorry.' Prique reappeared from the back room. 'I tried to fix his intellect, but I think the explosion you two were in seemed to have damaged it.' Prique sad gloomy.

'Grrrumph! Actually, hes always...huureegh! Been like...shhuragh! That.' Zim panted while finally getting him off.

'I like muffins!' He randomly shouted out as if someone cared.

'Oh! Great to hear! I thought maybe I was losing my touch in fixing things, but now that you said that I feel much better because sometimes I get really emotional about my work and-'

'Prique! We get it! We get it! Just...thank you for the fix.' Said Sayder with a hint of frustration in his voice. Prique gave a rapid nod. Sayder then turned to observe the robot. 'So this is a SIR Unit huh?'

'His name is Gir. The Tallest told me he was a top secret advanced model.' Zim explained while Gir sat on the ground and sucked on his fist. Zim eyes narrowed. 'But now I see he's not. They just put pieces of junk together and gave me a talking tin can!' Zim's anger began to rise. His hands started shaking out of hate, with the desire to grab the closest throat and strangle it.

Gir looked up at his master with his fist still in his mouth. 'Hes stupid! He's loud! He doesn't do a thing I say and he ruins everything I do! I'm forgetting why I even keep you around Gir!' Zim had forgotten he was talking to the other two irkens. 'You have an I.Q as high as mud and you are a- _were_ a pathetic excuse for a side-kick!' Zim yelled, some irkens around them had stopped to look at who was yelling.

Zim could see Gir's little antennae begin to droop. He removed his fist from his mouth. 'Don't give me that look.' He said quietly with coldness in his tone. 'You were nothing but a piece of garbage handed to me to make me think I was really an invader. But since I am clearly not, that means I have no more use for you.' Zim was so angry. While taking his hatred on his robot he realized ever since the Tallest had told him he was a defective and not a invader, there was no need for him to have Gir around any more. SIR Units were built for invaders which he was not.

Gir's eyes began to water. 'But...master.'

'Don't you understand Gir!? You were created just to get rid of me! To make me think I was an invader! To think I had a purpose! I don't even know why I came to down here to get you! Your useless! There is no need for you! I am not your master any more! Don't follow, don't call me master, I don't want to see you again! Your nothing but a terrible reminder of everything I failed to do!' Zim screamed at the top of his lungs turned around and began to disappear through the crowed while shouting at others. 'Get out of my way! What are you lookin at? Move it!'

Gir stood up, gave a high pitch scream and ran back into Prique's back room to and began to cry.

Prique and Sayder stood there in silence and shock after what they just observed. Sayder scratched the back of his head. 'Huh, well huh, Prique do you mind if he stays here with you until I get this mess all sorted out?'

Prique just nodded.

'Great, I'll uh, talked to you later.' And Sayder turned around and ran back into the crowd to find Zim.


	6. An Old Story, New Clothes

1**A Defectives Haven**

**CHAPTER 6-**** An Old Story, New Clothes**

Zim pushed and shoved every defective irken out of his way. He ignored all the insults thrown at him, all the nasty glares. He didn't care. He was too angry to even know where he was going. All the thoughts of him being a defective, having his whole entire race hate and laugh at him was all that went through his mind. He growled at the thought of the Tallest making fun of him. Tricking him into believing he was the thing that he had been longing to be ever since he was create and suddenly have it all taken away from him. His base, his pride, his desire to be known and famous, to take part in Impending Doom II.

Just what was it that made the Tallest think he was a defective anyway? Sure he made a few mistakes that landed in a catastrophe. He might of had a little disrespect for following anyone's rule but his own. What irken doesn't have their moments in the dark. Ok, his methods for taking over the planet might have been a bit out of wack and made no sense to others but him, but they couldn't even see how much hard work he put into every little thing to please them.

He couldn't be a defective. He didn't like or agree with any of the things the other irkens did on this ship. He didn't like to listen to music, dance, be around others, sit back and have a _"good time."_ He didn't show any emotion of caring for anyone but himself. He liked to destroy things. To be in wars and win them. Train in military facilities. Create killing machines and gadgets. He had such a high respect for his leaders and carried his head high, knowing he was part of the greatest, strongest and most fearful race in the universe! How could the Tallest simply think he was a defective and hate him?

'_Just what is it that makes them think I'm a defective?'_ He thought to himself as he finally found his way out of the mini-market. He began to head for one of the elevators when he heard a voice call him from behind.

'Zim! Wait up!' It was Sayder.

Zim didn't stop walking. He just gave a grunt and merely slowed his pace down a bit. Sayder caught up with him, short out of breath.

'Whats wrong Zim? What was all that about back there?' It was all Sayder could ask at the moment. Zim said nothing and continued to walk.

'Look, I know you're a little disappointed about being a defective, but I don't see how you can just take it out on your robot like that. He was really happy to see you and-'

'A little disappointed? I am _not_ a little disappointed!' Zim stopped walking and turned to Sayder and looked straight into his eyes. 'I am furious! You wouldn't understand! You don't know me well enough to know how I feel! You have no right to lecture me on how I should treat others when all they do is treat me like dirt!'

Sayder stood a few feet back as Zim let loose his fury and pace up and down the hall.

'I put everything I could do to be one of the greatest invaders! I trained hard, I showed no mercy to my enemies! I'm brilliant and a keen manipulator of tools and devices and I don't know the meaning of giving up or surrendering! The Tallest didn't get the respect from our whole race put together than I gave them within just one finger! I was their most loyal and determined soldier to do their biding! And what do they do?! They call me a defective! Say that I'm an embarrassment to the entire Armada and they hate me for all I've done for them!' He shouted at the top of his lungs. Zim turned to face the wall and slam both of his fists down against it hard. He could feel his chest rapidly moving up and down. Out of breath. It felt good finally spitting out what he had been wanting to say for a while. He pressed his head firmly against the wall. His eyes shut tight as if he was thinking really hard.

'I just don't understand.' He said quietly. 'I don't see what makes me a defective.'

Sayder didn't move from the spot his was standing in. He just watched as Zim took his anger out on the wall.

'I'm nothing like the ones here.'

Sayder straightened his pose with a determined look on his face. 'And how would you know that Zim?' he finally said. 'You've only been here for a few hours. You don't think no one else on this ship has gone through the same thing you have? Everyone here went through it. Even I did. In denial that they, I , was a defective. That we were somewhat different from the others. Some did understand a lot easier than the rest of us just because they had the wrong eye color or there was something that they new about themselves that separated them from any other irken.'

'...' Zim didn't move or say anything.

Sayder continued. 'I myself didn't understand what they thought was wrong with me until I was called back to the Massive after trying to save a life that wasn't an irken's. I was a doctor who's job was to mend wounds on our soldiers who were in a battle on a planet we were trying to conquer.' Sayder turned his back on Zim, peered out the window a gazed deeply into space. 'During the battle I noticed an enemy that was badly wounded from being shot with a laser. I tried to ignore his cries but something inside me just felt sorry for him. It was pressuring me to try and help him. I felt sympathy for the guy.'

Zim, with his head still against the wall slightly turned his it and squinted through one of his red eyes to look at Sayder who still had his back towards him.

'So I helped him. Or at least, I tried. One of the irken elite spotted me trying to mend the enemies wounds. Called me a traitor and took the liberty in shooting one of my antennas off.' EH said with hatred in his voice. ' They took me to the Tallest Red and Purple and explained what had happened on the battle field. They and the control brains believed I was a traitor and announced to be a defective as well.

'After my trail they tried to have me killed, but I was lucky enough to steal a voot cruiser and make my escape. After some time I was picked up by this ship. Elder Malk offered me safety and a job here in Haven. It took me a while to get used to it but Elder Malk made me feel welcome and not threatened or scared. He helped me find out who I was and make it easier for me to accept the truth. He...and Lex.'

Zim antennas once again twitched to the sound of Lex's name. There was a long silent pause. None of them talked to one another for at least a minute until Sayder broken the silence. He turned around to face Zim who still had his head pressed against the wall.

'If you stay here long enough you might just find out what makes them think you're a defective.' He said quietly.

Zim opened his eyes only sightly and stared at the ground. 'Do you really think so?' He asked just loud enough for Sayder to hear him.

Sayder gave a small gentle smile. 'I personally know so. Most irkens here took them months and even years to find out what made them a defective.'

When Zim didn't answer Sayder knew he still needed time to think this over. 'Come on. I'll take you back to sick bay so we can get rid of those bandages that are still on you.'

With everything happening, Zim had forgotten he was still wrapped in bandages. He kept quiet and his head down but followed Sayder in the elevator and back to the hospital wing. They arrived and he sat back down on to the examination table so Sayder could remove them. Zim could see that his burns were gone, thanks to the blue elixir he drank earlier.

He observed himself. Looked at both of his arms and felt the place where the cut was on his forehead. It was still there but healing nicely. Sayder threw the bandages away, turned and also had a look at how Zim's body was healing. 'It seems you won't need anymore bandages but how about a new set of clothes? The ones you're wearing are singed and torn.'

Zim looked down at his invader uniform. The edges were black with soot and ripped. He smelled like a piece of burnt wood. 'Come on Zim. We'll go back to my dorm. You can clean yourself up and borrow some clothes of mine.'

'_New clothes?' _He thought.

It was going to be hard for Zim to part with his invaders uniform. It made him feel important. An invader was one of the highest and most respectable ranks in the irken military. Getting rid of his uniform would mean throwing away apart of himself.

'Come on Zim.' Sayder repeated when he noticed he was still sitting on the table. He let out a long sigh and once again followed Sayder to the dorms.

**Some time later...**

They had reached Sayder's dorm number 65. He placed his hand on top of a scanner next to the door and it surveyed his hand. With a small beep Sayder removed his hand and the door opened.

'Our dorm rooms only open when the owner's DNA is scanned into it and no one else. You can also add others DNA. A close friend or someone you trust.' Sayder explained as they walked into his living quarters.

Zim's mouth fell open as he observed Sayder's dorm. It was a large reasonable sized room. On the left side of the wall there was a TV stand with a TV on it and a working desk next to it. There was even a tiny area of what looked like a kitchen/bathroom. There was no stove or dish washer like the ones in a human home, but it did have a sink and cleaning supplies. On right side of the room there were shelves of books about different alien anatomy and things about the body. Some books were about different deceases and illnesses. He had these obviously because he was the head doctor of the ship.

He turned and infront on the far end of the room was a king sized bed laying against the center wall with a lamp desk on its right side and a small circular window on the other. This struck Zim as odd. He turned to Sayder who was digging in his closet for a pair of clothes Zim could wear.

'Why is there a bed? A couch I could see but why a bed?' Zim asked with on eye brow raised.

'Why, to sleep on of course. Duh.' Sayder said not taking his head out of the closet. He snickered to himself. 'The answers kind of obvious don't you think?'

'I figured that much. I'm not stupid.' Zim growled with his hands on his hips. 'But irkens don't sleep. We don't need any beds.' Zim removed his arms from his hips and folded them into one another.

Sayder finally appeared out of the closet holding a pair of clothes. 'Thats true, we don't sleep. Even us defectives are incapable of sleeping.' He said while deciding over the clothes he was holding. 'But then thats where this little sucker kicks in.' He turned away from Zim exposing his back. He pointed with his thumb to an area on his PAK.

Zim had to come closer to see what he was pointing at. He squinted and saw a tiny round device planted flat on the top of his PAK. It was no bigger than a monie coin. It looked more like something you would use to turn up the volume of something or change a radio station.

'What is it?' Asked Zim while still observing it. He had never seen something like this before in his life.

'It's a device that puts an irken who is wearing it into something we like to call Sleep Mode.' He answered.

'Sleep Mode?'

'Yeah, Elder Malk designed it himself! Don't you ever feel like your completely exhausted and stressed out from an event? Or you just want to try and relax but you can't? Well, thats what this thing is handy for. When you feel like you need just a few minutes or even hours, you just turn the nob here and it will slowly put you into sleeping state. Kind of like going unconscious only without the pain.' He explained.

'How does it work?'

'It just simply slows the body down and relaxes your muscles by shutting down the part of the PAK that keeps feeding your body to stay up.' Said Sayder. He turned to Zim who noticed his confused expression.

'Don't worry, its completely harmless. Almost every irken on this ship has one. You can even wake yourself up. If you feel like you've had enough sleep the signals from your brain will be sent to the device and will turn off allowing you to wake up feeling good as new.' He said with a smile. 'Your body is still active, even in your sleep, so if you hear a load noise or if something/someone nudges you hard enough or repeatedly. You'll wake up. Ingenious device I think.'

'Hmmm...' Zim was still going over of how such a small device could something like that. He place his hand under his chin thinking of how clever that was.

'You want one?'

'Heh? Want one? Oh, uh...I'm going to have to pass on that for now.' Zim said while shaking his hands in a no thank you fashion.

'You sure? I got a spare one. Here.' He reached into his pocket and placed it in Zim's palm. 'Incase you change your mind. Just place it on your PAK and it'll take care of the rest.'

'Erm...ok.' He said giving another unsure look.

'Now lets get you cleaned up and out of those close, shall we?' He threw a pair of clothes onto his bed. 'You can wash yourself of over there' He pointed to the kitchen-like area. 'I have some cleansing calk you can use.' He added as he handed over the pair of clean clothes to Zim. Then turned to clean up the mess he made in the closet.

Zim headed over to the area and found a bar. He stripped himself of his old burnt out uniform. He noticed most of his skin was black from the soot rubbing off of his clothes and onto him. He ripped open the calk soap and began to scrub. It came off easily and didn't take him too long to clean himself.

He placed the chalk, which was now black, down on the counter and took a gander at his new set of clothes. The shirt almost had the same similarities of his old inform but did have slight differences. At the collar and at the ends of the arms there were no triangular edges. The collar instead just went down into a small V-shape. And the arms resembled a human t-shirt. There was also a smaller white one that he knew went underneath it.

He placed the white long sleeved shirt over first. It was a bit loose only because Sayder was a little more taller than he was. Then followed the other. He kicked off his boots and replaced his pants with a cleaner pair which were less tight than his previous ones. He put his boots back on which now only showed the tips sticking out of the bottom of the black pants.

Sayderwalked over to Zim and walked around him seeing how his clothes had fit him. 'They seem to suit you very well Zim. Go ahead and look in the mirror.'

Zim walked over to the full body mirror to check himself out. He twisted and turned his body to every angle. Did a complete 360 degree turn while still looking at his reflection, then turned back facing the mirror. He didn't look half bad actually. Maybe even better than in his old uniform. He stood there for a while admiring himself.

Sayder gave a chuckle. 'I can see you like them. Feel free to keep them, I have too much clothes anyways.' He said while folding Zim's old clothes.

Zim turned to face Sayder with hard expression on his face that which he seemed to notice. 'You ok?' He asked. Zim looked like he was having a mental argument with himself.

Sayder watched as if Zim was trying to spit something out and it was hurting him. 'Th-th-thank...y-you.' He said it so quietly Sayder had barely caught it.

Zim was never comfortable in telling others his gratitude. It actually sickened him to even think about it. But what was he supposed to say in this situation. Sayder had rescued him from the wreckage, healed him, gave him a tour of Haven, made him think he wasn't at all different by telling him why he himself was a defective, and now even gave him some of his clothes to wear. Zim couldn't help but to think he at least owed Sayder a thank you.

Sayder just gave a gentle smile and pat on the shoulder. 'No problem. Well, I have to get back to work. Here...' he reached into on of his pockets and pulled out some monies. 'Take some and head down to the Haven Food Court. You can think over everything and figure out what you want to do. Go and buy yourself something to eat or drink and I'll meet you there in a bout an hour and a half, ok?'

'Uh...um, ok. Sure.' He said uneasily as the monies were handed to him.

'And might I suggest you try the bar. They've got some wonderful tasty drinks that are sure to brighten your mood.' Said Sayder as the both left his dorm.

'I highly doubt that...' Zim replied under his breath.

Once they were in the elevator Sayder stopped on his floor and gave a fair well wave to Zim as the doors closed to carry him off to the food court.


	7. Another One, Bartender

1**A Defectives Haven**

**CHAPTER 7-**** Another One, Bartender**

Zim made his way down the hall towards the food court wearing his new clothes Sayder gave him. He did feel a bit better now that he was clean and free of the scratchy bandages. Also the fact that he got some of the things he wanted to say for a while off his chest. Even though he might have said them to the wrong person.

Was it right for him to let Gir go? Its true he didn't need him since he wasn't a real invader, but as Zim thought this through to himself he knew Gir wasn't really a SIR Unit either. Just something made out of other parts.

Zim sighed to himself in deep thought with his head down and dragging his feet. He just kept to one pace not really in a hurry. Maybe he was bit hard on Gir for screaming at him...he immediately shook his head. What was he thinking? Why should he feel sorry for the little robot? All Gir did was eat, sleep, watch TV, and run around annoyingly while shouting out random nonsense. He barely helped with Zim's mission, or did what he asked him to do. Maybe if Zim never got him he would have had a chance at pleasing his leaders.

'_But he stayed with you even though you screamed at him all the time.' _A small voice inside him said. _'Every failed attempt to conquer Earth. Every time you blamed him for a mistake you did he still stood by you and called you master.'_ He shook his head harshly again trying to drive the nagging voice out.

'Feh! Who needs that bucket of bolts!' Zim said to himself as he reached the slight slope that lead to the food court. Zim looked around and noticed not many irkens were here as before. They must have all gone back to work like Sayder. Only a few remained, probably the ones on their days off he figured.

'Days off...Hmph.' Zim mumbled to himself. He turned his head to the left and noticed the long bar on the side wall. He began to walk over, trying to ignore looking at the others. He took a seat at the end of the bar table and looked around trying to get a better look at the dome. He could see the center stage more clearly at this angle and a dance floor but nobody was on it. He figured there probably would be in the after hours like Sayder said.

He rested his head in his left arm and eyes half open, still gazing around at the other irkens before him. Did they go through the same thing he did? Were they outcasts of their own society? Hunted down and killed if ever caught? What did they used to do before that? What was their jobs, and what did they do to have the control brains call them defective?

Whatever it was they seemed to not have taken it as hard as he had. Of coarse they've been here longer than him and had time to deal with it. Is that all Zim needed? Time to figure this all out? Could he stay here, find a job and work here? If he did, he would get the chance to meet Elder Malk and finally have some questions answered. Maybe this elder would be able to tell him what makes him a defective. Who knows, he might even be able to meet this Lex to.

'What will it be?' A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'Heh? Wha?' He asked confusingly. He faced the bar and a tall balky irken with a low brow and dark ruby eyes stood infront of Zim behind the counter. He wore a dirty apron and had a rag hanging off his shoulder.

'I said, what will it be?' He asked again. His voice was very low and gravely. His face seemed expressionless. What made this guy a defective? Zim wondered.

'Oh, uh...I huh...' Zim had no idea what this bar had for dinks. Come to think of it. He never went to a bar before. Did irkens have bars? He drummed his six fingers on the counter. 'I'll have the...'

The balky irken raised his eyebrow, waiting for the order. 'Oh, just surprise me.' He gave up and rested his head back on his hand.

They irken gave a grunt and turned to the drinks on the shelves. He returned with a tall blue glass which held a white liquid. Zim gave it a sniff. It smelled sweet but had the hint of alcohol as well. Zim continued to stare at his glass. Observing it, cocking one eyebrow as he did. He drummed his fingers on the counter again. Unsure if he should drink it. He never had alcohol before. He looked at it as though waiting for it to jump out of his glass and bite him the face.

The bartender just gave him a funny look. 'Is there a problem with your drink?' He asked while cleaning another glass.

'Uh, no... of course not.' He slowly picked up his glass and give it one last sniff. The bartender watched this. He placed the cup to his lips and let the white substance slide down into his mouth. He took one quick gulp and placed the cup back down on the counter. He had one eye closed as he felt the drink slide down his throat.

He could feel a slight burning sensation rush down into his squeedly spooch, but it was suddenly canceled out by the sweet taste he had smelled earlier. He gave the drink a moment. The bartender was still staring at him.

'What is this called?' Zim asked.

'Kraysher Deluxe.' The irken replied. Zim stared at him for a moment and then back at his drink.

'...huh.' He took another gulp and finished it whole. This time he felt slight shivers run up his spine. He liked the drink. 'More please.'

'That'll be two monies.' The large irken held out his huge hand towards Zim. Zim reached into his pocket and grabbed the bag of monies Sayder had given him. He dropped two coins into his hand and the bartender gave him another drink.

'Haven't seen your face around here before.' The bartender spoke up while resuming in cleaning his mug. 'You must be the new guy everyone's talking about. Whats your name?'

Zim stared at the guy for a second and then back to his glass. 'Zim.' He said simply. 'Just Zim.'

He missed calling himself "_Invader_ Zim." He thought it sounded much better. 'You?' He asked for the sake of conversation.

'The names Quake.' He said. 'And don't look so depressed, Zim. Things will get better, you'll see.' Its like this guy knew what Zim had gone through. 'I've personally been here for twenty years. I used to be an elite soldier you know. And when the Tallest told me I was defective that hit me like a thousand daggers.'

'What were you defective for?' He asked curiously while handing him two more monies silently asking for another drink. It seemed the more he drank the less pain there was.

'Uargh...it seemed I had a different way of thinking things. I was the captain of a strong platoon of soldiers during a battle on an enemy planet. The Tallest Red and Purple wanted me to send my squad on an extremely dangerous mission. I could see the dangers in that mission and told them it would be a failure and suicidal for us to carry on that plan. I told them I refused to send my platoon in and they arrested me for insubordination.' He handed Zim another glass. Quake gave a slight chuckle. 'But you can plainly see nobody was able to hold me down.' Quake showed of his muscles, or fatty arms. It reminded him of Sizz-Lor. 'I managed to make my escape and was lucky enough to find Haven. I'm a bartender and a fighter pilot down in the Defense Sector at the bottom of the ship.' He said proudly.

'Hm. And your ok being a defective? Your not depressed at all?' Zim finished another glass and handed two more monies to Quake, and again he gave him another tall glass.

'I was for a while, but I found out that I have more freedom here and Elder Malk actually listens to my ideas on how to keep this ship undercover and hidden from the Massive. I feel more useful and wanted here than I did back in the armada.' He said proudly. 'So don't look so depressed. You'll be able to put this behind you, if your strong enough.'

Zim just stared down at his fourth glass. If Zim stayed here... could he build a new life and put his past behind him? He let out another long sigh of depression.

For a good half hour, more irkens began to arrive and the dome was becoming more active. Zim and Quake discussed certain things. Like what else Quake did before he came to Haven. What kinds of events went on here. He told Zim some of his past battles in defending this ship from other aliens, and as he went on Zim continued to drink. He started to feel light headed and a bit more like himself. What he didn't realize was he was becoming drunk. Of course, never having to drink alcohol before, he never took any notice in this.

One of his antennas were raised a little higher than the other, his eyes unevenly open and his pose slumped over the counter with his head resting again on his hand. He had now drowned himself in seven glasses of Kraysher Delux. He began to get the hiccups and slur in his sentences.

'Kya know shomthing Quake...' He said sluggishly. 'There are raceses that would love noth-hic-nothing more than to shee our species -hic- dead!'

Quake just gave a short nod while handing another customer a drink. 'Uh huh.'

'Itstrue! -Hic-! We are so hated...we even hate ourshelves. HA!' Zim swayed a bit as he talked. 'You can see the irony in that!...I used to be an in...an in... Grragh. What do they calls those things? Invanturns? Inventures? Invashers...'

'Invaders?' Quake cocked an eyebrow.

'Yeah, thatshwhat they're called. -Hiccup-!' Zim took a finger and began poking himself in the chest. 'I-I used to be one ya know. But the Tallesht never licked- never liked me. They thought I sucked even though I tried really hard.'

'Yeah, those guys can be really crude.' Quake had obviously dealt with drunks before and he could see that Zim was over his limit. He looked over to the tiny irken as he looked at his claw-like fingers. As though he a never seen them before in his life. One hand to the other.

'Wow.' He said to himself. 'You know I was on a planet that had -hiccup!- five on each hand? Who needs that many, huh?' He shoved his hand into Quake's face, displaying his fingers. 'Its just auh waste of space on yer hand. -Hic!-...thats messed up...'

Quake silently shook his head. He was surprised to see how such a small irken could take so many drinks without getting sick. 'I've think you've had enough Krayshers, Zim.' He announced. 'It's time I cut you off.'

Zim looked up from his fingers with a shocked expression. As if told he was a defective all over again. 'Now your taking away the things I -hic- love too?' Zim buried his face in his hands. 'Why must this beeeee?' He said gloomily.

Quake sighed at the pathetic irken before him. 'Why don't I give you a different drink Zim. It'll help take the alcohol out of your system. Here, have some of this.' He handed over a different, wider glass filled with a light green liquid. Quake slid it next to Zim, who was now too busy making a pyramid out of his empty glasses. 'Here, this ones on the house.'

Zim didn't even bother to observe the new drink in front of him. Down the hatch it went without a second thought. It didn't taste as good as the Kraysher but why complain to a free drink.

This drink was in a much bigger mug and took some time to drink. Zim began to feel the alcohol slowly leave his body as time went by. He quiet down a bit and didn't outburst into a random conversation. He began to feel a bit woozy and the loud noises from the other irkens were harsh on his head as more and more came in.

Quake went back to helping the other customers while Zim rested his head in his arms like a pillow and took out the Sleep Mode gadget from his pocket. With his eyes half opened he rolled it around the counter with one finger.

'Wonder what it would feel like to sleep...' He said to himself. 'Sleep...no sleep...sleep...no sleep.' He repeated. Zim raised his head to take another drink out of his cup. His hiccups were finally gone. He turned his head to the other tables and saw them fill up with more defectives. They all seemed happy to get off work and get together with one another at tables and booths.

Music had started to play. It had no lyrics, just plain music. He saw some irkens get up and dance to the beat minutes later. Hmph. He still thought that was weird. Even for a defective. He continued to watch for a few more minutes then slumped his head back down into his arms to play with his Sleep Mode.

'_So, Elder Malk created this, huh? He must be extremely smart to have created this ship and all these small devices.'_ He thought to himself. _'Is he an irken, or a different species?'_ Zim never thought about this and didn't get the chance to ask Sayder. He would have to when he saw him again. He couldn't picture a Tallest being defective. Sayder said he was the tallest out of everyone on the ship but that doesn't mean he is irken. If he wasn't than he must be an incredible leader to have such high respect from all of these irkens. Even if they are defective. _'I wish I could meet him.'_ He gave a long sigh as he continued to roll the Sleep Mode on the counter.

Then an idea burst in his head! If he couldn't ask Sayder, why not ask Quake what he looked like. It couldn't hurt to try at least. He lifted his head to call Quake over, but the moment he did, Quake was gone. 'Where did he go?' He asked himself. He looked around the dome but couldn't spot him, even though he was bigger than half of the other irkens.

Zim's antennas fell down again in depression. 'Great. A chance to find out who Elder Malk is and he disappears on me.' He sighed again and put his head back down into his arms. He looked at the Sleep Mode device and had a split second of putting it on right there when he heard voice.

'Rough day I take it?' It said.

Zim noticed it was a female voice. A calm soothing voice, but it held a strong commanding tone, and strangely a bit that had been used many times for sarcasm.


	8. Her Name Is Lex

1**A Defective's Haven **

**CHAPTER 8-**** Her Name Is Lex**

Zim sighed again and put his head back down into his arms. He looked at the Sleep Mode device and had a split second of putting it on right there when he heard voice.

'Rough day I take it?' It said.

Zim noticed it was a female's voice. A calm soothing voice, but it held a strong commanding tone, and strangely, a bit that had been used many times for sarcasm.

He looked up, without any interest, to see if that person was talking to him, then looked back down. But in a split second he looked up again and raised his head. He saw that she was talking to him and she...was..._gorgeous_. It took him a moment to get a good glimpse of her. All the alcohol from his Kraysher drinks hadn't fully left him yet. His eyes were fully open now. He had never seen an irken like her.

She was about the same size he was. Her head wasn't at all long or too short, it was just right. She had a wonderful tone of green skin and her eyes were a dazzlingly beautiful shade of blue. Her antennas were back and curled perfectly like Tak's did. She smiled kindly to him with warmth in her eyes, one slightly cocked. 'You alright?' She asked when he didn't answer her first question. Her voice was lovely to his ears compared to the others coming from all around him. He could smell an alluring aroma coming off of her that made his antennas perk up a bit.

A few seconds later did he realized he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Zim quickly snapped out of his daze and shook his head rapidly. 'I, uh, I...um. Wha?' He said stupidly trying say something. The female gave a slight chuckle at his stammering. Her laugh and smile sent shivers up his spine like the Kraysher drink did.

'I said, you look like you had a rough day.' She said still smiling.

Zim rest his head in his arms again. 'Tell me about it.' He said quietly as she put on an apron. 'Say, where did Quake go?' He wondered.

'Oh Quake's shift ended a few minutes ago. He said to tell you he enjoyed talking to you and have good night. He also said...cheer up.' She said with a grin.

Zim raised an eyebrow. 'He did, did he?' She nodded. 'Why didn't he say it when I was right here?'

'He thought you were in too deep of thought to bother you.' The female said simply. She took out a spray bottle and began to wiped the counter with a clean rag. 'Nice guy Quake. He's big and scary lookin, but a nice guy.'

Zim just stared at her while resting in his arms. She was quite easy on the eyes compared to looking at Quake. Its like she didn't have any flaws on her. Perfect antennas, perfect eyes, Perfect size, perfect laugh, perfect smile..._SLAP!_ A sudden mental hand came and hit him straight across the his face.

'_What am I doing?' _He shook his head again, trying to snap himself out of it. _'Why am I staring at her thinking about this? What did Quake put in this drink?'_ Zim picked up his large mug which held the light green liquid. He examined it with his eyes now that the alcohol was draining from him he was coming back to being vigilant and cautious. He sniffed the drink and squinted at it even though it was already half empty.

'Is there something wring with your drink, Zim? The female irken asked noticing his behavior.

'Huh? Oh, uh no its just-hey, wait a minute. How do you know my name?'

The new bartender stood frozen, as if seeing something that surprised her. 'Oh! Uh...Quake told me. He told me right before he left.' She said with an unconvincing smile.

Zim just stared at her. 'Uh huh.'

'Anyway,' She said as she started to take down Zim's glass pyramid and clean them. 'Everyone has been talking about the arrival of a new irken. Its all around the ship. You know we haven't picked up another defective in five years.

Zim's stare turned hard and he looked away from her. 'I'm not a defective.' He said it so quietly she didn't almost catch it. Her expression didn't change. She continued cleaning the cups.

'And what makes you think that?'

'I'm nothing like the ones here.' His head remained faced away.

'No one is. We're all different. Some even seem like they're not even defective at all. But they know they are.' Her smile faded into a neutral look.

'You talk funny.' Zim felt almost like himself. Trying to change the subject with a stupid insult.

The female irken just simply laughed which caused Zim to turn and face her again. His hard glare and anger seemed to melt away with the sound. What was with him?

'I actually don't like calling anyone defective here. Its sounds so...well, in your own words, stupid.' Zim raised an eyebrow. 'I think it's the rest of our race thats defective. Just because we think and act different from them.' She shook her head. 'They're more like robots. Obeying every word without question. Taking the abuse from those so called "leaders" Red and Purple. I mean, you make one mistake and you'd probably get shot out of an air duct.'

Zim flinched at the word robot and gave him a sick feeling in his squeedly spooch. Hearing that reminded him of Gir.

'You ok?' The girl asked taking notice with concern in her voice.

'Of course I am.' He said strictly, quickly shaking off the feeling about Gir. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I was just asking.' She reassured him.

For a while the two irkens didn't talk to each other. Zim sat and drank the rest of his "sober" drink while the nameless bartender continued in cleaning his Kraysher glasses and helping other customers. Zim surveyed the food court again. The place was now packed. All the tables were taken, some were lined up to get food and others were on the dance floor. Zim could see an irken on top of the small stage behind a desk playing with buttons and other things. Zim thought about if for a second. What were those people who played music back on earth? A DJ? 'Hmph.' He said to himself.

For a while now Zim wondered what has happened back on earth. By now the Dib-worm has probably discovered his place left in ruins when on his was to try and infiltrate it. He's either dancing with joy happy Zim's gone or dead or digging up some of his technology to show others he wasn't crazy and he was right all along. He kind of had an empty feeling to the thought of his base in rubble. He actually had gotten quite attached to having his own place.

Moving from that thought Zim looked at the entrance of where he come in. It had been more than an hour and a half. Sayder should have been here by now. What was keeping him. Zim wanted to ask the question about Elder Malk.

'So,' The female irken appeared again after serving a drink. 'Decided wether you wanted to stay or not?'

Zim looked down at the counter and mumbled words even he didn't understand.

'It's a difficult decision to make, I know. Every irken here has had trouble deciding.' She explained giving him another warm smile. 'But most of them finally realize they don't have anywhere else to go now that there wanted, and staying on an alien planet would suck considering we are the most hated and feared race in the universe.'

'How long have you been here?' He asked.

'Me? Oh, uh...uh, a long, long time. Can't exactly put it into years, I've lost track.' She said through another unconvincing fake smile.

'Sayder told me he was one of the first fifty irkens to come aboard Haven. Are you one of the first fifty?'

'I guess you could put it like that.' Fanning out her rag, not looking at Zim.

'You know him?'

She nodded.

Another opportunity burst through him. If she has been here for a long time as Sayder has, then she could probably tell him about Elder Malk.

'So you've been here long enough to know this Elder Malk then, huh?' He asked trying not to make it sound too suspicious.

'Yeah, of course. He greets every new irken who joins Haven.' She answered.

'Hmph, not me.' He said crossing his arms and looking away giving a space of nothing in front of him a cold stare.

'I know Elder Malk wants to meet you Zim, hes just really busy. Don't feel rejected or ignored. Elder Malk keeps his promises.' She gave him a soft pat on his folded arms. His eyes went wide to her touch. He turned to her. She had another soft smile on her face.

'Uh, well, uh.' He stammered with his words again. 'Maybe you can answer me a few things.' He scratched the back of his head.

'Sure. But only so briefly. You haven't decided wether or not your staying. ' She said cheerfully. 'We can't take that-'

'That risk, I know, Sayder explained it to me. Very well then, A simple question for a simple answer.' Zim interrupted.

'Alright, sound good to me. So, whats your first question?'

'Well, uh, ok. Um, is Elder Malk irken?' Was all he could ask.

'Yes.' She answered simply.

'And I take it to his name, hes pretty old?'

'Yes.'

Zim's heart began to beat a bit faster. He was finally getting some questions answered about this place. He tried his best to ask simple questions that could be answered simply.

'Is he himself defective?' He continued.

The female paused for a second. 'He's different from the leaders you know.'

'How tall is he?'

'Pretty tall.'

'How come I've never heard of him?' This question had been going through his head for a while. If he was an old irken tallest, why hadn't he heard of him before?

'Well, knowing your leaders, I don't think they would have wanted our race to know about an irken leader who takes in defectives and gives them freedom and choice. Do you?' She said with a smirk.

'I guess not, no.' Zim understood that the tallest and the control brains must have gotten rid of any evidence relating that an irken named Tallest Malk ever existed. 'Hey, hold on. Why did you say _my_ leaders?'

'Well, any irken who has taken acceptance in being who they are, realizing they no longer have to follow Red and Purple's orders, they don't have to call them their leaders anymore. But you haven't quite made up your decision and haven't accepted that you are indeed "defective", means you still have a bit of an alliance with the armada.'

'But I don't know what makes me a defective! Its not my fault!' Zim's anger was beginning to rise again. How could he still have an alliance with them after they treated him like that. 'You have no idea what they did to me.' He said coldly.

He looked up and saw her frown. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it in that way.'

'Its fine. Whatever. I have one more question though.' He said quietly as though talking to himself.

'Shoot.' She said kindly.

Zim seemed to hesitate with this question. He, just like he did when he first saw the Kraysher Deluxe, drummed his fingers on the counter and swayed on his stool. 'Do you...um, know anyone named...Lex?' He looked up and to his surprise saw the female irken smile greatly, as if trying to hold back a laugh. Zim cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

'Yeah, you could say I know her.' The bartender said trying to gain control of her smile.

'Could say?' Zim repeated. He hated it when she talked like that. 'It's a simple question. Yes or no.'

'Yes.' Still smiling. 'Why are you curious about her?' The female raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be interested in this topic.

'I'm not.' He said quickly. Its just uh...Sayder told me she was with him and who, uh, found me underneath the ruins of my base.'

The bartender had her arms folded and was leaning against the counter listening with a smile. Silently telling him to proceed.

'Uh, and I've been told she's been here as long as Elder Malk, she has a lot of jobs and seems to be pretty well known to everyone here.'

'Uh huh.' She said.

Zim scratched the back of his head again. 'Well, I guess, after all I've heard about her and since she, uh, helped me out and all...' Zim wasn't about to admit that this Lex had actually saved his life. 'I'd try and at least say...thanks.' He said the last word as though it hurt.

'Your welcome.' The bartender said smiling greatly.

'Say wha?'

'Your. Welcome.' She said again.

Zim's mouth fell open again like the first time he saw her. His eyes wide open in disbelief in what he had just heard. His body froze and antennas perked straight up. It was unbelievable. The person he had been talking to for at least twenty minutes was Lex. The Lex Sayder told him about. The one who found him in the rubble was standing right in front of him the whole time. He had been wanting to meet her ever since he heard her name and she was standing in front of him without bothering to introducing herself.

Its like a replayed button had been pressed and he had to go through everything he did when he first heard her speak to him. He looked at her face, antennas, eyes, smile. Zim was getting a whole new perspective of the Lex apart from the nameless bartender he was talking to just seconds ago. Her body, her attitude, her aroma, her voice. Her voice. Zim now recognized it from back on Earth. Why didn't he put the two together. Stupid.

'You?' He said weakly pointing at her. 'Your Lex?'

Lex could no longer hold back her laughter. Her shoulders raised up and down rapidly while still leaning on the counter.

Zim didn't see what was so funny. It was like she was playing a harsh trick on him. 'Heh? Whats so funny? Stop laughing! You could have told me your name you know!' He bellowed as she still laughed.

'You never asked.' Lex said while wiping away a tear. Zim gave a befuddle looked.

'Heh?'

'One of the simplest questions you could have asked me, and I would have simply answered it.' She chuckled again. Her eyes were happily closed as she giggled.

Zim's eye twitched with annoyance. He didn't liked to be played like that, but it seemed hard to stay mad at someone like her. Why was that? Its just he'd get this strange feeling around her and it was hard to stay mad at anything with her around. It was not like him to be like this. He could stay mad at anyone he wanted! When he made a decision about someone he stood by it. No matter how tall, or smart, or dumb, or tough, or scary...or beautiful.

Lex continued to giggle and Zim couldn't help but for the first time, for a long time after all that he went through, give a little grin.

Lex had finally calmed down and was able to gather herself. 'Sorry, I have bit of a thing were I like to have fun with people and mess with them.' She gave him a lovingly smile when she noticed the grin on his face. 'You see? Cheer up. Things will get better for ya.'

Zim realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself again for grinning. He nervously scratched the back of his head in embarrassment for letting himself get soft like that.

'Whats all of the commotion over here I wonder?' Said a voice behind Zim. He quickly turned his head and noticed it was Sayder.

'Where have you been?'

'Well, hello to you to.' He said sarcastically while pulling up a stool next to Zim. ' I had a few errands to run. Showing you around Haven had put me back a bit in my work. No worries though, ah and I see you have finally met the sly Lex, Zim.'

'_Just_ now actually.' He replied grumpily. Lex couldn't help but snort another short chuckle. She bit her bottom lip and held her mouth closed with one hand.

'Oh Lex, you didn't...' Sayder gave a side grin.

'I couldn't help it.' She giggled. 'It was too tempting. Sorry, Zim. Don't feel bad. I do it to practically everyone.' She gave him a quick wink which made the blood in his face rise in temperature.

'I see you've helped yourself to a few drinks Zim.' The Kraysher Deluxe glasses were gone but Sayder knew, by the drink Zim had now, that he was drinking a lot of alcohol before. 'Not getting too drunk I hope. Remember, booze doesn't solve anything.' His eyes closed and with on finger pointing in the air.

'Hmph.' Zim laid his head back down in his arms. 'Gee, thanks for the advice doctor.' Lex giggled again. Did she just laugh at his sarcasm? His antennas perked up a bit again.

'My, my aren't we a bit cheerful than usual.' Sayder had taken notice of this.

'What can I say, I'm in a good mood today.' Lex said honestly, while she took the monies of a paying customer.

'Well, Zim. How about I show you to your dorm?' Zim's eyes fully opened.

'Wha?' _My_ dorm? But-but I hadn't decided if I wanted to stay here yet.' He said surprisingly.

Sayder nodded seriously. 'Yes I know, but we aren't just gonna throw you out into space until you decide. You are willing to stay here until you make up your mind. Now come, I'll show you were you'll be staying.' With that Sayder hoped off his stool and gave Lex a wave. 'I'll talk to you later Lex.'

'Alright.' She said waving back.

Zim hesitated for a second unsure of what he just heard, then turned to Lex who looked back at him with one of her gentle smiles that made his antennas fall in a melting sensation. 'I, uh, I um...' He stammered while scratching his head again. 'Uh, nice to have, uh, met you. I guess.' He quickly added the last sentence. Making sure he didn't sound too nice.

'You to, Zim.' She said softly.

He gave a quick grin that disappeared as soon as he made it, then jumped off his own stool to follow Sayder. He staggered a bit while trying to get is balance. As he left the dome he could feel a pair of dazzlingly blue eyes still staring at him. It took Zim all he had not to look back and confirm this.


	9. Zim's Cognition

1**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 9-**** Zim's Cogitation**

Zim had finally met Lex. One of the irkens he wanted to meet the most. Now all he had to do was meet Elder Malk, the leader of Haven and all the defectives inhabiting it. Zim admitted the ship was indeed impressive with all that was held within it. A food court/bar/club. A dorm, a defense sector, a market, a hospital wing and possibly more. Sayder said Haven was too big to see everything but Zim knew there was more than what he was showing or telling him.

It seemed the longer Zim stayed here the more curious he got. Did he want to stay here? He had nowhere else to go. His base was destroyed on Earth and the only reason he went there was to conquer it, but since he's not an invader there was no meaning to return.

He couldn't go back to the Armada obviously. He could go back to his home planet, but then he'd be nothing but a laughing stock. Humiliated wherever he went and treated like an exile. Foodcourtia was not even on his list.

If he stayed here they'd promise him a job. They we're already giving him a dorm to live in and he could meet the leader and find the answer to his big question. What made him a defective? He might even be able to get to know Lex a little more.

He shook his head at that last thought. Just what made him think about Lex differently apart from the other irkens?

'So, Zim. What did you think of Lex?' Sayder decided to break the silence as they rode the elevator, snapping Zim out of his thoughts.

'Huh?'

'What did you think of Lex? Nice isn't she.'

'Oh! Uh...she was...interesting.' What was he supposed say?

Sayder chuckled. 'There's more to her than you know Zim.'

'And what does that mean?' Zim cocked an eye.

Sayder just smiled to himself without looking at Zim. He hated it when he was never given a straight answer. Its like they all spoke in riddles.

They made their way into the dorm lobby. Sayder lead Zim to one of the shafts that took you to the other dorms above the first floor. They went to the one on the right and it ascended to the third floor. Zim walked behind Sayder noticing other irkens walking in and out of their rooms. It reminded him of those hotels back on Earth.

'Here we are Zim. Room 235, your dorm.' Sayder stood by the door and placed his hand over the scanner. It unlocked.

'I thought that the door only opened to the owner?' Asked Zim with a puzzled expression on his face.

'It does but your not the official owner. Not yet at least. For now I've programed it to detect my bio signature. If you decide to stay then I shall program it to detect yours and erase mine.' He explained.

'Does everyone know how to reprogram these doors?'

'Elder Malk designed these scanners and only showed only few how to. I was showed because I am one amongst a few others who show new irkens around the ship and to their dorms. Like I've done with you all day.' The door slid open. 'Well, go ahead. Check it out.'

Zim stepped inside the large room. It looked just like Sayder's only empty. The shelves and the closet were empty. Infront on the far end of the room was a king sized bed laying against the center wall with a lamp desk on its right side and a small circular window on the other. On the left side of the wall there was a TV stand with a TV on it and a working desk next to it. There was also the tiny area that looked part bathroom, part kitchen.

'Get as comfortable as you want.' Sayder implied.

Zim never got comfortable. He was used to always moving around doing things. Creating devices, scheming, or destroying something. He couldn't just relax, it would feel too weird for him.

'Hmph. Easier said then done.' Zim replied without looking at Sayder. He hoped on the bed, it was surprisingly comfortable and soft.

'Well, just hang out here if you want Zim. I've got some other stuff to take care of.' Sayder was almost through the door when he remembered something. 'Oh! And in case your wondering, I talked to Prique earlier and he was more than happy to let Gir stay with him.'

Another sick feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Zim had just noticed the different feeling of not having Gir at his heels all the time. Still, he put on his mask of the unemotional expression. 'Yeah, fine. What do I care.' He replied with his arms crossed. Sayder stared.

'You know, hes really upset. Personally I never thought a robot could get so upset. When I got back to the shop I could still here him in the back screaming his circuits off.'

'Oh please, Gir will forget everything I said to him and go back to yelling out nonsense and doing random things in a couple of hours. Just you watch.' Zim didn't care less, but Sayder shook his head.

'I don't think so Zim.' And the door slid shut behind him leaving Zim alone in his dorm.

'Feh! What does he know anyway? He hasn't known Gir as long as I have. Gir is used to me yelling at him all the time. This is no different. He'll forget all about this and he can stay at that stupid shop for the rest of his stupid life for all I care. Hmph! I don't need him anyways.' Zim said while staring at the door as if Sayder was still there. His eyes then turned to the floor. 'I'm better off alone.' Zim said quietly to himself.

For a good half hour he sat on his bed not saying anything or even moving. He just sat there in deep thought debating with himself in his mind. He then decided to patch up his PAK a bit at his own work desk, noticing some of the equipment inside was damaged from the explosion. After a while he got up and walked around the room checking everything out.

He went into the area that looked like a kitchen and noticed a small compartment that looked like a mini fridge. Zim didn't notice it back at Sayder's place. He never really got a good look at everything there. Zim walked up to it and open the door. It had a few snacks inside. A few things to eat and drink. He grab a few out of it and walked back to his bed, turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

'_I wonder what they get here?'_ He wondered as he checked every channel. After a few minutes he came upon a channel that suddenly caught his eye. It was the Irken Conventional Channel.

The irken speaker appeared on screen. 'Well it seems that Operation Impending Doom II is well on its way for universal conquest!' Zim stared at the screen. 'We are proud to say that the Armada has just taken another planet to our collection of victory. Everyone is enjoying themselves to some nachos in celebration!' The screen showed irkens feasting on bowls and bowls of nachos. Zim just let out a long depressing sigh. He could feel his antennas droop downward.

'Ah, I believe I have contact with the Massive! Everyone show your great respect and admiration to your leaders, The Almighty Tallest!' Zim could hear cheers rising in the background of the announcer. Red and Purple's heads appeared on screen waving to the crowd. Zim glared at the two figures.

'Thank you! Thank you!' Red smiled at his admiring public. 'Yes, we are happy to announce that Impending Doom II is well on schedule. We have just conquered the planet Shraphx and it will be used as a storage department!' The crowd cheered again.

'All invaders are holding up to their expectations and are succeeding with out failure. Those invaders shall be rewarded greatly for their achievements.' Purple added. Zim felt like he was rotting inside. He was so proud to be called an invader. To be apart of such an event so great and well known throughout many planets, many galaxies. And the two before him took it all away with the press of a button. Zim felt so hollow and empty inside. He doubt that he would ever feel the joy he had in knowing he was an invader.

'My Tallest, just what are your plans after you've completed with the destruction of planet Shraphx? Asked the announcer.

'Oh, we have an ingenious plan that will indeed go down in Irken history and will be remembered always by everyone. Purple and myself will be even more famous than the Tallest's before us and accomplish what they couldn't.' Red replied with an evil grin.

'And that is?'

Purple butted in. 'Now, now we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise but we can tell you it will be grand.'

'Right, so for now we leave you to continue leading the Armada with our brilliant leadering skills. Long live the Irken Empire!' Red shouted before signing off the big screen.

'Tallest Red, and Tallest Purple everyone!' The announcer called out as the crowed of irkens screamed and cheered even louder before turning back to their nachos.

Zim clicked the TV off and slumped down on his bed with his feet half dangling off the edge. Many things were going through his mind again. For a few hours he just laid there in deep thought. Asking himself questions he didn't know the answer to. Debating with himself again about wether to stay or go. Should he check on Gir. Should he go back down to the food court. Should he just wonder off through the ship blindly, hoping to coincidently bumping into Elder Malk.

After a while of just lying there he went back to channel surfing while fixing parts of his PAK. He could here outside of his room the level of irkens walking by and chatting were coming to an ease. Most were returning to their dorms for the night. By now they were probably activating their Sleep Modes and falling into a peaceful sleep or watching TV themselves.

Another hour went and Zim knew that the dorm had fallen silent outside. He got up and peaked outside. No one was out, the lights were dimmed. Zim stepped over to the railing of his floor and leaned against it looking over the edge. His red eyes moved to looking at the bottom floor. He stared into sheer nothingness. Not one sound could be heard in the large domain but his own breathing.

Zim shifted his eyes and kept himself busy and his mind occupied by counting the rooms on the opposite side of the huge hall between them. Starting on the first floor._ '1, 3, 5, 7...'_ It appears the rooms were marked in a pattern. From the left side to the right.

Onto the second floor. _'145, 147, 149, 151..._' It was hard to count the rooms as they went further down.

Onto the third floor. _'227, 229, 231, 233, 235...'_ Zim stopped counting. 235...why did that sound familiar. He pondered over this for a second then it hit him. '_Hold on. Didn't Sayder say Lex's room was 235 on the third floor?'_ Was this just a coincidence or did he do that on purpose? Zim's room was right across from Lex's.

Zim laid his head in his hand and wondered if she had already gone into her own dorm for the night. Did she activate her Sleep Mode and already climbed into her own bed? Or was she still up watching TV or something. Zim shook his head. Why does he care what some female irken was doing? He wanted to meet Lex and he did. Thats all there was to it. He didn't want to know anything else about her. He didn't want anything to do with her. Or at least...he thought he didn't.

Zim just stood there staring at Lex's door. He didn't feel tired at all. How could he ever think of falling asleep. Just what was so great about it anyway?

'A lot on your mind I see, Zim.' Said a voice that made him jump.

Zim turned as if it were in slow motion. There standing before him was a tall Irken. He stared from the bottom and slowly made his way up to the head. He was tall. Maybe an inch or more than Red and Purple themselves. His outfit was just like theirs only blue and he didn't seem to float like they did.

His eyes showed wrinkles and were blue like Lex's but seemed more pale. They didn't seem to open all the way either as if from lack of sleep or just from his old age. The tall irken's antennas appeared to stay low against his head, and his skin, just like his eyes were pale in color.

Zim stood in shock. Wide eyed and his mouth open. He was speechless. Was this the great irken he was hearing so much about? The leader of all of the defectives? The creator of Haven and so many devices? Was...was this Elder Malk?

Zim didn't move. He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to think of the situation. He always thought standing in the presence of a Tallest was like the most greatest thing ever. But he felt different standing in his.

Elder Malk gave a small grin at the small irken. Zim swallowed hard. 'Are...are you Elder Malk?' His mouth was dry.

'I am indeed.' He said with a slow nod. 'And you must be Zim. Former Invader of the planet Earth if I'm not mistaken.'

His voice was calm and quiet, but every word he said sounded like it could be of great importance.

'Uh, yeah.' He didn't know what to say. He figured this was a great time to study his boots.

The elder gave a short gentle chuckle. 'Don't feel uncomfortable around me Zim. I don't like the idea of anyone thinking they shouldn't be in the same room as me unless they had permission.'

Zim looked up.

'So, I trust Sayder was kind enough to give you a small tour of Haven, and a pair of new clean clothes at that.' He said observing Zim.

'He did...sir.' Was he allowed to call him that? Elder Malk just smiled.

'I do apologize for not having the opportunity to meet you earlier, but we were having troubles in the defense sector. Lately, its been going on the fritz.'

'Oh, eh, thats ok. I've been told you get very busy.' Zim replied scratching the back of his head. 'Of course thats a no-brainer, you being the leader of such a huge ship and all. Its quite an amazing vessel.'

'Yes it is pretty big. But this ship wouldn't be as it is today without the help of everyone who put their sweat into keeping it operational. Every irken on this ship is as valuable and strong as any of the others.' Elder Malk stood beside Zim staring at all of the dorms.

'By others you mean, the none-defectives.' Zim stared up at the Tallest.

'In that way, yes. But I don't prefer to call them defectives. Thats the word used by the Armada to separate the ones who they think are normal and the ones who are different. Individuals, I like to call it. Individuals who have the ability to make choices, think for themselves, to show others who they are and carry it with such pride. To be free without being tied to a race that only exists to destroy lives, but not to have one for their own. The individuals here chose to have a different life and to do things their way.' The Elder looked down sideways at Zim.

'So, your saying...any irken who chooses to live here. Can choose to be who they want and do whatever they want?'

Elder Malk nodded. 'And what about you Zim? I noticed the moment I saw you that you had a lot of questions. You seemed to have been in deep thought, hungry for answers.'

'I have been in deep thought for a while. After all that has happened to me. Me, a defective. I just can't see, can't understand, how.' Zim slumped over the railing. 'I was hoping...if I had met you, you could tell me what makes me-'

'Different?' Malk finished.

'Erm, uh...yeah.'

Elder Malk raised his head and closed his eyes as if in deep thought himself. 'You are quite an interesting irken, Zim. You try so hard to please your leaders but seem to fail miserably at your own hands every time. You are very smart. I can tell just by looking at you.'

Zim stood in one spot and stared up at him.

'But your blinded by your own judgement. You think only about how well your plans are going to go that you leave no room for the flaws. You become so unaware of the out comings that you lead yourself to your own demise.'

Zim's antennas dropped. 'That didn't answer my question at all! And how would you know anything about me? Or how I work?' Zim's anger was beginning to rise again. Tall leader or not he wasn't going to stand there and be humiliated for a second time.

Elder Malk just smiled. 'Oh I know much about you Zim. Much more than you know.'

'Say wha?'

'I know you were the one who caused the great blackout on planet Devastis fifty years ago. You had also brought on the death of Tallest Miyuki and of course you single handedly brought down operation Impending Doom One. Oh Don't feel bad about that. Many here thought that was actually quite the achievement.' He added noticing Zim's face going red in the announcement of his greatest mistakes.

He felt so embarrassed. Was he that much of a screw up? Looking back on his past failure plans to take over Earth, it did seem obvious that most of it was his fault, and all he did was cover it up with a lie or blame it on someone or something else.

'So, is that what makes me a defective? That I make horrible failures and mistakes?' He said depressingly, looking down at his boots again.

'No Zim. Thats just an obstacle you need to overcome with yourself. You need to go through things properly and be able to see the flaws and fix them before putting them to use. You have to put aside your pride and think of the consequences. Not the victory.' Elder Malk explained gently looking down at the small irken. 'Your mistakes and the threats to the Impending Doom operations, and everything you failed to achieve, is what makes Red and Purple believe that is what makes you a "defective". But that is not the case.'

'Then what does make me a defect-' Elder Malk cocked an eyebrow. 'Uh...different?'

'I'm sorry Zim, but I do not know. That is something you have to find out on your own. But first you need to be able to open up. Set aside your pride a little, keep an open mind to everything around you. Don't be afraid to be less vigilant, less paranoid or ask for help when you need it. Try to trust some people around you. Maybe then you'll find out what makes you different.' He gave a small smile.

Zim gave a long frustrated sigh. He turned his back on Elder Malk and stared deeply in space. There was a moment of silence between them. Zim could hear the ship's humming but nothing else. He turned back to face the irken leader with a serious look on his face.

'If I stay here...could I find out what makes me a defective?' Zim asked breaking the silence.

'You just might. Everyone here has.' He replied.

Zim took in a deep breathe and slowly exhaled. Why not? It couldn't hurt to try. He didn't have anywhere else to go either. He might as well give it a shot. 'All right.' He finally said. 'I'll stay.'

Elder Malk beamed at Zim and held out a his hand. 'Welcome to Haven, Zim'

Zim held back for a second then extended his own hand.

To shake with his new leader. Elder Malk.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok, I thought I'd give this author's note thing a try. I'd first like to say thank you to all who have been reading my story and sending me wonderful replies about how much you like it. Makes me happy. The story is well on its way to a deeper plot and to answer some of your guy's questions...Yes, there will be romance coming up. Yes, Gir will show up again. And Yes, in a couple more chapters, I shall be introducing some class-A assholes. And I shall updated as soon as possible :3 Till then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter Invader Zim fans...The Exiled One, out.


	10. Occupation Exploration

**Authors's Note:** I would first like to extremely and deeply apologize for hanging you all like this, but writing isn't exactly one of my main hobbies. I like to draw more than write. (dante-d. I am very flattered that so many of you are enjoying my story, considering this is my first fanfic. Your comments are what keeps me going on this story even though I haven't placed a new chapter up for sometime (again, sorry). Thank you all who took the time to read it, fav it and comment on it. It means a lot to me. So, I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness. 3

**A Defectives Haven**

**CHAPTER 10- Occupation Exploration**

'There you go, Zim. Your door now only recognizes your bio signature. No one else.'Sayder said happily applying the finishing touches of re-programing Zim's door. He dusted off his hands and turned to the irken beside him. 'I'm glad you decided to stay.'

Zim closed his eyes and folded his arms. 'Yeah well, its not like I had anywhere else to go.' He did his best not to seem pleased about his decision even though he was a bit. After finally deciding to stay. He felt a little more at ease with himself. Not as depressed as he was the day before. Zim now had a new place to make a life for himself. New clothes, new irkens to meet, places to go and explore in Haven. He even enjoyed his evening chat with his new leader, Elder Malk. Its like he actually cared about what Zim had to say and seemed to understand what had happened to him. Irken leaders like the Tallest Red and Purple wouldn't normally even give a second thought about the ones smaller then themselves. But Elder Malk was different. He knew size didn't matter on his ship

'So...what do I do now?' Zim asked Sayder. 'I suppose I might need to get a job.' This just accord to Zim, now that he was no longer an invaderhe'd have to get a job.

Sayder nodded. 'Yes, you'll need to get a job for yourself. Is there anything you have in mind for a job?'

'Anything that doesn't have to do with fast food.' He replied seriously. Sayder just laughed. 'That aside I'm not really sure.' Zim placed his hand on his chin. 'For most of my life all I could think of being was an invader.'

' Well, since your now apart of the ship. Why not have a look around. See what the others do and if something catches your interests come and find me, ok?'

'Yeah. Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt to do that.' Zim replied.

'Then I'll be seeing you later. As for me, I have to get back to my job.' Sayder gave a quick wave and headed off out of the dorm.

Zim hesitated for a while just standing outside his room. He was now free to roam Haven by himself. Where should he go first? Should he just wonder around randomly, hoping to find something that might actually catch his interest? Maybe if he walked around the more he would come to understanding this place bit by bit.

Zim led himself out of the dorms and begin his little journey through Haven to find a job for himself. As he did, he pondered what kind of job he was interested in. Obviously nothing in the food court. He was through serving food to people. Could he be an electrician. Zim loved to play with gadgets and try to fix them. But he might get bored of that after a while.

What else was there for Zim to do. He wanted to do something exciting. Something with some action. He was never able to sit still for anything. Zim lived for danger, adventure, fighting, to- _wait__ཀ_ That was itཀ Zim stopped himself in the hallway he was walking down. He could work in the defense sector. There was sure to be something interesting he could do there. Yeah, now all he had to do was find it. He remembered himself being told it was near the bottom of the ship. But how to get there?

Zim would probably need to find one of those maps of the ship. Great. To find one thing, he had to find the other. He wished he had thought of this sooner when Sayder was still with him. Then he could just ask him.

What was he thinking? Zim didn't need a baby-sitter He was perfectly capable of finding what he was looking for no problem. Zim puffed out his chest and lifted his head up and proceeded down the hall he was in.

Zim ventured through hall after hall, door through door, up and down every elevator. Passing many irkens but too much in his pride to ask for directions. The more he tried to find what he was looking for, the more he was just getting himself lost. He was beginning to get frustrated. The ship was like a maze.

'Uarghཀ A simple thing like a map and I can't find oneཀ This is ridiculousཀ' Zim stomped his foot and clenched his fists. '_Maybe I should ask someone where it is.' '_Gahཀ Noཀ I do not need help from anyoneཀ' Zim outburst to himself. 'I can find this defense sector with my two eyes closed.'

'Well, make sure you don't run into anything.' A cheerful voice called form behind him.

Zim froze where he stood and quickly turned around. It was Lex. Zim said nothing, mouth hanging opened like when he first saw her.

'Elder Malk had told me you decided to stay. I'm glad to hear that. I guess we'll get to know each other a little better.' Said Lex with a warming smile.

'Uh, yeah. I, uh, guess so.' Zim replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. Why did he feel so weird when talking to this irken? It seemed like he would just fall apart. It made Zim feel uncomfortable.

'So your trying to get to the defense sector?' Asked Lex breaking the odd tension.

'Yeah, I am. I figured I could try and find a job down there, but...'

'But, you can't find it.' Lex said finishing his sentence.

'I never said thatཀ I just...' Zim wasn't about to ask for help. He hated asking for help. It made him feel weak. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Lex just silently shook her head with a smile. 'I'm heading down there right now Zim. Why don't you join me.'

Zim turned to her and stared. 'I, well...um.' Its not like he had a choice. In any case, he wasn't really asking for help. She was offering.

When Zim didn't answer her Lex gently grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards with her. 'Come on.' She said simply

'Geh?' Was all Zim could say stupidly in response. Her hand was warm on his arm, and it sent shivers up his spine. He was close enough to smell her alluring scent. It made him feel light in his chest and his face began to heat up.

Lex led Zim into an elevator shaft. They both entered not saying a word to each other as Lex pressed a button for it to go down. The awkward silence was killing him. Should he say something to her? What would he say? Zim found it to be a nice time to fiddle with his shirt.

'So your interested in finding a job in the defense of Haven are you?' The elevator came to a stop and both got out. 'What kind of position are you willing to apply for?'

'Uh, I don't know. What kind of positions are there in this defense sector?'

Lex looked up as she walked, thinking to herself. 'Hmm... well, there is the technical defense where irkens make sure everything from our shields, cloaking devices and our ship's weaponry are all operational and functional.'

'Egh.' Zim didn't feel enthusiastic about doing that and by his reaction, Lex knew it to.

'I see, you want a job with excitement and action. Well, there is the fighter pilot position. Its obvious what they do.' They turned a corner. 'There is the trooper occupation, which is just the same as being a soldier. And of course there is the most well known and most popular position in the defense sector and throughout the ship.'

Zim stopped walking and looked at her. 'What?'

Lex looked back. 'The Champions.'

Zim's antennas perked. 'Whats that?' This sounded interesting.

'The position of a Champion is higher in rank than a soldier. They are in charge of the platoon of soldiers that are assigned to them. Only a few are picked to be a Champion. They have to have a well knowledge of combat, leadership, and battle tactic skills. Unable to lose a cool in a fight and are trained not to bend under extreme pressure.'

Zim was very interested in this position. 'So, its kind of like being an invader?'

Lex continued to walk, Zim followed her. Interested to hear more. 'Not exactly. Invaders are trained to work as a single, minus their SIR units.' Zim twitched at the mention. 'They work with stealth, infiltrating and to retrieve information. If you ask me, I think an invader is nothing more then, well, a SIR unit to their leaders.'

This struck Zim as something new. 'Hm. I never actually looked at it that way before. But an invader isn't just that. They are also trained in combat and need tactics to stay hidden from the enemy and can work under extreme pressure just like any of your "Champions". I mean, nothing is more stressful then being the only one of your kind on an alien planet.' He explained.

'A respectful argument Zim.' Lex grinned. 'As an Invader and a Champion do have similar traits, there are slight differences. To hold the position of Champion you must always stay with your platoon. You are responsible for the fate of each one. If something happens to that platoon or the mission they are engaging in, it's fault goes to the Champion. Its all about leadership and responsibility. To be an Invader, that just includes one.'

Lex and Zim passed in a corridor with windows for walls. Zim looked in and noticed many irkens working at table and machines. Zim stopped to watch.

'Our top scientists.' Their job is to invent and find ways to improve the living here on Haven. Lex continued her way down the hall.

'I used to be a military scientist on Vort once.' Zim replied while watching the others.

'Really.' Lex watched with him. 'But you didn't like that job I take it.'

Zim was still looking forward but wasn't staring at the irkens inside the rooms. He instead was looking at his own reflection. He remembered that he had created a infinite absorbing energy creature that accidently killed Tallest Miyuki. 'It just...wasn't my thing.'

Zim and Lex continued their way to the defense sec. It seemed like forever to get there. He knew Haven was big but this was ridiculous. 'Why does it take so long to get there?' He asked impatiently. If Haven was under attack it would lose the fight before it even started. None of your troops would get to the defense sector in time if it takes this long.' He grumbled.

'True, but most percentage of our defense is in our cloaking. Our ship has the ability to hide from almost any scanner or sense rays. Even the irken armada's who would love to get their hands on us.' Lex explained. 'And most of our troops and almost every Champion spends most of their time down there anyway. Always training and improving.'

'You sure know a lot about this place. Even more than Sayder.' Zim noticed Lex had full knowledge of Haven's capabilities. He continued to look around while the walked.

She gave a slight chuckle. "Well, I've been here longer than Sayder has.'

' How longer? And exactly how did all of this get started anyway? How old is Haven itself?' Zim wonder of Haven's origins. It was like learning of a whole new race of irkens.

'Oh, uh, easy on the questions Zim. Eh heh. Besides, I thought you were interested in the defense sec. So lets just focus on getting there, alright?' Again Zim noticed that fake smile on her face. She wasn't telling him something.

'Very well.' Zim looked blankly forward. Expressionless. They walked a while in silence, But every now and then he felt Lex's eyes stray on him. He did his best not to noticed. This irken seemed to have a certain effect on him. Usually he would feel normal standing near any other irken. But Lex seemed to have a strange effect on him. He felt nervous of doing or saying something stupid. Her smile seemed to change his hard expression and soften him up. His insides would turn on the strange scent that lingered off of her everytime he breathed it in. Zim knew that these things weren't normal. At least not to him. But...in a strange way, he didn't hate it either.

As the two irkens proceeded there way, to what Zim hoped would be his new job. He could see that the halls were getting wider. The walls were now steel and the floor they walked on changed to metal. They must have been getting closer. Zim noticed there were security cameras hanging from the ceiling. The surroundings were becoming more military. The lights were dimming as well.

'We're almost there Zi-Whoa! Not so fast there!'

It all happened so fast Zim didn't even see it happen. In a blink of an eye Lex had the back of a tiny smeet's shirt in her grip. He dangled as she held him up.

He was small with red eyes just like Zim's. '_Another smeet? How is this possible?' _Zim remembered just barely seeing one pass him in the market on his way to Prique's shop.

'And where do you think your going?' Lex said with her other hand on her hip.

'Oh! Uh, hi Lex. Ma'am. Eh heh, heh.' He said trying to look innocent but Lex wasn't buying it.

'Kuy, You know your not allowed to be this far down in the ship. You're to-'

'-To young, I know.' The smeet interrupted.

Lex gave him a strict look Zim had seen a mother on Earth do to her kid when he argued with her. The smeet known as Kuy quickly recoiled from his remark.

'S-sorry. Hey! Who's he?' Pointing to Zim, trying to change the subject. Zim cocked his eye and folded his arms.

'Kuy, its not polite to point.' The smeet put his arm down. 'This is Zim. He's new. Zim, this is Kuy.' Lex smiled.

'Hi.' Kuy greeted simply. Zim just continued to examine the little irken. 'Are you gonna join the defense sector? What are you gonna be? A trooper? A fighter pilot? You can't just to for the Champion position ya'know. I've been told you gotta earn that title. Through bravery and strong leadership.'

'Uh...' Zim didn't know how to respond. Even though he was a smeet, he talked with a street smart attitude.

'You know Lex is the-'

'Thats enough Kuy.' Lex interrupted. 'Now you wanna tell me what your doing all the way down here? ' Lex lifted him so they were eye to eye.

'I-I just wanted to watch the soldiers do their training. Thats all.' Kuy whined. 'If I'm to be a Champion when I'm older I gotta learn as much as I can now. If I do that, I'll be incredible and better than any other irken!' Even hanging in the air he puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes. Its like Zim was seeing a younger version of himself.

'I admire your desire and determination Kuy,' Lex said gently but sternly. 'but you still can't be down here. You'll get into major trouble.'

'But-'

'Do you want me to tell your mother?' At the same time. Both Kuy and Zim's jaw dropped in shock.

'_Mother?! This smeet has a mother? Whats going on here?!'_ Just when Zim thought nothing more could surprise him on this ship.

'No! No! Please! She'll kill me!' Kuy pleaded.

Lex brought his face a little closer to hers. 'Better her than me if I should catch you down here again. Understand?' Zim could tell Lex's little threat was completely fake but the smeet still nodded his head viscously.

'Yes ma'am.' He responded quietly. Antennas drooped.

Lex set Kuy down gently and released him from her grip. She then gave a warm comforting smile and then, even though he didn't have hair, ruffled his head. 'Go on then. Get outta here.'

Kuy gave a small smile back and nodded. He began to leave but before he did he turned around and looked back at Zim. 'It was nice to meet you Mr. Zim! Bye Lex!' Then continued his way down the hall.

'_Mr?' _Zim's eye still cocked. Lex waved until Kuy was out of sight then turned to Zim who stared back at her hard. His expression hadn't changed. Lex knew what he was going to ask her.

'I'll explain about that later. Right now, why don't we just get to the defense sector. Okay?' Lex placed her hand on his back, pushing him forward.

Zim's heart gave a slight hard pound in his chest when she placed his hand on him. Like it was punching his insides wanting to get out.

'Come on.' She said. Zim said nothing. Just once again followed her to the defense sector.

Something suddenly occurred to Zim. 'Hey, what was that smeet going to say about you? Sayder told me you had many jobs on this ship, and since you know so much about the defense sec. you must have a job there as well.'

Lex just smiled to herself without looking at Zim. 'Yes. I do.'

'What is it?' He asked curiously.

She continued to smile as they approached large metal door. It was outstandingly big. The outer edges were gleaming with silver chain trimmings that shimmered brightly. Zim looked up, open mouthed. In the middle of the door laid the irken emblem, but it wasn't like the irken armada's. It was slightly different. It was made of what seemed to be blue gold. The antennas... the right one was straight like the male irken's. The left, like a female's. Behind the emblem, were two beautiful circular patterns. They were thick at the top and got thinner at the bottom taking the shape of pincers.

Zim turned to Lex. 'You'll find out.'

The door began to open and the light coming from inside blinded him...


	11. The Defense Sec

1**Author's Note:** **First of all**, I will never,_ ever_, abandon this story. It might take me a while to post a new chapter, but I can safely assure you I won't quit on this story until its done. And if I ever decide to give up on it (which I doubt) I will certainly tell you so I don't leave you hanging thinking, "_Is the next chapter up yet? Now? No. Now?"_

**Second.** Thank you all for the lovely comments. They keep me going, knowing you enjoy taking time outta your life to read this.

**Thirdly**. To answer some of your guy's questions. Yes, we will see GIR again, Yes, you will meet some class-A aholes. And there will be a deeper relationship blooming between Lex and Zim.

So, without further delay. The next chapter of the Defective's Haven has finally arrived! I'm pretty sure you'll be pleased with this one. Enjoy.

**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 11- The Defense Sec**

Zim raised an arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. At first he didn't see anything, but once his eyes had adjusted the scenery before him was amazing. It was the defense sec, and it was unbelievable. The sec was huge. Zim awed as he looked around. In front of him was a large steal ramp leading the way in.

There were irkens everywhere. Some where checking and fixing some weapons, others were organizing what appeared to be some uniforms and others were training with other irkens in combat. Once Zim had a better look around the place he could see that there was actually different areas for each activity.

On his left he noticed some fighter aircrafts. There he noticed a few irkens fixing, cleaning or adjusting some parts on them. Further into the sec Zim saw rows of irkens marching in groups, practicing their fighting skills and trying to perfect their techniques.

Zim looked up and noticed a second level. 'Thats where we plan our tactics and communicate to the fighter pilots when they leave Haven.' Lex pointed out as she followed where Zim looked.

Zim continued to look around. Something on his right had caught his eye right away. It was attracting quiet a group of irken's attention. From where he stood he couldn't see it all but it appeared to be an arena ring. Like those wrestlers on earth.

'Whats that over there?' Zim pointed out. Lex looked over.

'Ah, you'll like this. Come on. I'll show you.' Lex led the way down the steal ramp. Zim followed. He took in notice that most of the irkens they walked by seemed to stop what they were doing once they saw Lex and stood at attention. It dawned on Zim at once to think that she must have a high rank in the sec to get such respect. Most of them saluted. Some waved and said hi to her while she did the same thing back.

'I take it you must be popular in the ranking area to get such admiration.' Zim said while looking at the others.

'Yeah, you could say that.' Lex said waving to another irken trooper as he cleaned his weapon. 'As you probably guessed it, I'm well known around the ship.'

Once they had reached the crowed Lex took a hold of Zim's hand and slid cautiously through the crowd up to the front. Zim could feel his face's temperature rise and hoped Lex wouldn't turn around to notice it.

The two managed to slide there way up to the front and Zim checked out his bearings. It was a combat ring alright. Two irkens were inside engaged in a spar. They both seemed to have the same weapon. A fierce looking high tech lance of some sort with its tip electrified. Both competitors were wearing a safety outfit to protect them. One was blue and the other whore red.

They circled each other like two wolves waiting for the other to make the first move. The crowd around Zim cheered on for one of the colors to win. The one in the blue made his first move and the irken in red quickly complied with his own. Dodging the first strike he swiftly slid to the right and used his lance to try and trip his opposing team mate. The blue one saw it coming and quickly countered it by jumping up and landing smoothly onto the corner post of the ring, with a sly smirk.

'This is where our troopers and champions get to brush up on their combat skills.' Lex called to Zim over the roaring crowd, who was just eating the show up.

'Uh, huh.' Zim was intrigued. They didn't have anything like this on Planet Irk. 'What are they using for weapons?' Zim asked curiously. 'I've never seen anything like that in the armada.'

'Its called the Taser Lance. An electroshock weapon meant to stun and subdue a targeted subject in close range combat. Its one of the most popular weapons we have. There are two kinds. One with the electroshock on one end, or the other, with both ends. These ones are just for practice and completely harmless. The only thing you get out of these are a little shock. Plus the safety suits are made of rubber so it absorbs most of the shocks anyway. They are mostly given to the champions as a symbol of their rank and stature.'

'I see.' Said Zim as he watched the continued fight. One hand on his chin observing the two irken's fighting skills. 'Are these two champions?'

Lex shook her head. 'No, these two are just soldiers. In this arena you get to try and test your skills to see if you have what it takes to become a champion.' Zim looked over to Lex. 'Plus, its quiet entertaining to watch.'

Zim turned back to the fight and nodded his head in agreement. They stood together watching the fight a little longer until Lex proposed they move on and finally find him a position. Zim, caught up in the excitement of the fight, had almost forgot he had a job to find here. He followed Lex out of the crowd and over to an elevator, leading to the upper floor.

'Zim?' Lex said in one of her kind tones. Zim turned his head to her. 'Is there anything your interested in?'

'Oh, uh.' Zim pondered over this in his mind. He would love to give the champion thing a try but Lex had already explained to him that he can't just go to that position. There are probably many irken's here who are trying to go for it themselves, and he would have to earn it, so the only way for him to do that is to take the next step down, being a soldier.

Zim scratched the back of his head. 'Uh, I guess...I could go for being...a soldier.'

'Well, lets see...' Lex and Zim reached out of the elevator and into the upper deck levels. 'Since you were an invader previously, that means you first had to be a soldier,' Lex circled Zim like a vulture circling its next dinner. 'And since you were an invader you've obviously surpassed the soldier's rank. So, I guess you are well qualified to be one here as well.' She tucked her hands behind her back and stood at attention.

'Of course I'm qualified!' Zim felt a little taken back thinking that she had doubts of him not even being able to be a simple soldier. 'I trained myself hard for years trying to reach my goal as an invader And even if I wasn't one I would certainly qualify to be a fine soldier. I have the wits, combat skills and the determination to take on _any _challenge that stands infront of me!' Zim said loud and proudly with his chest puffed out.

Lex just stood in front of him. Arms folded giving him a cocked eyed look and a slick "whatever you say" grin. Zim stared back and for some reason, he felt a little to recoil himself.

Well...maybe not _every_ challenge infront of him.

Zim continued to stare at Lex blankly, not knowing what to say next to her after his little outburst. Zim bit his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head again in embarrassment. Lex just let out a small laugh at his sad attempt to try and flinch her in his "fierce speech" about himself.

'Well, I have to say Zim. You certainly have the heart of one.'

Zim couldn't help but gulped down a bit of the flattery and grin slightly, hoping she wouldn't take too much notice.

'Well! Look who's here!'

Zim didn't have time to react enough once he was scooped into a head-lock by a larger irken.

'I heard things going around that you decided to stay! Welcome aboard Zim!' A large knuckle came down on his head roughly giving him a noogy.

'Gah! Who's touching me!' Zim struggled from the strong grip. The laughing irken finally released him, making him fall on his butt. He turned around, rubbing his head, to see who he should thank for the burning sensation on his skull. It was Quake.

'Quake? What are you doing here?' Zim grabbed Lex's extending hand to help him up.

'I work here of course.' He said proudly with is hands on his hips. I'm a non-commissioned officer. I supervise other military members or assign them significant administrative responsibilities. So Zim, you've come down here for a job, eh? And I see you've met the lovely Lex finally.'

'Uh, yeah.' Zim had just noticed he was still holding onto Lex's hand. He quickly, but gently, pulled away.

'Ok, first things first. Lets get you into a uniform and we will put you through some tests.' Quake picked up a clip board and examined it with his ruby eyes.

'Tests? What kind of tests?' Zim asked suspiciously.

'Relax Zim, they're simple. Just to test out your strengths, weaknesses, abilities and your wits. Its nothing serious.' Lex said reassuringly.

'Oh yeah? Then why do you make it sound serious?' Zim crossed his arms.

'Zim, every soldier, champion on Haven as gone through some tests. Surely you did some tests when you were in the Armada, right?'

That part had been true. The irken military sent irkens to Planet Devastis to train and test their skills for battle. He had been on that planet most of his life working his butt off to try and make something of himself. That something that he worked so hard for, taken away by the two he so wanted to impress, but turn into nothing.

But this time was different. This ship was his second chance. His second chance to be something. Even if it would be at a soldier's rank.

Zim stood there, silently. Looking at his shoes while he thought. Both Lex and Quake stared at him, waiting. He let out a long sigh.

'Yeah, fine. Alright. How long will this take.' Zim finally said.

'Not as long as your testing on Devastis was I can tell you that.' Lex smiled. 'A few hours tops. So!' Lex clapped her hands and rubbed them rapidly together. 'Lets get started!'

'Ok. Well, first we need you to get into a proper uniform- Lex, could you grab one for him- and then we will take you down to the lower level and start the tests.' Quake scribbled some things onto his clip board.

Lex grabbed a certain uniform that resembled almost like the irken elite uniform he used to wear when he went into space or battle. It did have different looks to it. Better, actually, and the color was different. A nice silver look. Zim's heart raced, kind of excited to put it on and have that feeling of importance again. That great vibe he got when about to head in for action. Even if they were just tests he was doing. He might actually enjoy himself.

Lex handed over the suit and Zim applied it on him. He moved around in it to see how it felt on him. 'It feels good.' Zim twisted and turned in it.

'It looks good on you.' Lex replied. Grabbing both of his shoulder blades, making sure they were alined to where they were supposed to be.

Zim's antennas perked up. He felt his stomach twist and flip leaving a tingling sensation. He tried to shake off the smile he was giving her but it wasn't working. 'Uh, t-thanks, I guess.'

Quake, still scribbling on his board, made a quick slide glance at the two, then turned his eyes back onto his board. 'Ready Zim?'

Zim turned to Quake and nodded. Lex left both of them to there thing. 'I'll be joining you both shortly. I just have to get some things done up here.'

'Alright then. Lets get going.' Quake led the way down to the lower levels. They passed a few irkens, securing their uniforms, checking their weapons, even some just chit-chatting amongst themselves.

All of the irkens. All of theses defectives. Were once with the armada. Once following the same orders he did, taking in all of the Tallest's garbage. '_I wonder what happened to them?'_ Zim thought to himself.

Quake led him to a certain area where there weren't as many irkens. 'This is where we train and test the newest soldiers and pilots for their skills.'

Zim took a gander. There appeared to be an obstacle course along the edge of the area. In the middle of it showed a combat ring like the one Zim saw before. Only this one seemed older and worn out. In the back, there was a modeled fighter ship.

'First Zim, we'll take you through the obstacle course to test out your speed and dodging capabilities. See how fast you can react to what the course throws at you. Don't worry. Its perfectly safe. Hundreds of irkens have gone through this many times before. You'll start here.' Quake led him to the end where the course said start/finish.

'The rules are simple. Complete the obstacle course before your two minutes are up.' Quake took out a key from inside of his pocket and placed it into a small circuit box attached to the wall. Zim could hear the obstacle coarse warming up. Gears grinding and rumbling and thumping sounds.

Zim inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. He pounced up and down in the place where he stood. Trying to get his heart rate up. His blood pumping. He focused himself on the course. He examined it as much as he could. Gathering all the information in his mind and pictured how he would do this. He saw some ramps, both up and down. There were objects that obviously need to be climbed and jumped over. Simple enough. But what did Quake mean about what the course threw at him? '_I guess I will find out when we start.'_ It didn't worry him that much. He had been in many serious situations that were nothing compared to a silly worn out obstacle course.

'Ready Zim?' Quake had one of his fingers on a green button.

Zim nodded, and glared at the path in front of him. Placing his best foot foreword.

'On my mark. One...two...'

Zim exhaled.

'Three! GO!' Quake pushed the green button and Zim was off.

He began his way down the path as fast as his legs could carry him. Keeping his eyes open to anything unexpectedly. He made his first leap over some spikes laid out on the path. What he didn't see coming was a blur of an object heading for him on his left.

'_What the-!'_ A heavy hammer swung swiftly at Zim. There was no time to dodge it in mid air. He quickly lowered his head as far as it would go. The hammer just missing his antennas. He could feel the breeze.

'Very good Zim!' Quake yelled from the starting line. 'Be vigilant and aware of your surroundings! A minute and forty-nine seconds!

Zim continued his way as fast as he could run. The air running past his face, his lungs inhaling as much as he could, his heart rate beating quickly against his chest. He came upon a high wall that needed to be climbed. He quickened his pace to get a good jumping start on the wall but came skidding to a complete halt a second later when he saw it immediately spring spikes.

Zim's chest raised rapidly up and down. How was he supposed to climb this? He heard something behind him. Three saw blades had risen from the ground and four came swinging from above near the starting line and moving towards him.

'Huh?!' Zim gasped.

'You can't go back Zim! Always move forward! No matter how hard the road ahead might be, the past is always the hardest! A minute and thirty-eight seconds!' Quake roared.

What was that suppose to mean?! The blades where getting closer. Zim looked back to the wall. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaped for one of the spikes. Grabbing a hold he began to climb up.

'Yes! Nicely done! Work with what you got Zim! A minute and twelve!'

Zim didn't bother climbing down, he just jumped. He had lost enough time and there was still so much of the course to cover. Zim ran and dodge every obstacle he could. Skidding, dodging, jumping, and even rolling. As he progressed down the course he noticed that they were getting trickier and coming at him more quickly, along with the blades behind him.

His breaths were getting shorter along with his time. Quake roared to him that he had fifty-five seconds left.

Zim continued to follow the path. Up and down. Twisting and turning. They certainly thought of everything when he just nearly missed being stunned by a laser to the back. Zim became more and more out of breath.

'Thirty seconds left Zim!'

Zim could see the finishing line to where he started from. He was going to make it! Only one more obstacle left! He dug his feet into the ground to get as much friction as he could. All he had to do was make a slight leap over what appeared to be a vaulting horse.

'Fifteen seconds!'

Wait, that was too simple. He looked around quickly as he jumped for it. He could see it! Two flat plat forms on either side of him where about to slam together, making him an obstacle sandwich if he didn't think fast enough.

'Ten! Nine! Eight!...'

Zim placed his first foot that touched the vault and us it to rocket himself upwards. The two platforms slammed together hard, missing his other foot by an inch. He flipped and prepared to make a landing for the finish line. He was going to make it!

'Five, four, three...'

Suddenly, out of no where, a short steal rod rolled out from under him and his foot landed right on top of it. It knocked him off balanced and he crashed to the floor with a sickening thud. He bounced and skid repeatedly until he came to a final halt. Only a few inches away from the finish line. ...No.

'WHAT THE-?!' He could hear Quake roar and the sound of his fist slam against the stop button. The gears of the moving obstacle stopped, and the area around him went silent.

Zim's head pounded as if his heart was pushed up there when he fell, and his body laid flat against the cold hard floor. He could feel beads of sweat tickling his face as they slid down. His chest rapidly moving, struggling to get air his lungs craved so much. Slowly, as much as his body protested, he began to pick himself off the ground. Only then did he fully realized the pain from his fall began to take effect.

'Ah!' He placed a hand on his head and then brought it down so he could see. Blood. Great, the cut on his head from before had opened again. He clenched at a sharp pain in his right ankle. The rod he had landed on must've twisted it.

'Zim! Are you alright?' Quake rushed to his side.

'Fine. Just perfect.' Zim was a little agitated and angry that he was so close to finishing the course and was stopped by something so small and pathetic as a steal rod.

'Was that part of the course?' Zim asked heavily trying to bring his breathing to normal rate.

Quake had a hard glare on his face. 'No, it wasn't.'

Zim could hear loud laughter coming from the entrance of the obstacle area. He looked over and saw three irkens entering, one leading the other two. Zim tried to get his visual. Still dazed from his crash landing.

The irken infront was in the same uniform as he was. Taller, and a little bit more built. He had a vertical scar on his right cheek. His skin was pale green and he had narrow dark red eyes. What Zim didn't like about this guy he could feel in his big shot, sickening grin. His arms were folded and he seemed pretty happy of the site infront of him.

'You gotta watch your step.' He mocked. His voice was low and ruthless. 'Thats the whole point of the obstacle you know.' The two other irkens behind him chuckled. They were no appealing to the eye as much as the one in front of them. The one on the left was kind of chubby with a flat head. Almost reminded Zim of Skoodge. The other looked rather stick -like.

'Nis! Just what in the galaxy do you think you're doing! You know the rules! No one is allowed in here while the obstacle is in operation!' Quake's eyes had narrowed and his shoulders raised.

'What? Its not my fault. We were just simply fixing one of the operating belts and Krow here accidently kicked one of the rods.'He pointed to the ugly fat on. The one known as Krow seemed shocked at this and gave a questioning and confused look on his face. 'We just came in here to retrieve it. Seeing him tumble like that right at the finish line was very entertaining to watch though. Hahaha!'

Zim's teeth clenched tight. He thought this was funny? It was obvious to Zim that he himself would laugh at others (mostly humans) getting hurt, but it was he who was the victim here, and he knew this was no accident. The one called Nis meant to do that. He tried to gather his composure and stand up the best he could. 'You...prick.' Zim growled under his breath.

Nis and the others stopped laughing. The smug grin on his face disappeared and he looked straight at Zim who just glared back. 'You say something, newbie?'

A small group of irkens close by heard the argument going down and decided to see what was going on. At first in pairs but in seconds the crowd grew like the one near the combat ring.

'Take it easy Zim.' Said Quake while he tried to help him keep balance. If his ankle wasn't killing him he'd be standing more straight in a decent fighting stance, ready to give that irken a taste of his own medicine. 'And you three get out of here right now! You are unauthorized to be in this area and I will _not_ warn you again!' He bellowed.

The two arguing groups were now surrounded by a crowd irkens, eagerly watching, hoping that maybe even a fight might break out.

'You don't have the authority to order us around!' Nis began to step forward along with his two little friends. Quake stood straight up, his fists and teeth clenched together. Zim, even in the pain he was in, wasn't going to back down either. He'd been in worse cases before.

'He might not have the authority,' Everyone quickly turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Zim certainly knew who's voice it was. The crowd of irkens split aside to let none other than Lex through. 'But I do.' She crossed her arms and gave Nis a stare that even made Zim a little nervous. Her voice was strict and that gentle smile she usually carried around on her face had vanished. But thats not what caught Zim's eye. She had her own uniform on and it seemed to be different form the ones any of the other soldiers were wearing. It looked more high ranked.

Five more irkens approached behind her. Wearing almost the same thing she had, and along with her, gave Nis and his little group the glare of disapproval.

He noticed Nis's antennas lower a bit at the site of her. 'Lex.' He greeted her with a groan of hate. 'Heck, we were just giving the new guy a warm welcome to Haven.' He tried to say peacefully, sneaking a distasteful grin over to Zim.

Zim growled and tried to go for Nis but Quake extended one of his arms in front of him and shook his head silently.

'Oh, were you now? Does the warm welcome just happen to involve you rolling a steal rod under his feat during training?' Lex picked up the steal rod and twiddled it in her hand. Her voice was calm but very stern. The crowd around them was silent.

Nis gave a slight snicker. 'I honestly don't know what you mean, Lex. As I explained to _chubby_ over there,' He thumbed toward Quake. 'Its was simply an accident.'

Lex's eyes narrowed. 'Cut the crap Nis. Innocence is not something your good at. I saw what you did from the observation room and if I ever see you pull something like that again I can assure you this is the last time you'll be wearing that uniform. We are here to fight foes outside of Haven. Not to be making them inside!'

Nis clamped his hands on his uniform as if searching for something. 'Gee, you know I forgot my pen. But I will certainly wright that down as soon as I get the chance.'

A short gasp from the crowd told Zim that he probably shouldn't have said that. Even Nis's two friends took a step back from him.

'You got a lot of nerve talking to Lex like that!' One of the irkens behind Lex tried to make a forward attempt on Nis, but just as Quake did to Zim, she extended her own arm as a silent no.

Nis grinned. 'Heh, same old Lex. Always preferring the non violent road to solve your problems instead of taking action.' Nis chuckled in a mocking tone.

'The only problem I've got,' she started. Her voice quiet and strong. 'Is the one standing in front of me creating fights for no apparent reason.' She began to walk towards Nis with a sturdy pace and a hard determined glance. 'And don't _ever_ think that I can't handle a situation when it calls for it, especially if it includes violence.'

This side of Lex made Zim think he was looking at a whole new irken apart from the one he thought he knew. From a kind, easy going bar tender to a...a fierce authoritative military figure. Just something about that made a shiver crawl up his spine. And not in a bad way. She was impressive.

From Nis's expression it was clear that he didn't like to be put down by either someone smaller than him, or that fact that she was a female telling him off.

'Then why don't you prove it.' Nis growled.

They were now face to face. The tension was so thin you could cut it with the a dull butter knife. The crowd held its breath.

A small sly grin, that could easily resemble one of Nis's own, crept its way onto Lex's face. 'A challenge, is it?'

'Right now.' He hissed back.

It all seemed to happen so fast. 'Huh? Wait! Whats going on?' Zim asked Quake as a crowd started to gather around the obstacle area as the two apposing irkens jump into the worn out combat ring.

Quake helped him stand up on his good foot while he supported his bad ankle. 'Nis has always been the rotten one ever since he came onto Haven. Always thinking about himself and trying to start fights for no reason. I don't even know why Elder Malk had allowed him on this ship. He does nothing thats helpful.' Quake brought Zim to a good view of the ring. The cheering and woots had already begun.

'So, whats with the sudden challenge then?' Zim watched as Lex did a few stretches in one corner of the ring.

Quake gave a heavy sigh. 'Lex only uses fighting as a last resort. Many times she has tried to tell Nis and his little tag-a-longs to back off on others but it looks like today she'll finally have to knock some sense into him. About time if you ask me.'

Zim's heart began to race again as excitement ignited from the crowds cheers and the fierce look in both Lex and Nis's face. Lex motioned one of the special uniformed soldiers to toss her a taser lance, while Nis just grabbed one from the one called Krow.

'Is she any good?' Zim asked curiously, not taking his eyes off her as she twirled her lance effortlessly.

'Heh, the best. Lex is the head champion of Haven's defense sec.'

Zim's jaw dropped. 'Say wha-!?'

_DING!_

The fight had started, and Nis dared to make the first move. He charged towards her with hatred in his dark red eyes. He swung his lance at her, aiming for the head, but Lex saw it coming and ducked. Giving her the opportunity to strike his feet. Knocking him onto his back. The crowd roared and cheered for Lex as Nis made a cheap shot to her own. Lex easily dodged it and jump over him to the other side of the ring in a spectacular flip.

Zim awed at her superior fighting skills. She was fast and smart. She knew exactly when he would attack and how to counterstrike. Zim didn't know whether it was the rush of the crowd's cheer or the way she moved but whatever it was... exhilarating. The pain in his head seemed to vanish being caught up in the excitement.

'Graagh!' Nis roared as he struggled to pin Lex down but to no use. He attacked and attacked but each one Lex blocked over and over with own lance.

'Are you even trying?' Lex mocked.

_Clang!_ Their lances collided in with each other. Now it was a test of strength. Both tips of the lance's sparked and rattled as each irken tried to gain the upper hand. Both glaring into each others eyes. Zim had to admit that even if Nis was bigger, Lex was completely capable of holding her ground.

'You always think -hurgh- you're the best, don't you? _Lex!_' Nis huffed as they swayed back and forth trying to out do one another.

'Heh, funny.- hmph- I always thought that was you.' A sly smirk rose from Lex. Without knowing what was coming. Lex tossed her own lance into the air and grabbed hold of Nis's own lance, pulling him forward, which he was not ready for. Lex used her foot to trip Nis and used her free arm to close line him across the chest, knocking him face first onto the ring floor.

The crowd cheered and roared. Nis quickly turned to get up, but Lex caught her own lance in mid air and pointed Nis's own in his face. She placed one foot one his chest. To keep him pinned. There was no way out for him at this point. Lex had won.

_DING!_

Cheers rang through the defense sec as Lex reigned the winner of the combat ring. Her slick smile of satisfaction made Zim's heart skip a beat. Clearly Nis was out of his position to challenge Lex from the begining. She obviously was the head leader of the champions. Zim guessed that the other five irkens who showed up with her must be champions themselves.

She raised her foot off of him and tossed aside the two lances. 'Alright everyone! Shows over, back to work.' She ordered for everyone to hear. The other champions helped move the crowd along back to their previous stations.

Lex turned back to face Nis, who glared fiercely back at her. 'This is my final warning to you Nis. If I ever see you pull something stupid like this again, I'll have no choice but to demote you from the defense sector, strip you of your soldier title, and have Elder Malk himself assign you a job whatever he sees fit for you. Got it?'

Her message was loud and clear. Nis growled and gave her a hateful look but finally, stared down.

'Now get out of here. You're relieved for the rest of the day, without pay.'

Nis slid out of the ring grumbling under his breath. He shot Zim a disgusted nasty glare and muttered. 'Watch you back.' Zim made another attempt at him but Quake held him back.

Once Nis and his cronies had left the obstacle area Lex leaped out of the ring and over to check up on Zim's condition.

'You alright? How's your ankle? Can you walk?' Lex asked calmly examining his body.

Getting a closer looker on Lex's outfit, he could really see it suited her well. The sleek silver armor on her uniform reflected beautifully from her gleaming blue eyes as her hard expression softened back to normal.

'I... I'm fine.' He assured her he had worse injuries before in the past and this was nothing.

'Well thats good to hear.' She said grabbing his cheeks in both hands to get a closer look at the cut on his forehead.

Zim couldn't help but swallow hard at the touch of her hands on his face. His heart rate began to speed up again as fast as it did when he ran the obstacle. His face so close to hers, and the scent lingering off her made his legs slowly turn to jelly. As if it wasn't hard enough to stand already, even with Quakes support. What was happening to him? He tried his best to focus.

'As Quake has probably told you by now. That was Nis. The other two that follow him around are Krow and Lat. Don't worry about them. Those three are all bark and no bite.'

Still, Zim couldn't help but have a taste for revenge on that Nis for doing this to him. He could never simply just let a grudge go until he had his fill in seeing his foes crash and burn.

'I was observing your process in the upper deck level. You seemed to be doing great until he showed up. Hmph. Always the jealous type.'

Lex had been watching him? The heat in his face changed. Was she impressed of his moves? He wondered.

'So, Quake what do you think?'

Quake folded his arms. 'Its quite obvious that he would have made it if Nis hadn't interfered. So you past the first examination Zim. Now lets take care of that ankle before we carry on.'

'What? No, no. I'm perfectly fine. I just-' Zim tried to walk on his own but didn't get very far. 'Gah!' He bellowed in pain, almost falling over only to be quickly caught by Lex.

'Your not continuing anything until you're fully recovered.' Lex demanded. 'Lets get you to the upper decks.' Zim let out short huff in displeasure.

...

Back at the up levels of the defense sec Zim sat in a chair while Lex scrambled around for a first aid kit. 'Quake call Sayder will ya. Bring him down here.'

'Yes ma'am.' He simply replied.

Lex grabbed the first aid and seated herself over Zim. As much as he hated people repeatedly saving him and mending his wounds. He couldn't help but be somewhat grateful. No one ever cared for him this much in his entire life.

Lex crabbed a clean cloth from the kit and began to gently clean the dry blood from his face. Every time her hand touch his cheek it sent butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He tried his best not to focus on her face, as hard as it was. So he tried to break the silence with small talk.

'So, you're the head leader of the champions?' Was the first thing that came to him. 'How?'

'Oh, a long time ago. Elder Malk appointed me the position.' She tossed the aside the bloody cloth and observed the clean cut. 'I don't think it'll need any serious mending. Its already stopped bleeding. We'll just put a band aid on it for now until Sayder gets here.' She then turned to his ankle.

Gently picking it up and placing it in her own lap. Zim's face was getting hot.

'Uh-um y-you don't have to look at it. Its feeling better already, I can probably just- OUCH!' Lex gently squeezed his ankle to observe it. 'Easy!'

'Feeling better already, huh?' She mimicked sarcastically. Zim just glared in disapproval. 'Sorry Zim, but I have to see how bad it is.' Said Lex, looking back down at his ankle. 'Its seems to be quite swollen. We'll put a cold bag on it.' She gently placed Zim's ankle on the her chair and got up to retrieve one. He watched her search through a small cooler.

'Where did you learn how to fight like that?' Zim asked.

'Oh, I've been taught all my life. Watching others, training hard, even Elder Malk taught me a few moves in his younger days. He taught me a lot actually. Even things that didn't involve fighting.' She poked her head out of the cooler and walked back with cold bag.

'...What did you do before you came to Haven?' He made a clenching expression as she nicely laid the cold bag on his ankle.

'Before? ...I-uh, was just a normal irken soldier. Of the Armada. You know.' She said while not making eye contact.

'Hmm...' Zim said quietly not believing her. It seemed every time he tried to make an attempt to find out a little more about her, it was a lie or a block..

'Lex. Sayder has arrived.' Quake announced as Sayder himself entered the room.

'Well, well, well. Look at this. Been here for half a day and you look just like you did when you first came aboard Haven.' Sayder chuckled. He place his medical bag beside him and Lex moved aside for him to take a look at Zim.

'So, what was the cause this time?' He asked, peeling off the band aid and checking out his cut. Zim let out a cold growl.

'Nis.' Lex said plainly and dry. 'He "interrupted" Zim's obstacle course.

'Again?' Sayder turned to Lex. 'That guy brings me more patients then any tiny incident ever could. But, I know you were the one to put him back in his place, eh Lex?'

Lex crossed her arms and looked down seriously. 'Yeah but the problem is he doesn't stay there very long. He just goes at it again, and to be truthful I'm getting tiered of it.'

'Your not the only one.' Quake agreed with is hands on his hips.

'Well, the cut on your head looks fine now, But you might have to stay off your ankle for a couple of days. Here, drink this. It'll help the swelling go down.' Sayder handed him a bottle of the blue elixir he gave to him in sickbay.

'Off it for a few days? But I have tests to preform and training-' Zim protested.

'Your tests won't come out nicely on a bad ankle, Zim. Its best to just take it easy.' Said Quake.

'But...Uargh!' Zim clenched his knuckles tight. 'Its that stupid Nis's fault! None of this would have happened if he hadn't tripped me with that rod! The next time I see him, I'm gonna-'

'Your not gonna _do_ anything Zim.' Lex's arms were still folded and she stared at Zim seriously. 'Fighting in Haven against one another is strictly prohibited. It may be hard to let go, but you can't just let Nis get under you skin like that. Thats what he wants. An excuse to fight.'

'But!'

'Thats an order.' Lex said straight out.

It was like his voice was stuck in his throat. Lex really knew how to take charge of a situation alright. No one has ever made Zim silent on his own accord before. Especially when someone ordered him around. But, Lex was the head champion and she must have known what she meant.

Still not pleased with the idea of letting his new found grudge against Nis go, he had no choice. It seemed if Zim wanted to carry on being in the defense sec, he would have to take Lex's orders.

He relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his fits while breathing out a heavy frustrated sigh. Eyes still narrowed in frustration he look at the floor, away from the other three. Lex to it as a sign.

'Alright Sayder, Take care of Zim's ankle while Quake and I get back to work.' Quake was already out the door.

'Can do.' He said simply waving goodbye.

Zim still had his head looking the other way, but he knew she was silently staring at him just before she herself left the room.

Zim closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tiered.

**Author's Note:** Oh boy, what a chapter. Lex seriously knows how to kick butt. And we will find out why she has so many jobs and such a high stature soon enough if you're wondering. The story is getting deep. We will also find out what Tallest Red and Purple are up to.

Hope this chapter filled you up. Leave comments and tell me what you think. I'm out.


	12. The Old Ways and A New

1**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your wonderful comments ya'll. I gotta tell ya. They make me feel good. Here's the next installment to my story. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer them the best I can. Enjoy!

**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 12- The Old Ways and A New**

It had been over a week and a half since Zim was abducted by Haven. Almost two weeks since he met Elder Malk and Lex. A few days ago from an Invader of planet Earth to a soldier of defectives.

It was only a few hours ago Zim had finally finished his tests to prove himself as a soldier of Haven. They went through many trials. Zim showed them how well he knew his gadgets and weapons. They tested his knowledge with trick questions and how to make plans through tough scenarios. They watched and examined Zim as they forced him to try and buckle under pressure from deadly mazes and written exams, but Zim was strong and he knew it. He passed most of them beautifully. The only ones he had problems with were the ones that he had to do in groups. Teamwork was not his strong point.

Thanks to Sayder's elixir his ankle had fully healed from the obstacle course incident. He was still steamed that he didn't get to have his go with Nis. He was hoping he might come across him in one of the hallways and they could duke it out. Showing him that hes not just some "newbie". But Lex had beaten him in the combat ring and he hadn't seen him since. He also hadn't seen much of Lex either. She was so busy with so many jobs. Its true she spent most of her time down in the defense sector but she was mostly on the upper deck level and he was training on the lower deck. He didn't understand why, but he was kind of hoping of running into her. He liked her company. Her warm smile, her soft blue eyes that shined like the stars themselves and her lovely voice which was like music to his ears. Zim never could fully understand it though.

Why did he feel the need of her company? Why did he feel so...soft around her? He _never_ felt like this before. Not to any irken or to any other species in that matter. For some reason he would go from headstrong Zim, proud and fierce, to a nervous wreck. Nothing but jelly legs and a tounge tied mouth. The heat in his face would rise and his antennaes would just melt to her scent.

Maybe he was coming down with something. That must be it. Zim was catching something. It probably had something to do with being around all of these defectives. Yeah, that must be it. Zim was getting sick. It's the only explanation. The only reason.

...But then, if Zim was getting sick, why was it he felt this way only around Lex? Was it because she was a female? He didn't feel this way around Tak or Tenn even. In fact, he wouldn't even notice them.

Zim had been sitting in his own room for hours ever since he had finished his shift in training. Staring at his ceiling, lying on his bed. Thinking.

So, this was his new life. He had to admit it wasn't that bad. Quite passive compared to his old life and not as much action, but it wasn't that bad. Here, there were irkens actually...happy. Communicating with each other, just talking about there day, sharing funny moments they had. Zim never thought about it before, but it was like being back on earth. The irkens here were just...irkens. When they weren't working they were just hanging around with each other. It was quite weird to see. On Planet Irk irkens were working all the time. Zim wasn't used to it. After his training he would just quietly head back to his dorm until he had to go back to the defense sector.

He did occasionally walk around Haven a bit to get his bearings on the place. It was amazing. Almost as big as the Massive. He didn't bother going back to the market, not if Gir was there. Zim also felt sick to his stomach every time he thought of the little robot.

Was he feeling guilty for the way he treated him? Hmph. Why should he. He was a S.I.R unit. A robot for invaders and he wasn't an invader anymore. He had no business with him.

But still...it was different not having the little guy wondering behind him in his shadow. It was, quiet.

Zim stretched his arms and legs out. He was back in his normal clothes and his new uniform hanging in his closet. On his desk next to the T.V was the sleep mode device. He still hadn't tried it out.

Zim grabbed himself a second, then pounced off his bed and decided to take another adventure around Haven. He walked out of the dorms and off to wherever his feet would take him.

...

'Elder Malk, sir.'

'Yes?'

'We seem to be having trouble with our cloaking device again.' A green eyed irken reported.

'Again? What is it this time?' The elder sat in his chair observing the big screen.

The smaller irken stared and studied his smaller screen. 'I've been running a diagnoses about a hundred times over and its doing what its been doing before. I lose the connection and can't operate the controls. I don't understand.' He scratched his head in confusion.

Elder Malk pressed his fingers to his chin. 'Mmm.'

'Maybe, it could be a loose wire somewhere, sir. I could have a crew come up here and check out the wiring if you'd like.'

'No, I doubt thats the problem.' Malk's eyes were still clued to the big screen, staring off into the ocean of stars. 'The hard drive to the cloaking is in the defense sector. Call Lex up here. I need to speak to her.'

'Yes sir.'

...

It was late in Haven. Most irkens were either at the food court or in their dorms relaxing. But Zim didn't feel like doing neither of the two. He just continued to walk down the halls blindly. It was quiet. The only sound was the taping of his feet. As he began to settle into this ship, it wasn't that bad to be around. He had gotten used to it faster than he thought he might.

Was it because he was so desperate to find a place to be? Ever since the incident on Earth he never felt like this before. Not having a place as an invader, or even a part of his own species. Of course these defectives _were_ irken, but they were so different compared to the rest.

It still boiled in his head trying to think what made him defective. So he made a few mistakes here and there, who didn't? He might've been impulsive and loud but thats who he was, he couldn't help that, he was proud of being himself.

...

The door slid open as Lex entered the command room. 'You wanted to see me sir?'

'Ah, yes Lex I did.' Elder Malk greeted. 'We seem to be having troubles maintaining our cloaking. Have you noticed?'

'I have in fact elder. I have been down there for days trying to figure out the problem. Everything seems operational. No parts seem to be missing or broken.'

'The cloaking device is our number one concern and is the first thing we count on to keep ourselves hidden from the armada. It is vital that we stay undetected by them and other aliens under their allegiance. To keep this ship and those in it safe.'

'I understand sir. I've been going through the data just before you called me. There seems to be a corruption in the system.' She scrolled down a small mobile notebook in her hand. 'I need to run some more tests to be certain though.'

'Viral?' Elder Malk asked.

'I'm not sure. I will head back down to the defense sector and gather up all the information I can.'

There was a stretch of silence before Lex turned around and headed for the door. 'Wait.' Spoke the elder. His pale blue eyes still looking forward. 'Come back. Everyone else, please leave.' He ordered.

In seconds everyone stopped what they were doing and left the room. Lex stood alone, staring at the back of the elder's chair. Lex felt uncertain of the situation. She drummed her fingers on her notepad.

'Do you think...' Malk finally spoke. 'Do you think it could be an insider, Lex?'

Lex's eyes widened. 'You mean, like someone inside Haven could be disabling the cloaking device? You think there might be a traitor amongst us?'

Elder Malk sighed. 'I'm afraid there might be.'

'Sir, I wouldn't understand why. You've been so good to us. Everyone loves it here and they have so much more freedom then back with Red and Purple. We all-'

' How is Zim by the way?'

'Huh?' The sudden changed of the subject caught Lex off guard.

'Zim. How is he holding up in his new environment?' Elder Malk turned his head to Lex.

'Fine, I guess. I haven't seen him lately since his first day here. Why do you ask all of a sudden?'

He didn't answer.

'You... you don't think hes the one that could be doing it, do you? I mean, he just got here. Zim doesn't know much about this place yet and he wouldn't know...' Lex folded her arms behind her back. She couldn't see, but she had a feeling the elder was smiling at her. 'What?'

The old irken gave a soft chuckle. 'You seem a little defensive for him.'

Lex's eyes turned wide again. 'W-what? Don't be ridiculous sir.' She laughed unconvincingly.

'You should know by now you can't lie to me Lex.'

'Look, I just know he isn't the one doing it. We've been having this trouble before he even came on board.'

'I never said he was the one doing it.' Malk smiled.

Lex gave him a confused cock-eyed look. 'Then what is your point sir?'

'I just asked how he was doing. Hes taken the job for soldier I've heard.'

'Yes, I think he wishes to be a Champion thats why he took the job.' Lex walked up next to Elder Malk and stared out into the gulf of space like he was.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted that position. Having his Invader title stripped away from him would've been like having your entire identity taken away with the press of a button.' Malk said quietly.

'I guess it must've been hard for him. He does seem a bit down on himself.' Lex placed her head on her fist.

'It seems that way.' He grinned to himself. 'Did you know he single handedly stop Red and Purple's Impending Doom operation?'

Lex looked up at Elder Malk. 'He did?' She said with amazement.

'By accident of course.'

Lex chuckled but stopped soon after. 'Wait. Why are you telling me this?'

Malk looked down at the tiny irken before him. 'To try and understand him.'

Lex was confused. She thought she was sent up here to talk about the ship's cloaking defense, not Zim. 'Where are you going with this sir?'

'He is so keen on impressing leaders and others around him by his deeds, he is blinded by the faults. Having lost his Invader status has thrown him into a state of confusion and uneven certainty. It has left a big hole in him. At this point he is quite fragile and if somehow the worst is to happen say, he is contacted outside of Haven by the Armada, it could be a threat to us. At this time his decisions are unstable. He could sway to any side.'

'I take it you want me to do something about it?' Lex folded her arms.

'Yes, could you possibly... keep an eye on him?'

Lex continued to stare blankly.

'You've been working too much Lex. Take a day off. You need to relax yourself.' Elder Malk stood up from his chair.

'A...a day off? Elder Malk I don't need a day off. I haven't been working too hard at all. In fact, I think I've been slacking. I need to go down there and-'

'Lex...' Elder Malk began in a long warning tone.

Lex sighed heavily. She had been feeling a bit exhausted lately. Working long hours with almost no breaks at all to collect herself. She had been caught up in so much work she would spend days mostly down in the defense sec.

...Suppose she could take maybe one day off to get to know the new irken a bit more. After all, she did find him kind of...cute.

'Alright, but right after I finish running these-'

'I will send someone down to finish the work you've started. Your day off begins now.' Elder Malk ordered.

'But elder sir! I have to...I need to go and-'

'Now, Lex.'

'But I-'

Elder Malk looked at her.

Lex sighed again. 'Ok, ok, ok.' She began to turn and leave but felt the elder's hand on her head.

She looked up. As pale as his eyes were she could see the reflection of her own in his. A gentle smile was carved on his whitened green skin. He kneeled down to Lex and place his hands on her shoulders.

'Sometimes, I fear I trained you too well. To look after so many things and others. To juggle so many tasks you forget to look after yourself.' He said softly.

Lex gave him a reassuring gentle smile. 'I'm fine sir. Really.'

'I know. You're a strong one, Lex. I just want you to live happy like the others. You share the freedom of Haven as well.'

'I know. I'll do my best.'

Elder malk stood back up. 'Alright, go on then. Send the others back in and then enjoy your day off.'

'Yes sir.' She stood at attention as Elder Malk did the same.

...

Zim gave a small unsure look around a corner. 'Where the heck am I?' It amazed and annoyed him how easy it was to get lost. He came upon a strange door that grabbed his attention. There was writing above the door. 'Incubation chamber? Could this answer my smeet question finally? No one else seems to answer it. Its time I find things out for myself around here.' With no second thought Zim opened the door.

The room was empty. Only the sound of machines humming could be heard. It was quiet and a little cold. The place was blue and extremely clean. Zim glanced around and noticed in the middle were four glass tanks. Zim slowly made his approach to them. As he got closer he couldn't see inside. They were fogged up. He took one of his hands and swiped the class, then leaned forward to peer inside. In a split second Zim took a step back, jaw dropped. Then made a second approach. There...there was a smeet inside. It laid naked and small. Curled up as if it was sleeping. Could Haven be breeding their own here?

'Zim?' Said a voice behind him. Zim turned. It was Sayder. 'What are you doing here?' Sayder wore a long white coat and gloves. He also carried a clip board at his side.

'I was just, um...looking around Haven. You know. Exploring a bit, getting to know the place.' Said Zim honestly.

'I see. Found anything interesting?' Sayder walked up to him.

Zim crossed his arms and looked around the room aimlessly. 'Well, this place seems interesting.'

'Isn't it? Elder Malk designed it.' Sayder said cheerfully. He walked up to the glass chamber Zim was looking in. He never thought to see an irken so tiny.

'This one is Fayden. He should be ready to come out within a few weeks.' Sayder said while checking his board.

'Fayden? ...Who gets to name them?' Asked Zim.

'Why the parents of course. Who else?' Said Sayder.

Zim eyes went wide. 'Wha? But...irkens can't be...how is that? Parents?'

Sayder gave a slight chuckle in his throat while observing the other smeets. 'Confused? I understand. Of course we obviously are devoid of reproducing like most other species for as long as we've known. You see, how we make smeets here we extract the DNA samples from the two irkens who want a smeet of their own. We also take some data of the two irken's own PAK to make one of these.' Sayder led Zim over to a section of the chamber.

They were PAKs not yet equipped to a host. Instead they seemed to be inserted into a computer. 'This is so the newly born smeet has some similarities of his or her parents, and can grow to think for themselves and make their own choices like everyone else here.'

Zim observed the specialized PAKs. In a way, Zim was right. Haven _was_ breeding their own here. But why? How could two irkens want a smeet of their own? For what reason? As Zim thought this through it was amazing how similar these irkens were to the humans he observed on Earth.

Two humans of the opposite sex would get together and mate forming a family of their own. It was in his study of human affection that he found this. But... irkens were incapable of such feelings. Zim remembered trying to experience it, but it ended up having him burned with meat, being chased by a dog and thrown into trash cans. In the end it was plainly obvious he wasn't experiencing human affection since the person he was trying to initiate it with was Tak. An irken herself who hated his guts.

'I still don't get it.' Zim spoke out. 'Why would a pair of irkens want a smeet in the first place? To have a family of their own?'

'Yes.' Sayder answered simply. 'Why else?'

Zim placed his hands on his hips and stared back at the tubes. 'Before you came in I thought Haven was breeding their own for military purposes. You know, like they do back on Irk.'

'What? No. I mean, once the smeet is older it can join the Haven defense sector if it wants to. But, its not the main reason we do it.' Sayder explained seriously. The tone in his voice had changed.

'Then what is the reason?' Zim asked.

Sayder turned away from Zim to check Fayden's soon to be PAK. For a while he didn't speak, which annoyed him. 'Zim, this ship is our only chance we have if we are to survive against the armada. To them we aren't irkens but like a totally different race instead. Disapproved of who we are, they've been determined to wipe us out. They believe we are the weak branch of irken society.'

Zim stared at him silently. Sayder then turned around with a harden expression on his face. 'Elder Malk says our race was once able to reproduced naturally, and for that we also used to care for one another and live our own lives to whatever we saw fit for ourselves, until we became a ruthless swarming infestation that took over anything we saw fit to our needs.' Sayder picked up a cord and inserted it into one of the PAKs.

' He believes that were not defectives at all but a handful of our ancestors trying to regain what we have lost thousands of years ago when our race first started.' Sayder looked a Zim with a slight grin of satisfaction. 'When we're gone these smeets will bring a new generation of irkens.'

Zim was trying to take as much of this in as he could. Their ancestors? Zim couldn't picture his own race having mates and living lives without it involving wars, battles and invading planets.

'So, defectives are really irkens from a line of others thousands of years ago before we started taking over planets?' Zim asked

'Thats what Elder Malk believes, and so do I.'

Zim followed Sayder around as he continued to check the machinery and unborn smeets. There weren't many tubes. Suppose only a slight few wanted a smeet.

He chose to ask his next question carefully. 'Are you implying that we were once able to have affectionate feelings for one another?'

'We still do Zim.' Sayder said confidently. 'Its just a rare thing now a days. We've just suppressed it for so long. Through so many generations of training ourselves to be cold to others so we could focus on our tasks at hand. A lot of irkens don't even know its there, or if they even feel it themselves, but its there. Sometimes the past finds a way to resurface.'

'Riiight, and with that we're able to have a mate of our own and breed?'

'Uh huh. We are capable of love Zim, and to want a family.'

'_...love?'_ Zim thought. A female and a male irken...together? It made plenty of sense but for some reason he found it hard to understand. If he himself was a defective, then would that mean he was a decedent of the first line of irkens? Their PAKs were recycled to a new host containing parts of the previous host's history, experiences, personality and DNA. Could it be affection and attraction he was feeling towards Lex? Was Zim feeling certain emotions he never thought he had, and the guilt he felt when he had told Gir off so coldly?

Sayder noticed Zim was deep in his thoughts. 'Anything else you're curious about?'

At first Zim didn't say anything. He just stood there quietly. '...No. I'll be going now.' He had a lot on his mind to think about at this point. With a goodbye nod from Sayder, Zim left him to complete his work and exited the incubation chamber.

These feelings and emotions that Sayder had mentioned. They just seemed so ridiculous. The only "love" he has ever felt was the love for himself, and maybe some attachments to some of his gadgets. But lately, after Red and Purple's attempt to kill him, the only emotions he was feeling at the moment were anger and depression. Except when he was with Lex.

Around her he felt ...lighter. Her smile seemed to melt away his sorrow, and her gentle voice made him feel calm and steady. Was he feeling something different with Lex? He hadn't even known her for very long and he was already feeling a strange attachment to her. His face went warm at the thought. He shook it off.

He proceeded his way down the narrow hall. He convinced himself to head down to the food court to think some of this over. He was craving for a drink at the bar and maybe a slight snack, but didn't very far when the entire ship gave a sudden violent shake, slamming Zim into the wall.

'Uragh!' Zim stood up and rubbed his head. 'What was that?!' The ship gave another quake. He could hear things slamming and crunching. Were they under attack? At first Zim didn't know what to think. There was no time to get his suit and run down to the defense sec. He decided to just head down there without it and see what was going on. Zim shook himself off and headed to the nearest elevator. He ran into another irken on the way.

'Hey! You!' The irken stopped running and looked over in Zim's direction. 'Whats happening? Do you know whats going on?'

The other irken looked startled. 'I'm not sure! I think we might be under attack!' He continued to run.

Zim began to hear other irkens around him shouting and running. The shipped shook and sparks flew from broken wires.

'ZIM!' A voice called out. Quake was running up to him. He was fully dressed in his uniform.

'Quake! Whats going on? Are we under attack?' Zim shielded himself from flying sparks and debris.

'Afraid so! We must head down to the defense sector immediately! Come on!' He roared over the loud explosions.

Zim ran at Quake's side in a race to the defense sec. Not that he was pleased, but finally! Some action!

'How could we be under attack? I thought this ship had a highly advanced cloaking device!' Zim yelled to Quake as they pursued down the hall and into the elevator.

'We lost it a few hours ago! Something, or someone had disabled it!' Quake replied.

He wondered, as they descended down into the defense sec, who was attacking them. Could it be they were discovered by The Massive? If so, it wouldn't be long before they lost their chance to defend themselves. Zim heart pounded hard against his chest. He could feeling his adrenalin pumping throughout his body.

They had almost reached the bottom but the elevator had suddenly crashed to a stop from another hit. Zim landed against Quake. He could see lights flashing and sirens going off signaling danger. This was bad. Haven was under attack and the two of them were stuck in an elevator!

'Zim! We gotta get out of here! The elevator could give way any second now!' Quake said as he got to his feet. They could hear a long deep moaning tone from the elevator shaft.

Zim picked up a broken pipe on the floor and jabbed it between the door trying to force it open. He struggled but with Quake's help they managed to pry it open.

'Let's move!'

They continued their way. Sirens going off. Fires breaking out. Debris everywhere. Irkens fleeing for shelter in their dorms while others made their way to the defense sec as well. Some irkens were doing their best to keep things from getting worse. Trying to keep most of the damages to a minimum.

'We're almost their Zim! We just have to- GAH!' An explosion came out of no where to their right, sending a huge chunk of debris at Quake knocking him to the floor hard.

'Quake?' Zim struggled to see through the dust. His ears were ringing from the blast. Zim waved most of it away to get a clear view. He looked over and found Quake lying on his back injured, half buried in rubble. Zim ran over to him to check on his condition but was interrupted by a haunting sound at his side. He turned and saw a giant hole in the wall from the explosion. Through the haze of dust Zim spotted a large shadow coming forward. Someone or something was boarding them.

Zim struck a fighting stance infront of Quake, ready and prepared. Eyes narrowed as the object made its way inside. Zim's jaw dropped when he got a clear looked at what was in front of him. It was some sort of robot. Big, and threatening. It's eyes glowed red and it's hands were steal cold claws that glistened in what light the hallway still had. It towered over Zim like some fierce creature standing on it hind legs. The metal plated skin it wore was a jet black with red lining. As it proceeded its way over to Zim, he could see something on it's chest. It was the irken armada emblem.

Zim clenched his teeth together as the robot made a high pitched roar and charged towards him. The metallic sound of his feet pounded hard against the floor, displaying it's heavy figure. Zim unleashed his spider legs and jumped onto the robot's back just before it had a chance to swipe him. He grabbed onto the shoulder blades of the robot to hang on for dear life. He desperately tried to find some wires under the armor, hopefully being able rip them out, but it was no use. The robot was amazingly well built.

It roared and screeched trying to pry Zim off it's back. Back and forth the giant metal man swayed finally able to seize Zim by the arm and chuck him hard against the wall of the ship.

'Aurgh!' Zim struggled to get his feet quickly, preparing for a striking blow, but it didn't come. He looked up and saw it moving over to where Quake was.

It's fierce claw shift into a deadly canon, aiming at Quake. 'TARGET LOCKED. TERMINATE.' It said with a low hollow voice.

Zim ran over as fast as he could to make another attempt to jump him but the robot was ready this time. With the same arm he struck Zim hard in the chest and sent him flying a few feet away before hitting the floor.

'Urgh...' Quake was coming conscious. As he rubbed his head he looked up to see what was happening. 'What the?'

'TERMINATE.' The robot stomped its way over to Zim's motionless body. Preparing to kill.

Zim opened his eyes only to see stars. His chest ached from the force of the impact. It was hard for him to catch his breath. Beads of sweat slid down hi face. He could hear the robot's footsteps getting louder and louder. Not even a second later did he realize he was staring down the barrel of the devastating canon. It looked like the end for Zim.

'AAARGH!!' Just before the robot fired it was side tackled by Quake, knocking him over with his body weight. They both struggled and fought to gain the upper hand. It was hard to see who was winning. Zim was amazed at his strength and ability. He fought fiercely without a hint of quitting.

As he gathered himself up off the floor Zim spotted a horrid looking metal tentacle with a deadly spike rising out from it's back. Quake didn't notice. He was wrapped up just trying to keep the robot's claws away from him. It was ready to pierce his head! Zim sprang into action again and grabbed the tentacle under his arm before it had a chance to strike. The robot kicked Quake off of him and stood up with Zim still hanging from it's tentacle. It fired a shot out of it's gun, just nearly missing Quake.

How were they gonna kill this thing with out being blown to bits? It was hard enough for Zim just to keep the spiked tentacle from making him a piece of swiss cheese. Wait a minute! There was a way!

With all the strength he could conjure, he took out his spider legs out once again and drove them as deep as he could into the robots armor for support. Taking the tentacle out from under his arm he struck the spike down hard into the robot's own head. It screeched loudly as sparks sprung out from it's head. It's arm's fiercely waving rapidly in the air trying to get Zim off of him. He dug the spike deeper. It slammed itself into the walls like an angry bull trying to dismount it's rider. Swinging, heaving and bucking.

'TERM-TATE- TERMA-ATE!' The robot was short circuiting.

Quake found this as a perfect opportunity to grab the robot's canon arm and rip it off, prepared to fire it's own weapon at him.

'Zim, move!'Quake yelled.

Zim leaped off the flailing robot just in time before it got blasted square in the chest by it's own canon. It collided hard against the wall leaving it cracked and dented. Zim met back next to Quake's side watching the sparks fly from torn and ripped wires that poked out from the cracked armor. Zim watched the robot's eyes slowly fade, shutting down from a burning red glow to a black emptiness.

For a moment, neither Zim or Quake spoke. But together made one heavy sigh when the metaled beast didn't move.

'Heh, that wasn't so bad, eh Zim?' Quake joked resting the robot's armed canon against his shoulder while patty Zim back roughly, almost knocking him forward.

Zim walked cautiously over to the motionless body. 'This has the irken armada emblem on it's chest.' Zim swiped of the scorch marks as best as he could. Quake walked forward to have a look for himself.

'Your right.' He said with a growl.

'Its strange. I've never seen a robot like this before...' Zim observed it carefully. It was designed very well. The armor was thick and strongly built. The claws were fined to a sharp point. They must have designed this new model while Zim was on Earth, and obviously didn't tell him.

'Zim, we need to get to the defense sec. We're almost there.'

'There's no need!' Yelled a voice behind them. 'The threat has left.'

The two male irkens turned to see Lex and a few soldiers behind her. She was in uniform along with the others.

'_Lex! The fourteenth level has been secured!_' A voice called out from a radio attached to her wrist.

'Any severe casualties?' Lex talked back.

'_No ma'am. Just a few damages.'_ The voice replied.

'Very good, I'll send word when we need to regroup. Over and out.' Lex looked up at the sight before her. The two males seemed dirty with a few cuts a bruises, but nothing serious. She was pleased to her relief. She walked up to both of them.

'You two seem alright. Anything serious?' She asked.

Quake shook his head. 'Nah, nothing that we couldn't handle. Of course it could've been a lot worse if Zim hadn't saved my butt.' He said patting Zim's back again.

Lex looked over at Zim with a surprised and strange emotionless feature on her face. Zim just scratched the back of his head silently. Lex's gaze slid from Zim to the dead robot behind him.

'What is that?' She pointed out.

'Its what attacked us on our way to the defense sec.' Quake reported. 'Zim says its from the armada.'

'It appears so.' Said Lex studying the emblem. 'Soldiers, take this and have it examined.'

'Yes ma'am!' The soldiers gathered up the destroyed robot and carried it out.

'Quake, head down to the defense sec. I need you to keep things in order there until I get back. Zim, you go with him. I'm going to go see Elder Malk about all this and try to solve some of these dilemmas. We are on high alert and emergency lock down. No one leaves their stations. Understood?'

Quake saluted Lex and began heading to the door. Zim hesitated for a moment looking at Lex, but gathered himself up and followed in Quake's steps.

Lex sighed heavily to herself and closed her eyes. 'So much for my day off.'

**Author's Note:** Wow, huh? Now we're getting somewhere! We got action and killer robots! What more could ya want! Ha ha! Leave your comments and your worshiping please. I would like to hear from ya! XD

You know, I ve been thinking...maybe when this is all over I will draw you guys some pictures of the story. Since you've all been so great. I might even let you pick out a scene you would like me to draw. My art can be seen at DeviantART. Type in DeviantART Dante-D.

The Exiled One, out.


	13. The Conundrums Of Love

1**Author's Note-** Hello my fellow Haven readers. I'm back and with a long chapter for ya. Thank you again for all of your lovely comments and your patience. Now let the adventures continue. Enjoy! I look forward into reading what you think about it!

**A Defective's Haven**

**CHAPTER 13- The Conundrums of Love**

Just when Zim thought he was starting something new, the ship gets attacked by a mysterious robotic soldier sent by the Armada. Did they find their location? What was going to happen if they got caught? Zim understood there would be an all out war between the two. But who's side would he take if that problem was ever to arise? He could assist the Armada by disabling Haven from the inside rendering it helpless. Then the Tallest would give him the thanks a respect he deserved for brining down one of their greatest threats. Zim would be considered a hero.

On the other hand... if he did that he'd be betraying the one place that had ever treated him with respect. The one place that ever made him feel like he belonged, who didn't judge him by his flaws. Could he abandon Elder Malk? The only leader he knew to actually listen to his problems and care. To care for so many individuals? If he chose the Armada's side, what would happen to all of the defective's? Sayder, Quake, ...Lex? What would happen to Lex? What would she think of him?

All these questions were overflowing in his head. Too many, they were starting to give him a headache, or was it just because he felt a little battered by the fight they just went through?

Zim followed silently behind Quake. Starring at his back while trying to figure this all out. Unsure of himself he felt a little nervous and confused. This wasn't like him. He had never felt this way before and these questions would have certainly not take place in his head. He would never had given this any thought. Back then Zim would gladly and easily switch sides with the Armada and bring Haven down for Tallest Red and Purple. Zim thought if things got rough he might be able to pull this plan off and save himself.

At that same moment, something Elder Malk had said to him had resurface in his memory. _'Your blinded by your own judgement. You think only about how well your plans are going to go, that you leave no room for the flaws. You become so unaware of the out comings that you lead yourself to your own demise.' _Zim tried to think this through. If he went back to the Armada, they could take him back as an Invader, or... just kill him. It was a two way chance. Stay here and die by the Armada, or join the Armada and still be killed.

Uargh...who knew thinking these things through was so hard! But maybe Zim was just thinking this over _too_ hard. After all, the longer he stayed here, the harder it would be for him to leave. This ship seemed to have a hold on him. Something he couldn't see had been drawing him more attached to this place. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Was it the company? His new shipmates who treated him well? ...Lex?

Zim shook his head rapidly trying to vault down all of the questions. He felt like his head was gonna blow.

'You alright Zim?' Quake asked looking over his shoulder.

'I'm fine.' Zim reassured him as he followed him to the doors of the defense sector.

'You know, its okay to be a little shooken up. I was quite unprepared myself.'

'I'm not shooken up! I'm never scared either, it'll take more then a pathetic robot like that to get me worried about anything!' Zim puffed his chest out, right of course. He had been in worst cases then a simple sudden attack.

'That's the spirit. Come on, we need to go to the upper deck and observe the damages to the ship.' Said Quake.

They entered the sector and descended down the steel ramp. Zim watched as the other Haven soldiers ready and armed themselves, preparing if there would be a second wave of an attack. He could see a few fight pilots exiting the ship, scouting the area to see if it was secured. Others were lined up in platoons awaiting their Champion's orders.

Lex was on her way to see Elder Malk to discuss the matters at hand. Zim wondered what they would talk about. Would they track down the Armada and face them in a raging battle? Or go back into hiding and cover their trail? It would be foolish to make the first assault on the Tallest, the Armada's army was huge. Built to take down entire planets, it could easily slice through Haven's defenses. But to Zim, just fleeing and hiding seemed kind of cowardly, and he was not the type to do that.

Zim and Quake reached the upper decks and into a room which appeared to be the control room of the defense sec. Quake marched up to an irken observing one of the control panels.

'Lex has placed me in charge until she gets back. Report. Any sever damages to Haven?' He ordered.

The irken looked up from the panel. 'Nothing sever sir, but there are minor damages to the outside of the ship, I've sent a group of engineers to repair it. It seems what attacked us was a vessel that had latched onto the ship once it made contact.' He explained.

'Get some soldiers to send out a hover craft to have it removed, then bring it in here so we can observe it. Maybe we might find some clues to the attack, if we're lucky.' Said Quake.

'Yes sir.' The working irken saluted.

'How is our cloaking device holding up? Elder Malk will want it up and running as soon as possible.' Quake took as seat to a computer and tapped away at the keyboard. 'Soldier?'

'It seems to have taken some damage. Nothing serious, but if we are to use it we need it up and running as soon as possible. A few damaged wires, but it can be fixed.' The irken jumped from his seat and headed for a compartment to fish out some tools.

'Zim, I'll need you to go down to the lower deck and see how bad the damage is.' Quake handed him over the tools. 'Think you can do it?'

Zim snorted at the last comment. 'Of course I can do it!' He spat yanking the tools. 'Just show me where it is and I'll have it fixed in one second flat.' He huffed.

Quake nodded at the other irken to show him where it was. Zim followed behind. As they headed toward the machine Zim got a close chance to observe one of the Champions giving orders to his platoon. He was very authoritative, strong and stern. He carried a sense of pride and leader ship in his stane. His troopers before him listened to every command he said without question, with determination in their eyes, ready for anything. Zim himself imagined wearing that uniform...

'We're here.' Said the irken soldier.

Zim caught up with him and observed the machine. It was pretty big. The size of a human truck almost.

Connected to a control panel latched to the ship. Smoke drifted up form the panels and a few sparks flew out here and there. Zim observed where the damages. If he could find the major problems he could fix it and the smaller problems would be easier to take care of.

'Must be just a few loose wires, we have some replaceable ones in the storage room.' The irken sugessted.

Zim was going to respond but something in the corner of the machine caught his eye. Zim walked over to the side of the machine, and spotted the cover was bolted off. He bent over and observed the inside. There were many loose wires hanging, blue, red, green. Some were okay but the others were sparking everywhere. He noticed something.

'What did you find, Zim?' The irken joined at his side. It was weird for a total stranger calling him by his name.

Zim brought his head back out. 'Look at these wires, they didn't break or snap. The were cut.'

The other went wide eyed. "Are you certain?

'Someone had unbolted this and cut the wires. Look at the edges, there clean not ripped, not even a little bit fried. They've been sabotaged.' Could there be someone inside of Haven working for the Armada? If there was, this meant trouble.

The other irken took a knee and checked out the wires himself. A worried expression took over his features. 'This isn't good. Elder Malk will have to be informed about this immediately. But for the mean time, we must repair this quickly. I can easily repair the cut wires.'

'It appears to need a new generator cell as well. One of them has blown.' Zim looked back inside.

'Prique has one down in his shop. He'll lend us one.' The irken pointed out.

Zim froze. Gir was at Prique's shop, or the last time he saw him at least. 'Uh...don't you have any in the storage room?' He hoped without sticking his head out of the cloaking device.

'I'm afraid we're out. You'll have to go and retrieve a new one.'

'Me? Why me?' The last thing Zim wanted to do was go up to the market and run into the little robot. He had enough of robots for one day.

'I have to go and report this sabotage to Quake. Elder Malk must know about this.' And with that he left..

'But...I can't...Uargh!' Zim tried to call the irken back but was out of ear range. Zim clenched his teeth and kicked the ground in frustration.

He took a second to breathe out. 'Ok, ok, ok. Maybe he won't be there. Maybe he'll be in the back or something.' Zim sighed heavily, gathered himself up and left the defense sec to Prique's shop.

...

Lex quickly made her way to the Haven's control room to report and discuss the attack with Elder Malk. This was bad. If that robot was truly sent by the Armada then it would only be a matter of time before the Tallest Red and Purple found them.

Things were getting worse and worse. First having trouble with the cloaking device, Nis stepping out of line, _again,_ then being attacked by a rogued robotic soldier and now the slight chance of finally facing the Massive. Not to mention she never got the chance to take her first day off in a long time. Maybe she was pushing herself too hard.

But that was hardly the matter at the time. A day off could wait. She needed to get everything organized. Prepared for any chance for a second attack on the ship. It was her duty. Lex knew more than anyone that she would rather fight to the death than see Elder Malk's ship get handed over to the likes of them.

She entered the control room and scouted around to find the elder. She spotted him of at one of the control panels assisting one of the other irkens on the damage of the ship. 'Elder Malk, sir.' She darted up next to him.

'Lex.' He turned towards her. Elder Malk's appearance seemed more brittle and paler than usual. All of this excitement couldn't be good for his old age, Lex thought. 'Just the one I wanted to see. What do you have to report.'

'It appears we were attacked by a vessel from the armada. Inside, a highly advanced robotic soldier breached and attacked Quake and Zim.' Lex explained.

'Are they alright?' He asked.

'Yes, they're a little beaten but they managed to take it down, we are examining it as we speak. It turns out it was programed to destroy every irken in sight. With further exploration of this robot we may be able to find weaknesses and will be better prepared in the future if they attack again.' Lex looked down at her mobile notebook running diagnosis on the data she had collected so far.

'We can only hope that we won't be attacked again. Haven is on full alert, how is our cloaking device? Is it up and running?' Malk asked his arms folded and staring at the big screen in front of him.

At the same moment Lex had received a message from the defense sector on her wrist communicator. 'Lex here.' She said.

'Lex, Its Quake. I have just gone through some tests and did a complete scan of the ship. Nothing serious but the side of the outer wall seems to have taken some damge. I've sent a team to fix it and a few fighters to scout the area for any more of them.'

'How is our cloaking device Quake?'

' ...'

'Quake?' She repeated when he didn't respond the first time. 'How is it? Is it operational?'

'It appears to have taken a bit of damage but we are able to repair it. But...that's not our biggest concern.' Quake said. He had a hint of frustration in his voice.

'What is it?'

'...it was sabotaged. Zim examined the machine, the side panel was unbolted and the wires cut clean. It was no accident. We... we must have a traitor onboard.'

Its like a brick had fallen into her stomach. Someone had betrayed them? Who would want to abandon Haven and hand it over to the Massive? This had to be a mistake.

Elder Malk placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

'Quake, are you sure? Did you double check?' Lex hastily said in disbelief.

'I went and checked myself. The wires were diffidently cut and one of the generator cells had blown. Zim has gone to Prique's shop to get a new one. But in the meantime, I...what are we going to do? If there is a traitor amongst us we need to act quickly and fish them out.'

For a few seconds Lex stood silently.

'I'll let you know when we have that figured out. Over and out.' Lex turned to the elder.

'I guess you were right about there being an insider. But how do we find out who it is?' This was certainly not going good for them. If they hadn't destroyed that robot and captured its vessel, the armada would have already been on their tail, and if they don't find whoever is responsible by this attack, then they will be facing the Massive sooner than Lex wanted to.

'I was hoping to be wrong, Lex. If there is indeed an inside traitor, then we must raise our security levels for the time being until we have caught them. No one is allowed in a sector without the proper clearance or is escorted by someone who does. I myself will go down and observe this robot. See if it has any data that can be proved useful to us. I leave you in charge here for now, Lex.' Elder Malk raised an arm in salute, Lex mimicked the same and he left the control room.

...

Zim took his time to go up to the market. He was in no hurry to get to the shop. He kept repeating in his head. '_Don't be there, don't be there, don't be there.'_ After a while stopped dead in his tracks.

Why the heck would he care if Gir was there or not? If he was he didn't have anything to say to him! There was nothing to talk about! Zim stuck to what he said before about him. He was a stupid heap of garbage, a bad piece of tin and bolts that never obeyed his orders properly. He was nothing but bad memories now. At this moment Zim only had, or tried to keep, the task at hand. Just go to the shop, get a new stupid generator cell, and leave. That's it. If he sees Gir, just give him the cold shoulder as if he was never there. With a new sense of sturdiness in himself he paced proudly to Prique's shop in Haven's Market.

Zim looked around at the entrance of the market. It wasn't as busy as it was the last time he was there. Most of the stores and booths were closed and it didn't seem as crowded. Probably because of the attack earlier. Its was easier to spot the shop's sign as well. Zim marched over to it.

'Uh... Prique! Are you there? Prique! The cloaking device in the defense sector has been damaged, I need a new generator cell!' Zim called out.

No answer.

'Hello? Prique!' He repeated.

Suddenly Zim heard little foot prints treading across the floor from the back room.

'Prique?'

Zim didn't see anything until a little metal antenna poked up from behind the counter. Followed by a glove-like hand waving rapidly.

'Hello, welcome to Prique's Gadget Repair Shop. You break it we fix it...then eat it.' An electric voice ringed.

Zim stood eye cocked at the voice. 'Gir?'

Gir placed both hands on the counter and lifted himself up to see who he was greeting. His blue glowing eyes met Zim's crimson ones. They stood there in silence blankly looking at one another.

Seconds felt like hours to Zim. He didn't know what to say. What to think. What to do. The little robot just stood there staring at him with an expressionless feature as if he was nothing but a mere stranger.

Zim's mouth suddenly felt very dry. Here he was hoping to just get the cell and leave. Now it seemed his feet were super glued to the floor.

Zim scratched the back of his head, thinking of the right thing to say.

'Uh...is...um, Prique anywhere arou-' but before Zim could even finish the sentence Gir disappeared and went to the back of the store.

A few seconds passed and Prique made his way out. Polishing some device, humming to himself.

'Ah Zim. Nice to see you again. Did you feel a little shake earlier? I wasn't sure. Sometimes I completely imagine it entirely, like this one time-' He began to ramble off topic.

' Prique, I just need a generator cell for the cloaking device, we were attacked and it got damaged. Now do you have one or not?' Zim wasn't in the mood for this.

'Negh.' Prique gave a slight twitch then swooped down below the counter pulling out a box from beneath. He dove in digging around while throwing things out randomly making a mess, nearly hitting Zim twice in the head.

'Aha! Here ya go! One generator cell! Last one on the shelf to!' He smiled broadly tossing it to Zim.

'Uh huh.' Zim turned and began to make his way back to the defense sec.

'You know he misses you.' Prique said quietly to Zim's back.

'What?' He asked confusingly. He noticed that Prique had a serious look on his face. It looked a little weird on him.

'Your robot. Gir. He misses you. He's quite useful around the shop but he mopes a lot when he's not. ...hey, I think I made a rhyme! I don't think I've ever-'

'Hmph. Yeah, so? Why should I care?' Zim said defensively. 'He's not _my_ robot anymore.' Zim turned away from the twitchy irken and mumbled quietly to himself with hard depressed look on his face. 'I don't need a robot anymore...'

Zim's antennae twitched at the thought of almost catching a sniffle in the back room. He shrugged it off and made his way out of the market with the generator cell.

He proceeded down the hallway making his way back to the defenses sec silently. Other irkens passing by quickly. The attack had everyone working so hard to get everything back into order. They really didn't want to get caught by the Massive. Zim wondered how long they had been in hiding. In his years in the miliary he had never heard of defective fugitives.

He turned a corner, it appeared to be empty, but then he heard something ahead. It sounded like someone struggling.

'Uargh! Hey! Put me down!' A small voice cried out followed by a malicious laughter.

Zim proceeded forward with cation to see what was going on. He poked his head slowly around the next corner. At the same moment, his eyes went narrow. Teeth and fists clenched tightly, he almost broke the generator cell. He felt his face go red and sudden sickness in his stomach.

The sight before him was Nis. Holding a smeet upside down by the leg. Zim recognized the smeet from before. Kuy as he recalled.

'Let me go!' He screamed rapidly punching the air trying to hit the bigger irken. Nis just stood and laughed at his poor attempts.

'Go ahead. The only thing your ever going to hit is the air.' Nis snickered. 'Smeets are not allowed to roam these halls when we're on lock down.' He violently shook Kuy by is ankle.

'Fine! Just put me down!' He pleaded.

Zim could see the tiny irken's head turning pink from hanging.

'Now why would I do that? You need to learn your lesson and I think I'll put you down when your face is the same color as your eyes. Haha!'

'I'll tell Lex what your doing!' Kuy tried to turn his head upward but to no avail.

'You won't because you'll get in trouble for roaming these halls.' Nis argued back.

'I'd rather get in trouble by her then be hanging upside down by a big, stinking, scar faced maniac!' Kuy took another swing at him and this time he manage to catch Nis off guard, hitting him in the side of the face.

Nis easily shook it off and grabbed both of Kuy's hands with his other arm. He struggled to break free.

'Alright you waste of a Pak, maybe some time in the air shoot will teach you some respect.' He growled.

'No! Let me go! Let me go!' Kuy cried.

Zim had enough. After what Nis did to him before he wasn't going to let him get away so easily. He revealed himself from behind the corner as Nis began to walk away with the smeet in the other direction.

'Put him down.' He said clearly, fists still clenched.

'Huh?' Nis turned around a bit surprised to see Zim standing there. Kuy on the other hand looked happy and gave a sigh of relief.

'Help me!' said Kuy.

'Put him down.' Zim repeated.

Nis just laughed. 'Haven't even been here for two weeks and you think you can tell me what to do, _Zim?_' Nis' eyes went narrow like his. 'Get lost newbie, I'll take care of you later.'

'I'm not going anywhere, _Nis_.' Zim hissed back. 'You're going to let him go or I'll-'

'You'll what? Send Lex on me? Ooh...I'm shaking in my boots.' He sneered mockingly. 'Go and tattle-tail on me then.' He said flapping his hand in a shooing motion.

'I don't need anyone's help to take someone like _you _down.'

'Oh really? Someone like me?'

Nis let go of Kuy's ankle making him land on his head. He quickly gathered himself off the floor and took cover behind Zim.

'You think you're tougher than me? Is that it?' Nis cracked his knuckles.

' You catch on quick.. I've beaten plenty of beings larger than you, and half as ugly.' He chuckled, Kuy grinned at his last line, but Zim motioned him with his free hand to leave. Kuy obeyed and disappeared around the corner.

'Oh, I'm sure you have. I've heard you've done more than that, Zim.' Nis began walking towards him with a slight satisfaction on his face. 'Things that only Haven would ever consider as something brilliant, something heroic.' Zim stood his ground as he began circling him.

'What are you talking about?' He growled.

'I know who you are, Zim.' He continued circling.

Up closer Zim realized how short he was compared to Nis. But it didn't worry him. Zim faced much taller and broader opponents than Nis.

'Your that incompetent irken soldier who single handedly disrupted the operation of impending doom, are you not? I'm sure here that would make you pretty popular considering Haven is against the armada, but I see you as a pathetic waste who's clearly not acknowledgeable of his own foolish mishaps.' He mocked in his ear.

Zim could feel Nis' breath down his neck, making him growl in disgust. 'You don't know anything about me.' He hissed.

'I don't do I? Invader Zim. Or should I say _ex-invader _Zim. Having you on this ship will only bring out our downfall against the Massive. You might have Lex and even Elder Malk believing that you're capable of something great. That you're worth keeping around, but I can see right through you.' He jabbed his finger in Zim's chest. 'You'll never amount to anything greater than your own destruction. Of course with the history you have I fear it might be all ours as well.'

Zim grinded his teeth, losing patience to keep his fists at his sides. 'That's why I made you fumble on that obstacle course, I hoped you would fail in becoming a soldier and maybe go for a safer job like a...cook perhaps. Heh heh. '

Nis was beginning to strike Zim's last nerve. There was no way he was going to let him have the last laugh. As disturbing as it was that Nis knew about him, he wasn't going to simply back down. He still had his pride.

'You think you know me but you're wrong.' Zim turned facing Nis. Glaring squarely in his eyes. They began to circle like two predators about to have go at the other's throat. 'I might not be an invader anymore, but I am still capable and determined in the that duties I have. Where exactly were you when Haven was attacked? I didn't see you down in the defense sector. Your not even wearing your uniform, and if we are on emergency lock down you should be at your post. I highly doubt that Champion Lex would care less about you guarding the hallways for little smeets than doing your duty as a soldier of Haven.'

It felt weird calling Lex champion. The only ones he ever marked as more superior than himself were tallest Red and Purple. But, she was the head boss of the defense sector and therefore he had a duty as a soldier to report anything suspicious.

'What I do is none of your business. You have no right to be questioning me. I've been here longer than you and I don't see you in uniform either. That's a bit suspicious.' He sneered.

'I'm on my way back as a matter of fact to replace a generator cell that was _sabotaged_ in the cloaking device. ...but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that now, would you?' Zim took this moment in very carefully to observe his facial expression on the topic. His face however was blank, besides the nasty glare he was giving him.

'How would I know anything about it. Are you accusing me-'

'I'm not accusing you of anything. It was just a simple question.' He tried to hide his dominate grin with a simple innocent tone. Nis disliked the performance Zim was giving.

'You think you're intelligent and cunning but you're nothing more than a inferior, poor excuse for an irken, even for a defective. And a small one at that.' Nis grinned at his last remark.

The gloves were off. Zim shoved the generator cell in his Pak and took a fighting stance. Nis mimicked the same. They were about to attack each other when Zim heard footsteps behind him. Haven soldiers were making a clean sweep of the hallways. When Zim turned back to face Nis, he was gone.

'Hmph! Coward!' He called after him.

'What are you doing here?' A green eyed champion announced. He had six soldiers behind him.

Zim stood straight facing the champion. 'I'm Zim. I was sent to the market by Quake to retrieve a new generator cell for the cloaking device.' Zim took the cell out of his Pak and showed it to the champion.

'Very well. Hurry and take it back.'

Zim left hastily back to the defense sector. Another chance at fighting Nis, down the drain...

...

Long hours had gone by since the attack on Haven. Things had seemed to have calmed down and they were no longer on security lock down. Irkens were free to roam the hallways again and presumed what they were doing before.

Zim returned the cell to the defense sec. He also volunteered himself to fix the cloaking device and even install a security maintenance system so that they would be prepared next time if someone were to try it again.

Quake was impressed by Zim's persistence in his job and wasn't afraid to tell him so. Giving him complementing pats on the back. Even some of the other soldiers were impressed. He was even able to make a few upgrades to most of the defense systems with a little help from a few assistance.

Lex had not shown up by the time Quake relieved Zim and a few others for the day. He thanked him for all the hard work he had put into in securing Haven and for saving his life before, giving him a salute in farewell.

It was strange, but Zim felt light and somewhat...happy. Better than he had felt in a long time. He felt as if maybe he could start a new life here after all. He had a new job that even he admitted he didn't screw up on. Irkens around him didn't treat him like a plaque or a "small inferior being." It was like he was accepted for who he was.

Zim didn't feel like going to his dorm at the moment. He was too energetic. Too much had happened for him rest. He decided to go down to the food court and get himself a drink as his own reward.

He was already almost at the entrance when a certain crack in the wall had drawn his attention. He went over to observe it. A certain tiny peg, that you wouldn't even give a second glance at, was a little crooked. He put a hand forward and moved it back to its original place.

Suddenly he heard a certain thunk. Seconds later the wall shifted sideways like a door and revealed a stairway going up. Zim's mouth gaped open.

'A secret passage.' He said to himself quietly. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching, his heart beating quickly.

Finally, curiosity took hold and he slowly made his way in. The door sliding shut behind him. He crept up the stairs slowly. He could hear voices as he got closer to the top. A lot of voices actually. As he ascended higher the voices seemed to be growing more below him. Under his feet.

Placing his foot on top of the last step he stood on a flat black platform. Zim walked over to ledge were he heard the voices. He looked down and at first couldn't believe where he was standing. It was high above the food court. Staring down at all the irkens below him, discussing whatever the matters at hand.

It was like he had the best seat. He could see every thing. The domed glass ceiling gave him a full view of the stars and nebula's. It was truly an amazing sight. To his left he noticed something on the floor. It appeared to be a blanket up next to the wall. Zim picked it up to examine it. He could smell a familiar scent coming off of it.

About an hour went by, he didn't go down to the bar. He decided to stay up on his new little platform observing the audience below him, completely oblivious that he was above them all. His legs dangled off the edge. Laying back and just enjoying the alone time, the pleasure of his own company. And he did for the moment until...

'Enjoying the view I see.' Said a voice behind him.

'Huh?'

Zim's antennae gave a perk at the surprise sound. He turned his head around and spotted Lex a few feet away from him.

He got up not knowing what to say. Finding a secret passage and going in might be the way of getting in trouble. But Lex didn't have a stern look on her face like the one she had when she disapproved of something.

'Impressive, I have to say.' Lex started walking towards him. 'No one has ever managed to find this place. Not one. I figured I hid it pretty well. But, you...'

'I- sorry, I'll just go.' Zim started.

Lex chuckled softly. 'No, its okay Zim. I'm not mad or anything.' She walked past him, sitting down and letting her own legs dangle off the edge. She twisted her body in Zim's direction and patted the ground next to her, inviting him to sit.

Zim pulled on his shirt and gave a small gulp of uncertainty, but went ahead. He sat next to her, making sure there was space between them.

At first, neither of the two said anything to each other. It was like they didn't need to. Lex looked down below admiring the crowd. Zim kept sneaking side glances at her, making sure she didn't catch him. Her complection was soft and relaxed. She had a small smile planted on her lips. Her blue eyes shined in the light, he could see the reflection of the stars in them.

'What a day, huh?.' She finally said breaking the silence.

'Uh, yeah.' Was all Zim could dish out. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. It suddenly struck him that they were alone with each other. Not walking to a destination, not together in other irken's company, just the two of them. Alone. Sitting together. He took another gulp.

'I've been hearing of your formidable efforts in your work today, Zim.' She turned to look at him. 'Great job.'

'Huh?'

'Quake has told me you've installed a security system into the cloaking, brilliant idea.' She said.

'Yeah, well... I figured since you're always having difficulties with it, it might give you a little bit of help.'

'Yes, I hope it does. We could sure use it.' Lex closed her eyes and rubbed the side if her head.

Zim noticed she had a certain exhausted expression on her face. In a strange way, it softened his features. Lex noticed this when she looked back at him and smiled.

'I also heard that you carried you duties a little outside the defense sector.'

Zim cocked an eye. 'What do you mean?'

At first she didn't say anything. 'You ran into Nis again, didn't you?'

Zim's eyes went wide. 'How did you know?' Were there cameras in the halls he wasn't aware of?

'Oh, a little irken told me.' She said with a smirk.

Kuy. Thought Zim.

'He ran into me on his way back to his parents. He told me how you saved him from Nis before he shoved him in an air shoot, which by the way I will be having a certain _talk _with Nis on that subject.'

'I didn't do much. I just told him to put him down, that's all.' This was new to Zim. He was actually being...modest.

'Well, whatever you did, it looks like you've got yourself a little admirer.' Said Lex gleefully.

Zim flushed and turned his head away from her trying to conceal it.

'It's lovely up here, isn't it?' She said quietly. 'I come up here all the time to think when I've got a lot on my mind.'

Zim looked up at the glass dome. It was a nice sight to look at. 'Yeah, I guess.'

Most of his best adventures took place out there. Fighting planet jackers, taking over Mars, and defeating Tak in a lava battle. He was gonna miss doing that.

Lex took note at his depressed face. 'Its still hard for you, isn't it? Letting go of you're Invader status. I wouldn't blame you. It must be hard going through what happened.' She said gently.

'Its all I knew and what I've always wanted to be.' Zim confessed. 'I wanted to be apart of the most important event in irken history. I thought that I was having the privalage in helping out the greatest race in the universe.' Zim sighed. 'Turns out they just wanted to get rid of me, and I was too stupid to realize it.'

'You're not stupid Zim. You were proud of what you were, and you still should be.' Lex reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shivers ascended up his body at the touch. He was close enough to smell her scent. It was intoxicating him. It made him just melt and feel relaxed.

'But I guess I always kind of knew they didn't like me. I just tried to pretend that I didn't.' Zim used his arms to keep him sitting up as he laid back a little.

'Well, you live here now. And after what you did today, a lot of us are grateful, even me. Taking down that robot, saving Quake's life, helping out with our defense systems and even telling Nis to back off. I have to say Zim, you got a good thing rolling here. Keep this up and you might just be a champion some day.' She said to him with a cheerful smile.

Zim couldn't help but smile back at her. It was like she brought out a whole new side of him he never thought was there before. He felt at ease, her expressions, her kind words, they just all made him feel, whole. They sat there together for what seemed like all night, even after everyone below began to leave and head back to there dorms. Zim and Lex stayed sharing stories.

Lex was curious about the planet Zim was previously on. He told her about Earth, about the species inhabiting it. What they did, how they lived, their holidays and everything that he knew about them. Zim even told her about Dib and their rivalry adventures and his attempts at exposing him. But he kept his stories of how he tried to take over Earth to himself. She laughed and told him she was interested in it and maybe thinking of going there one day to see it herself. She said she thought it looked beautiful from space when they were going to go get him.

Zim had never thought of it before, but looking back he thought Earth was a pretty nice sight from space as well, but never said anything about it.

The night went on as Lex told a little about herself and her own adventures on Haven. Zim was actually interested in her life and willingly listened and asked many questions herself. They even shared laughs. It was like something was in the air that just made any problems drift away. Float, as if they were in space themselves.

A Few times he got lost in her eyes as they spoke to one another.. It made his stomach tingle and flutter but he didn't mind it at all. He liked this feeling. This sense of closeness and warmth, and as they finally left the platform and said their goodbyes for the night, Lex took a slight chance to give him a soft squeeze on his arm in farewell which made him loose the strength in his legs and his heart pound hard, surprised that she didn't hear it, it was beating so loudly.

He watched her enter her dorm before going into his own. He slid down the door once it closed, and just sat there on the ground smiling peacefully to himself while letting out a long light sigh. What a day indeed.

**Author's Note-** Aww! We got some fluff action! Zim's fallin in luuuurve! :3 I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! As I usually promise, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Tell me what you think? I love reading your comments!


	14. Private Training

**Author's Note****-**God, you all probably _hate_ me for taking so damn long on the next chapter, and I am so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry for keeping you all waiting for like, what? A year or something?! Anyway, I am seriously thankful to all of your lovely comments and reviews. You are all awesome! I know this chapter isn't much but it proves this story is still alive! I guess just needed to get some inspiration back. I hope you all enjoy!^^

**A Defective's Haven**

**Chapter 14- Private Training**

After a month had gone by, Zim took the liking to his new home. He would go to work and polish his battling skills by listening to his Champion instructor. It was the green eyed irken he had met in the halls after his confrontation with Nis. His name was Nerko. He was the battle strategist and combat trainer of the Haven soldiers. At first Zim thought he was just a stuck up show off who liked to think he was better than everyone else. But as Zim got to know him a bit more, he found out that he was quite patient and had a knack at pointing out an irken's flaw and helping them correct it. Nerko was very determined to help them improve on what they lacked in combat.

Zim would observe his trainer as he fought one on one with a soldier and teaching them as he did so. Explaining how he did things, what to look out for, where and when would be a good time to block or strike. After a few weeks of working and watching Nerko, he began to see why he was the Champion of combat. One peg lower from Lex of course.

He wasn't an impressive size in height or strength but he was fast and smart. Zim learned that he actually used his opponent's own force against them using their strength's for advantages. Zim observed from the sides like the rest of the soldiers. Today was hand to hand combat training. No weapons.

"…And if you hit, or kick, early- before your attacker reaches you, then you may be able to end the encounter without having to tumble to the ground." Nerko continued as he demonstrated with the irken he was fighting. "Remember, if you want to improve at hand-to-hand combat, then you have to add practical techniques to your self-defense repertoire."

Zim had learned a lot these few weeks, more than he had learned on the irken military training planet Devastis. Although he had to admit to himself that there were a few things he didn't exactly get so easily. Mostly the training missions that involved platoon work. He didn't like working in groups. He preferred to work alone; it was the way of the Invader. Something such as watching your other teammate's back wasn't what he had learned or would even think about.

'_Think of your platoon as your entire army, Zim.' _Nerko had said to him just last week. _'A soldier, even a leader, is nothing if they don't have their troops behind them. An irken is strong, but one with many is even stronger.'_ This played over in Zim's mind for a while. It still wasn't so easy to grasp, but he could see where Nerko was coming from. After all, if the irkens here didn't work together, Haven itself wouldn't hold a chance against the entire armada.

Nerko reached out and helped the irken soldier he was fighting with to his feet. At the same moment, a short alarm buzzed for two seconds announcing that the day was over.

'Alright, that's it for today. Good job everyone, see you tomorrow.' Nerko announced. As everyone took off their uniforms and began heading out of the defense sector for the day, Zim decided to stray behind for a while and brush up on some techniques.

He wanted to improve his skills on the taser lance. Ever since he had first used it he had taken a liking to it. He first waited till most of the others were gone and he could hear nothing but the hum of the ship itself. Zim grabbed a lance from the equipment room and began working on some moves with a dummy.

------

Lex had just finished filing her report on the robot that had attacked their ship a few weeks ago. Elder Malk had demanded her to take the rest of the evening off and relax. Instead of arguing with her leader, she thought maybe it couldn't hurt to spoil herself for once. She thought she'd head down to the market after dropping her report off to the D. sec.

There was still some strange things going through her mind about the attack. The robot was clearly irken made. Obviously the armada was determined to find and destroy them, but why hadn't they attacked yet? Surley they had a tracking device on the robot, they discovered that and deactivated it after they took it apart. The Tallest could have simply marked where it had stopped transmitting.

Then, she thought of Zim's new security maintenance system and was confident things would be fine at the moment. Of course that thought was disrupted when Nis had just cut off Lex in hall.

'Oh! My apologies, Lex.' Nis said humbly with a bow of his head.

But Lex narrowed her eyes, she knew he wasn't sorry. She seriously disliked his attitude and the sniveling cocky grin his mouth possessed. 'Nis.' She simply replied.

'Heading back to the defense sector I see.' Looking at the file she was holding in her hands. 'You really are a workaholic in your duties, aren't you?'

'I take pleasure in doing my job to reassure the safety of this ship.' Lex stepped around Nis and continued to walk. 'Unlike some irkens I know.' She added coolly.

'Oh? And I take it you are referring to me?' Nis's expression didn't change but he had a slight annoyance in his voice.

Lex stopped walking and turned around, putting a hand on her hip. 'Yes, I am.'

'I have put in my time and devotion to secure the safety of this ship just like any other irken here.' Nis growled as he walked towards her.

'Yes, including stuffing little smeets into air shoots, I'm sure.' Nis looked to the side pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. 'Your attitude is one thing I can handle, but if you intend to continue your rapacious behavior you will leave me with no choice but to demote you from the defense sector. You will no longer be a soldier and I will have Elder Malk give you a job you can actually handle.' Lex was now up close and personal in Nis's face to show him how serious she was.

Nis just chuckled. 'Ha, I see you had a little conversation with that _Zim_. Nice to have a little snitch for a pet is it?'

'No, it was Kuy not Zim and you have no right to start with absurd name calling.' Lex hissed.

'Heh, taking a liking to the new irken are we?' Nis seemed to have a satisfying look in his eyes. 'The great Lex, is being succumbed to a moron. Now that's fascinating.'

Lex pretended she didn't hear the first part. 'Zim is not a moron. He has contributed a lot during his short stay here and the improvements he has made have been of great benefit. You could learn a lot from him.' Lex sneered.

'Ha! Learn from _him_? I'm starting to question your intellect on the irkens you abduct, Lex. You obviously have no idea of what a clumsy fool this Zim is and what a threat he is to Haven, to us!' Nis's voice was on the rise. Lex was aware of how short his temper can be but she wasn't too worried. She knew he wouldn't try anything stupid in front of her.

'I have seen his history and it is quite obvious why the Tallest never wanted him. He's an idiot! Destroys everything he does, everything he touches always ends in disaster and I swear to you the same thing will happen to us!'

'Zim is a fine soldier, hard worker and I appreciate his duties towards this ship and its crew.' She took one step closer to Nis, causing him to back up. 'You however seem to take everything for granted, slack off on your duties and the only way you seem happy is if you are bullying others around, which is not tolerated. I will not have that kind of action going on in my defense sec, nor will Elder Malk have it on his ship. Do I make myself clear?' Lex eyes were completely narrow. The report she held was so tightly clenched that nothing could pry it from her.

'I said, are we clear?' She repeated when Nis hadn't answered her.

Nis's dark red eyes stared back into Lex's fierce blue ones. 'Crystal.' He grunted quietly through his teeth. Nis then turned on his heel and went his way.

Lex let out a frustrated huff and continued her way to the defense sec to drop off her report.

------

Zim got up from his short five minute break and went at the dummy again. He was getting better; he had to admit to himself. Soon he would be ready to go one on one with another soldier in the ring, maybe with Nerko. He would enjoy that. Zim chuckled to himself and then turned to face the dummy he had been using. He pictured Nis's face on the dummy target. It was getting a lot of the anger out of him and keeping him happy as well.

The dummy was computerized to block his attacks. It also had a level simulator. The higher the level, the harder it would be. On the first five levels the dummy would simply block attacks. Past that the dummy would begin to strike back against its attacker.

Zim was on the 15th level as he continued working on a few moves he desired to be perfected. He worked on his hits, jabs and blocks. He would focus on what Nerko had taught him. To move his feet as well as his hands and to stay focused on the target. But Zim was so in focus he didn't know he was being watched.

Lex had walked in a few minutes ago, overhearing Zim's grunts as he fought with the dummy. She walked up behind him, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face as she observed his moves from the shadows.

As the dummy got more violent with his attacks Zim had to begin jumping and twisting to avoid the hits, but the dummy was speeding up and Zim, feeling sweat dripping from his face, was having a little difficulties keeping up.

Lex continued with her silent observing. She had found this quite entertaining. How his red eye reflected the lance's laser light and how his antennas would pop up and down as he moved. Even though the day was done, he decided to stay behind and work some more. He could have been as much as a workaholic as she was. Lex chuckled to herself.

'_The great Lex, is being succumbed to a moron.'_ Nis's disgusting voice said in her mind. She shook her head violently to get it out.

Of course she wasn't being succumbed! She had no time to think about such things, and of course he wasn't a moron. He just…needed to be pointed in the right direction just like the rest of the irkens on this ship.

Zim made a spectacular flip in the air behind the dummy, but he lost his footing when landing and the robot seized the opportunity to swirl around and trip him, knocking him to the ground. Zim let out a frustrated grunt but didn't get up. He decided to close his eyes and lay there for a bit to catch his breath.

In a few moments his breathing came at ease and he was able to breathe through his nose, and as he did he picked up a familiar scent in the air. He quickly opened his eyes, which was probably not a good idea considering he blinded himself a bit by looking directly into the lights above him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Need a hand?' A voice said.

Zim looked to his left and saw it was Lex, fully uniformed. 'I, uh…was just.' He mumbled a bit trying to find the words. 'I was just…practicing.' He confessed, taking Lex's hand she pulled him up with ease. The strength he could feel from her surprised him.

'I can see that.' She chuckled. 'I was thinking if you'd like to try a bit of one on one with me in the ring.'

Zim's eyes widened. 'One on one? With you?' Was all he could say.

Lex turned with a smile. 'Don't worry; I'll go easy on you.'

Zim caught the playful hint in her voice. 'Ha! I need no one to go easy on me!' He said following in her step.

'Oh I see. You're not afraid of a challenge then, eh?' Lex said as she stepped into the ring.

'I live off of challenges.' Zim replied with a grin on his face.

Lex gave her lance a twirl then struck a battle stance. Zim did the same.

'Then let's begin.'

Zim made the first move, he zigzagged as he approached her, lance twirling as he came. As he brought down his lance it collided with hers. Using her lance she pushed off of Zim's while flipping into the air, landing behind him. Zim quickly turned just in time to block her attack. She made a few quick jabs from side to side, each one becoming more difficult to predict and block. She was good, v_ery_ good. She was definitely stronger than she looked.

As Zim shifted his weight to the right he managed to just slightly skid across the platform and into the flexible wires forming the ring's wall. He bounced off using its speed as an advantage to strike, but Lex was faster and rolled out of the way. She hopped onto one of the corner bars and paused for a moment.

'Very good Zim, I see your training has paid off.' She smiled with a cocky expression on her face.

'Haha! You haven't seen anything yet!' He assured her as he went at her again.

This was great, is what rushed through Zim's mind as they continued to fight. He felt what he had missed in such a long time, action and fighting against another opponent. Sure he had practiced his combats with other troopers in the D. sec, but with Lex it seemed different. He couldn't help but feel something every time he was around her, something invisible tugging at him to get closer.

As the fight went on, Zim could feel himself tiring. Sweat falling off his face, his breathing getting shorter and shorter. As did Lex, but she wasn't going to quite. Zim knew by the look in her eyes, and Lex knew Zim wasn't going down so easy either.

As the strikes, blocks and dodges continued the more they seemed to understand one another. Zim, determined and full of fierce desire to win. While Lex, fast and bold to the very end.

At the same time they brought down their lances at each other locking them. It was now a test of pure strength. As they pushed back and forth to one another while moving slowly in a circle and the lances shaking violently with the weight of the fighter.

Seconds had gone by as they both held their ground. Each had a grin of content on their face, both enjoying the struggle for domination. But, Zim's strength was weakening. He had already tired himself out from his early training on the dummy, and Lex could feel his push weakening.

It was getting hard for him. The longer he stared into those blue eyes the harder it was to focus. Zim placed all his might behind him, he twitched his hand trying to get a better grip on his lance, but that moved cost him. Lex saw the window of opportunity and thrusted his lance up while at the same time twirling below, kicking under his feet sending him to the ground. She had used the same action the dummy had used on him a while back.

Zim fell back with a thud. At first there was only silence, excepted for the heavy breathing coming from both of them, sweat sliding off of their faces. Lex's lance pointed at Zim's head. For a few seconds they just stared at one another. Saying nothing and doing nothing.

'Haha.' Lex finally said breaking the tension as she removed her lance from Zim's face and taking a seat next to him. He didn't understand what was so funny. Sure, he had lost but did she have to rub it in his face. Zim looked in the opposite direction.

'I have to admit Zim. That was the best fight I had in a long time.' She laid her lance down beside her.

Zim turned his head in surprise. 'It was?' He asked.

Lex nodded cheerfully. 'I've fought with a lot of soldiers here on Haven and only the Champions were able to stay in a fight as long as you did with me. Great job, you just might have what it takes to be a Champion, and not because of your fighting skills.'

Zim gave her a questioning look. 'Then because of what?'

Lex leaned back a bit. 'You can really get to know your opponent once you've engaged in battle. I felt your sheer determination and the will to win. Anyone can fight well but you need the gut and ambition to win and never give up as well. It's like a burning sensation inside you, fueling you to push yourself to the limits, and you've got that Zim.'

Zim didn't know what to say. He had never received a compliment like _that_ before in his life by anyone. Zim could feel his face growing warmer as he swallowed hard trying to slow his breathing. 'T-thanks.' He finally said to her. 'You're quite the adversary yourself. I guess that's why you're the Head Champion, huh?'

'Haha, I guess so, but it's not just your skills on the battleground that gets you your rank. It's also your actions and leadership.'

'I can understand why you have so many irkens respecting you now.' Zim couldn't help but smile at her, and she did the same thing back.

Zim couldn't help but feel happy around her. It was something he just couldn't explain to himself. For a while they just sat there until their breathing returned to normal. 'So, who taught you how to fight?' Zim wondered if she was the Head Champion, who was greater than her to teach her the ropes?

At first she didn't answer but after a moment she looked at him. 'Elder Malk did.' She finally said.

Zim's mouth opened in disbelief, but Lex just chuckled. 'Back in his younger days of course.' She added. Zim could only nod.

He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to picture a younger Malk fighting his enemies. Excitement burst through him again he had come to admire Elder Malk more than he had the Tallests themselves.

'Listen,' Lex said as she got up. Zim did the same. 'I'm heading down to the market for a while to just relax.' She paused for a moment. 'You're more than welcomed to join me if you'd like.' She said with an inviting smile. 'Come on, my treat.'

Zim hesitated for a moment thinking it over in his head. Hanging out with Lex that didn't involve work? It would be just like that time on the platform above the food court. A tingle went down his spine at the thought. 'I, uh….' Zim could only nod.

A large smile spread across her face to Zim's answer. 'Great. Let's put these away, wash up a bit and head out, shall we?'

'Alright.' Was all Zim could say as they grabbed their lances and headed out of the ring.

------

**Author's Note-** I know it's not much but, some better than none right? I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one up sooner! *hugs to everyone!*


	15. A Storm Is Coming

**Author's Note****-** I'm back yo. See, I won't leave you guys hanging. Not my style. Thank you all for your lovely comments! They make me feel happy and allow me to keep going with the story which I'm glad you're all enjoying! Chapter 15!

**A Defective's Haven**

**Chapter 15-**** A Storm Is Coming**

Zim had gotten back into his regular clothes, ready to head down to the market with Lex. He felt a little unease about going somewhere with her. What were they going to do down at the market? He guessed maybe they might look at a few booths. Some of them looked pretty fascinating with amazing gadgets and appliances the last time he was there. He was kind of eager to check them out. Zim stood by the defense sector's door waiting for Lex as she made her way up the ram.

'Ready?' She asked.

Zim just nodded. They turned and headed out to the market. He asked her what she planned to do there.

'Well, there are a couple of few places I enjoy going to check out. A few irkens down there actually have some great gizmos, and I usually look for some really handy ones that I could use for the defense sec.' Lex explained as they walked. 'You might find something to your liking down there as well.'

Zim didn't answer.

------

'Elder Malk, sir?' An irken quietly asked. The Elder had been silent for quite some time, and the workers around him were beginning to worry. One was brave enough to come forward and speak to him, but as he got closer he noticed some of his features weren't looking so well. He was paler than normal and his eyes almost completely shut. 'Are you…alright?' The same irken asked.

He slowly turned his head towards the one talking to him. 'I'm fine, just feeling a little… drained.'

'Perhaps you should rest, sir. We can take care of things for a while.' A female one suggested.

He didn't answer for a while, then got up and looked at everyone in the control room. 'I'll be gone for a while. Resume to your work.' He ordered quietly. Everyone watched him leave before going back to work.

As Elder Malk left the room he let out an unhealthy wheeze. He was getting sick. He could feel it, and it wasn't a normal illness. For the first time in a while he just remembered how old he was. Soon, he'll be gone from this ship, with someone new to take his place.

He had taught her well. Malk thought to himself as he walked down the halls of Haven. He knew she would be the one to take command once he was gone. She was strong, smart, and capable of anything. Fighting, leading and protecting. Yes, he had taught her well, but feared for her at the same time. She had the ability to look after the others, but Malk feared no one would be there to look after her.

Elder Malk let out a small cough; he was making his way down to sick bay. He must get better before the situations that he knew were coming got worse. He could feel terrible things were about to happen ever since the attack on his ship. Malk knew he must not leave the ship to Lex until everything was fine and the traitor was captured and brought to justice. Only then would he be able to rest in peace.

Almost to the sick bay he heard two familiar voices getting closer. He stopped in his tracks for the moment and listened. _'Ah, yes. I know those two voices very well.'_ He smiled to himself. He glanced around the corner and had just caught Zim and Lex walking by in the other direction, completely unaware of him watching them. They were talking about fighting moves and techniques. Lex had thrown in a little joke of Zim and the dummy and Zim argued back accidently taking the joke to be serious. Lex could only laugh. As they disappeared into an elevator shaft Elder Malk strolled out with a smile on his face.

'Perhaps there might be someone to look after her after all.' He said to himself as left the corridor.

------

Zim and Lex had entered the market; it was quite busy at the hour. 'Come on. I'll show you my favorite spots.' She said to him cheerfully as she grabbed his arm. Zim stiffened but followed her. Some irkens saw her passing by, waving and saying hi as they walked. She did the same back.

They went from booth to booth checking out a few stores and what they had to offer. Some had some pretty good things to sell and Zim was tempted to buy a few of them but decided not to. Some other time perhaps, but right now he was just enjoying walking around and looking at the merchandise with Lex. It felt awkward but at the same time…kind of nice.

The weeks had gone by and Zim seemed more relaxed around her. He wasn't as tongue tied as he was when he had first met her. As they went up to one of the booths they saw an irken with an abnormally tall head. To Zim it appears he was selling some weird looking robots. Zim gave one a tap with his finger.

'Lex! Great to see ya! You haven't been down here in a while!' The seller cheered.

'I've been busy Char. So, you've seem to have your robots finally working, do ya?' She said as she examined the robots with Zim.

They almost looked like little S.I.R units. They were tiny and grey but there were some different traits to them that didn't make them look so threatening.

'What are they supposed to do?' Zim asked.

'Just a second helping hand basically.' Char explained. 'If they turn out to be a big seller they'll be able to help with our work, clean, and much more! There were a few small things wrong with the programming but I think I finally managed to-'

Suddenly, the one Zim was looking at had sprung to life and bounced around the three irkens. Lex dodged out of the way while it jumped onto Zim's head and pulled his antennas. 'Gah! Get it off me!' Zim shouted. Lex tried to get a hold of the robot while Char raced around his counter to help. A few irkens saw the commotion and stopped to try and help.

The robot then pounced off of Zim's head and began to twirl its body around rapidly in one place while its head stayed in one spot. Then, finally, after a few snapping sounds its head had blown off and landed right into Lex's hands.

Smoke drifted out of the body from where its head use to be followed by a couple of sparks. There was an awkward silence around the little shop. 'Maybe, there are just a few more kinks I need to work on.' Char said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

'Maybe just a few.' Lex agreed placing the head of the robot back on the counter. 'Shall we?' She added to Zim hinting maybe they should continue.

Zim grunted and lead the way while rubbing his head from where the robot pulled on him. He seemed to always have bad luck with robots. They continued on for another half-an-hour before Lex stopped him.

'I have to head over to Prique's shop for second. Do you mind?' She asked as they walked, but seconds later noticed he wasn't following her. 'Zim?' She walked over.

'You go. I'll, uh, wait here.' He spoke quietly.

Rather than ask, she gave a simple nod and continued. Zim gave a heavy sigh and kicked the ground with his foot. He had no intention of going over there again knowing who was there.

Instead, Zim paced over to the nearest wall and slanted up against it where he waited a few minutes before Lex finally came back. He noticed she carried no expression on her face as she approached him.

'I guess I understand why you didn't want to go there.' She said silently.

'Humph.' Was all Zim could say with a shadowy glare.

'He seemed like a very nice operating robot Zim. I don't know why you would-'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Zim interrupted as he began to leave.

'Zim, wait!' She raced after him as he left the market.

Why did he decide to go down there again? It was a stupid idea, even if it was just to spend some time with Lex. He never should have gone down there. Rests assure he wouldn't go back again. Not for anything. Zim could hear Lex behind him. He entered an empty room before he heard her call after him.

'Zim stop.' She said with stern tone.

Zim stopped but didn't look at her, so she walked around to make sure he did. 'Zim.'

'I said I don't want to talk about it!' He repeated making sure he was loud and clear.

'And why not, is it because it hurts too much?' She asked. Her face had gone neutral.

'Hurt? Ha!' Was all Zim could say while folding his arms.

'You must feel something otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this.'

'I don't feel anything! I just don't want to have anything to do with that robot anymore! He's nothing but a…a-'

'Bad reminder?' Lex said.

Zim didn't answer. 'I'm not an invader anymore, I don't need him.'

'Just because you're not an invader anymore Zim doesn't mean you have to give him up. He's still a friend of yours, wasn't he?'

Zim looked up and glared. 'He was no "friend" of mine! He was just a sidekick, and a poor excuse for one!'

Lex gave a hard stare in disbelief. 'Come on Zim. Do you really think that, or are you just trying to convince yourself?'

'I don't have to convince myself of anything! When I make a decision, I make it!' Zim stomped his foot down to prove his point, but Lex just closed her eyes and shook her head.

'You're stubborn, you know that.' She simply said.

Zim was surprised and just stared at her with a questioning look. 'It's obvious you put on this tough and unemotional exterior to hide how you really feel, but I can see just by looking into your eyes you are guilty and sad for what you've done to your robot.'

Zim felt hot in the face. 'Y-you know nothing about me or what I'm going through. You know nothing!' Zim stepped around her and began walking.

'So that's what you do, is it? You see a problem and decide to walk around it as if you didn't even notice it. I thought you were Champion material Zim, but you're beginning to prove me wrong. You're not going to be happy with yourself or live a new life until you have handled this problem between you and Gir.'

Zim twitched at the sound of his name and stopped walking. There was complete silence between the two irkens. Neither of them said anything. Neither of them budged until, to Lex's astonishment, Zim leaned up against the wall and slid down. His facial expression changed from hard to…something else.

Lex's own expression softened and she slowly made her way up to him, and then joined him on the floor.

------

So Sayder, how am I holding out?' Elder Malk asked.

Sayder didn't respond. He had a dark expression on his face as he stared blankly at Elder Malk's results.

'Be truthful Sayder. I'm not afraid.'

'You are sick sir, and it doesn't seem like it'll be getting any better. I…I can manage to make a few updates on your PAK and give you a daily dose of elixir but…It won't do very good for long.' Sayder said depressingly with his head down.

'It's alright Sayder. You and I both have known for a while that my days were numbered. It's only a matter of time. I'm old.'

'Yes, but I never thought it would be this soon.'

'How long do I have?'

Sayder didn't answer straight away. 'A few months, tops.' He paused. 'Have you…discussed this with Lex yet?'

Elder Malk turned away and stared out the window. 'Not yet. But soon I won't be able to keep her from finding out. She's a smart one.'

Sayder gave a soft grin. 'Of course she is sir… she was made from your PAK after all.'

'And she's been like a daughter to me.' Elder Malk turned and gave Sayder a determined look even in his old appearance. 'I don't want to leave her in this mess, Sayder.'

'I understand sir, but she won't be alone. She has us.'

Malk smiled at him. 'That she does, and it appears Zim is growing quite attached to her as well.'

Sayder could only smile at this, but slowly faded afterwards.

'Sayder, don't tell anyone about this just yet.'

'Yes sir.'

------

After a long time of just sitting and saying nothing, Zim felt as if he should, but what? He wanted to break the silence but didn't want to talk either. This day was going so well for him. Going one on one with Lex and spending the rest of the day with her, up until now.

She was right. Right about the situation, about him, but he was filled with too much pride to admit it. Filled with so much confusion, frustration and anger he thought he might explode.

Zim knew he felt terrible, guilty and depressed, just like Lex said. He knew he felt something for Gir, but something else inside of him just wanted to stomp that feeling so low it would never rise again. It was giving him a headache.

'I…' Was all he could spit out. Lex turned her head to him. She could see he was struggling to say something. 'What…' He tried again. She let out a sigh and placed her hand on his, encouraging him to talk.

She could see a lot of emotions in his eyes even if his face never showed it. He was going through a lot of things. Zim was like a puzzle with missing pieces, and wouldn't be whole without any of them. Lex had helped plenty of irkens with their problems, it was one of her jobs here, but Zim was a challenge. He was so headstrong it was hard to get through his barriers. But Lex was determined to help him. She wanted to find those missing pieces and put them back where they belonged. So, if she couldn't break through to him, maybe she would make him do it for her.

'So, what do you think I should do?' He said it so quietly and unexpectedly Lex almost didn't catch it.

She stared up at him but he didn't turn to look at her. He couldn't. Not into those blue eyes. 'Talk to him.' Was all she could say.

He didn't speak for a while, and then he let out a small muttering sound followed by a sigh.

'Hm?' Lex said.

'….Maybe later.' He whispered.

Lex made a small smile and closed her hand around Zim's, sending a wonderful sensational feeling throughout his body. His features softened, and without even thinking or caring about what he was doing, slowly closed his hand with hers.

------

Sayder had just finished cleaning up around sick bay. Elder Malk had left a while ago and he was just about to do the same until he heard the door open right after he turned the lights off. He lifted his head up in the direction of the door. No one was there.

'Hello?' He said. No answer. 'Elder Malk, Cliph?' Still no answer, so he walked around his work station towards the door. Sayder looked outside and saw no one there. 'Hmmm… that's odd.' He said to himself. He brought his head back into the room and as he turned he nearly had a heart attack as he was confronted by a dark figure nearly inches from his face!

Before he could do or say anything, another pair of hands covered his mouth tight and he could feel his arms being restrained.

------

Lex and Zim had said their farewells and headed to their own dorms for the day. As exhausted as Zim felt, he didn't want to lie down. So, he sat on his bed and turned his TV on to keep him distracted from today's events.

Zim had an idea to switch to the Irken Conventional Channel again. Maybe, he might get an idea of what the armada was up to.

_Click_

'I see, there are quite a few irkens here today for this special occasion!' He had just caught the announcer saying as he turned to the channel.

'Special occasion?' Zim asked himself.

'May I present to you all, the Almighty Tallest!' The irken shouted, followed by a scream of cheers. Zim stuck his tongue out at the screen.

'Good evening fellow irkens!' Tallest Purple announced. 'We have come here today to show you something spectacular that will most definitely help in bringing the downfall to anyone who opposes us!'

'May I present to you all, the new top of the line robotic mercenaries, the Onyx Pursuers!' Tallest Red and Purple moved aside as a screen pulled up revealing hundreds of the same robot that had attacked Haven a few weeks ago. Zim sat up.

'These new state-of-the-art robots will ensure the victory in any battle on any planet! With solid laser proof armor, advance tracking system, and equipped with the finest military weaponry there is and much more!' Red gleamed with pride.

'Every platoon will be assisted with these to give us an advantage on our enemies! With this new robotic army we will be unstoppable!' Another cheer roared from the crowds. 'Victory is at hand!' Purple added as they began to leave.

'Tallest Red and Tallest Purple everyone!' The announcer shouted.

Zim turned off his TV.

'So that's it.' Zim said to himself. He jumped off the bed. Did Elder Malk know about this? Did Lex? The problem was obvious. They were preparing for battle, and he knew who was the target.

------

'Do you think this plan will work Red?' Purple asked once they were back on the Massive.

'I do.' He replied with confidence. 'The Onyx Pursuer we sent out into space was only a test, and it was a success.'

'But we lost the location of their ship. The robot didn't have a long enough chance to send back a returning beacon.' Purple stated.

'No, it didn't. But we have a record of where it last transmitted and we'll use that to our advantage.' Red turned to Purple with an evil look in his eyes. 'Besides, I have made contact with one of them and we are willing to make a deal.'

'We are?'

Red nodded. He turned and looked out the window. 'It won't be long now.'

------

_Knock! Knock!_

Zim pounded on the door with his fist. After a while the door finally opened.

'Zim?' Lex appeared surprised. 'W-what are you doing here?'

Without hesitation Zim welcomed himself into Lex's dorm room. As he walked by her he saw her room was just like his, but the working desk was filled with many devices, weaponry and many other things she must have been working on. Zim could see her bed was untouched; obviously she didn't use it much. He took a breath and could smell the unforgettable aroma in the air.

'Zim, what's wrong?' Lex asked again.

He turned and faced her. 'Have you been watching the Irken Conventional Channel Lex?'

'Not recently. What's going on?'

'I was just watching it and Red and Purple have just announced a new line of military robots. They are the same ones that attacked Haven. It's obvious they are planning something, something that has to do with us.' He announced.

Lex looked down with her arms folded, thinking hard. 'This isn't good. Zim, what do you know about the armada before you were taken in by us? Anything you know could be useful.'

Zim crossed his arms as well and shook his head. 'They never told me anything. I'd be the last person they'd want to share any information with.' He sighed heavily. 'Does Elder Malk know any of this?'

'I'm not sure.' Lex grabbed Zim's arm. 'But we're going to find out and see what we can do about this, come on.' Lex pulled Zim out of her dorm and they made their way to the control room to find Elder Malk.


	16. Guardians & Traitors

**Author's Note****-** Waz up peeps, chapter 16 of doom is up and ready for readers. I like to thank you all for your comments! You guys are awesome and you shall now be rewarded, enjoy!^^

**A Defective's Haven**

**Chapter 16-**** Guardians & Traitors**

The only sound that could be heard throughout the ship was the sound of the Haven's engines, and the clattering of two irken's feet making their way to the control room.

It was obvious that they would soon have a battle to face, one that would determine the fate of Haven and its inhabitants. The Massive and the entire armada would soon be at their doorstep.

Zim dreamed for years that he'd be fighting in glorious battles, facing many foes on alien planets… but he would _never _have imagined that he would be preparing to fight against his own race. To choose a side for him was hard. He still felt some loyalty to the armada, despite what they'd done to him. Zim had been in the army serving the Tallest for so long it was tough to let go. Something that had been apart of him since the day he was born was not an easy decision to make.

Then there was Haven, irkens who were rejected by their own kind and forced to go into hiding. These "individuals" who took matters into their own hands and did what they wanted. When he first arrived on Haven he thought the entire thing was nothing but a sheer joke, yet at the same time a remarkable place.

As days turned into weeks and weeks into a couple of months, Haven was beginning to grow on him. Other irkens would wave to him in the halls. In the defense sec he had learned much with Nerko, who was patient with Zim even when he would have one of his classical fits. Quake would greet him cheerfully by giving him a rough pat on the back, knocking him over every time and of course, Zim grew a fast connection with Elder Malk as well.

It wasn't just because he was talk either but because he actually listened to him. Since the past couple of months Zim had met with his new leader several times. He had proposed some ideas for the security on Haven. Defensive shields, a whole new operating system to keep track of the cloaking device, if there were to be any glitches, and he even made a few weapon designs for the defense sec which were given to the scientists to test them. The fact that Elder Malk actually listened to him and even congratulated him in his efforts gave him such a high respect in his new idol.

Looking in his pale blue eyes he could see just how ancient and wise he was. Many times he wanted to know what knowledge and experiences lay behind them. What his life was like the moment they opened. Being so kind to his subjects, and working so hard just to assure their safety and happiness, Elder Malk was a leader Zim would truly follow to the end.

'We'll head up to the control room; Elder Malk spends most of his time up there.' Lex informed Zim as they walked quickly through the corridors. Her voice broke his train of thought.

He gazed over at her as she led them to their destination. He couldn't help but look. Sometimes down in the defense sec Zim would catch a glimpse at Lex in the distance and not be able to look away. Usually, that would cost him in his focus during training resulting him to be brought down by his opponent.

Since the first time he had saw Lex it was like something became alive in him. Something that was lying in dormant deep down and hadn't awaken till know. At first he thought he was just coming down with something. That maybe he was getting sick, but the strange feeling of light headedness and a tingly stomach only seem to arise whenever he was near Lex.

Zim would lie on his bed trying to shake the feeling off whenever he thought of her. But why would he be thinking about her in the first place? Zim never thought about any other irken except himself and the Tallest Red & Purple.

Only after he saw the incubation chamber and heard Sayder's story about the descendant theory did he consider the thought that he might actually be developing a strange attachment to Lex. How he wanted to impress her, to be near her, to talk to her and just to hear her voice. Naturally, he denied this to himself as well. Zim tried to convince himself that he had simply grown to a certain level of respect for her as a friendly ally and an admired combat leader. He was sure he didn't feel any affectionate feelings for her. At least… he was kind of sure. He was beginning to think that maybe his time spent on Haven was starting to make him go soft.

He continued to gaze upon the female irken, whose features suited her so well. He wondered what she might have thought of him…

Shaking his head to bring him back to reality as they approached a fork in the corridor, Lex stopped Zim for moment.

'Zim, go back to the defense sec.' She ordered.

Zim cocked his eyes in confusion. 'What?'

'After I've talked with Malk I'll meet you down there. I'll explain later, now go.'

Zim hesitated for a moment then, giving a slight nod before going down the left wing. What did she want to send him down there for? Was she planning something?

He made his way to the elevator shaft but was stopped by a strange sound coming from his right. He stood there for the moment just listening.

_Bump, shif, bump, shif…_

It seemed like something was banging or being slammed repeatedly. Zim looked around trying to indicate where the source was coming from. It was coming in the same direction the sick bay was in.

_Bump, shif, bump, shif…_

'What is that sound?' He asked himself.

Rather than go straight to the elevator, Zim's curiosity got the better of him. He headed towards the mysterious noise to investigate.

_Bump! Shif! Bump! Shif!_

The bellowing bumps got louder as he approached sick bay. Zim turned the corner…

------

Lex headed up to the control room in hopes of finding the leader there to report to him the news Zim had informed her of. The dreaded thought of the massive upon them and the threat of distruction gave her a shudder of discomfort. It was something she would not allow. This was her home and she would fight for it to the end.

The doors shifted opened as Lex entered the control room. The irkens working at their stations turned to her with a salute. She mimicked them back and scanned the room.

'Elder Malk, where is he?' She asked the one closest to her.

'Elder Malk left for the rest of the day.' He announced. 'He seemed… not well.' He added.

Lex gazed at him with a surprised and confused look. Was the leader sick? If so, why didn't he call her?

'Where has he gone?' She asked.

He shook his head. 'We're not entirely sure, he didn't say. But, my guess is that he might have gone to sick bay or back to his quarters.' The irken suggested.

'Alright.' She turned to leave.

'Is something wrong?'

Lex turned and noticed everyone in the room had their eyes fixed upon her. 'Have you been surveying the conventional channel lately?' She asked another green eyed irken.

'Uh, not since last week, there hasn't anything important going on lately. Has there?'

'I have just received word that the armada has brought out a new line of military robots, the same as the ones that had attacked our ship just a few weeks ago. I believed Tallest Red & Purple are up to something and it will involve us.'

There was a slight discomfort in the air. The irkens started exchanging nervous and uncertain conversations with each other.

'Clam down everyone.' Lex said loud and clearly so she could be heard.

'Lex, I don't understand. If they are planning an attack on Haven, then why present it on Conventia, of all places?

Lex had thought of this the moment Zim had told her. 'That is what I plan to find out. They are obviously planning something and we cannot afford to take it lightly. I want to you to keep a close watch on anything that has to do with Conventia and the armada. Understand?'

'Yes ma'am.' Everyone saluted.

'I'm going to find Elder Malk, maybe he can figure out what's going on and come up with a solution.' With a salute to everyone Lex made her way to sick bay first to see if he was there.

------

Zim turned the corner that led the way to sick bay. To what he saw at first confused him. It looked like a can of some sort, blocking the door so it wouldn't shut properly.

'That's odd.' Zim said to himself as he approached, kicking the can out of the way as he entered.

As Zim turned on the lights his confusion turned to shock upon the sight before him. The sick bay was a complete wreck! Medical supplies scattered all over the floor and counters. The cupboards were hanging on their hinges, the shelves raided and empty. Glass laid everywhere, broken into little pieces. It appears there was a struggle; obviously a fight had erupted from it all. As Zim moved more into the area he caught the sound of a disturbing weak groan.

'Who's there?' Zim ordered.

He slowly made his way to a knocked over table, which he recognized as Sayder's work desk. There, he saw a foot sticking out from behind it. Zim peaked over.

'Sayder!'

There Sayder lay, on his stomach, barely conscious. His clothes ripped.

Zim quickly rushed over to his side, turning him over to examine him property. Getting a better look at him Zim could see he was obviously beaten to a pulp. His face was covered with cuts, though none looked serious, and bruises. Sayder's left eye had ring of dark purple and blue color around it, his bottom lip bleeding. He could see Sayder struggling to breathe, probably from being punched in the gut too many times.

'Sayder?' Zim asked to see if he could respond. 'Sayder.' He repeated.

At first nothing and then, another faint groan escaped his mouth. He opened his right eye slightly so he could see who was calling out to him.

'Zim?' He wheezed.

'Who did this?' Zim asked.

'I…don't know. Too dark.' He coughed. 'Couldn't see.'

'What did they sound like?'

'Disguised their voices…'

'_Their_? You mean there was more than just one? How many?'

Sayder grabbed Zim's arm tightly. 'Have to warn Elder Malk and Lex… traitors on the ship! Have to…hurry.'

Sayder's grip slid from Zim's arm as he passed out.

'Sayder?!' Zim called, but he didn't get a respond. He was too badly beaten. Zim knew he had to find help at once, and quickly.

With all the strength Zim could muster he hauled Sayder's dead weight onto a nearby bed. At that same moment he heard the door open. Zim instinctively struck a fighting stance, but only saw an irken he recognized as Sayder's assistant, Cliph.

Cliph stood in the doorway frozen, looking all over the room then his gaze finally landing on Zim. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, shocked at the sight in front of him. He looked at Zim then to Sayder, than back at Zim.

'Wha…what happened here!? Sayder! The room!' He cried out as he ran towards the bed.

Zim grabbed Cliph by the shoulders. 'Cliph, I need you to mend Sayder's wounds he's been beaten up. I have to go and alert Elder Malk. There are traitors on Haven!'

Zim made his way to go but Cliph blocked him.

'What are you-'

'W-why should I believe you? For all I know you could have done all this and _you're _the traitor!' Cliph staggered.

'Then that just proves how little you know!' Zim roared back.

'Y-you're not going anywhere Zim.' Cliph didn't move, with his arms spread out into a t-shape. Zim could see him shaking.

He gritted his teeth together. 'I have no time for this! _Move!_'

Cliph shook his head. Zim's temper was on the rise and he wouldn't be able to hold it back. He was about to force Cliph out of the way when he heard a familiar voice.

'What's going on here!?'

It was Lex.

'Lex!' Zim said in relief.

'What happened here?' She demanded.

'Zim tried to kill Sayder!' Cliph replied, pointing in Zim's face before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

'I found him like this you little-' He was close to strangling him. 'I was on my way to the defense sector when I discovered the sick bays door jammed.

'Liar!' Cliph roared.

'Cliph, that's enough.' I believe him. I was the one who sent him to the defense sec in the first place just minutes ago.'

Cliph lowered his hand and backed away from Zim while Lex walked up to Sayder to examine him herself. Her expression saddened at the sight.

'Who could have done this?' She asked quietly.

'I managed to get some information from him before he passed out.' Zim confessed.

'What did he say?'

'Sayder said there is more than just one traitor on this ship. He couldn't recognize any of them because it was too dark and they disguised their voices.'

'More than one?' Lex breathed in disbelief. She looked up into the corners of the room and saw the surveillance cameras damaged.

She sighed. 'The cameras are destroyed, and if the room was dark when it happened then we wouldn't get much out of it.

Turning to Sayder again, confused as she stared at his face. 'Why attack Sayder? I don't get it.'

'Was it a warning?' Cliph suggested.

Lex shook her head as did Zim. 'They wouldn't want any attention brought to themselves if it was just to warn us. It has to be something else.'

'Maybe Sayder knew something and they were trying to get information out of him.' Zim added.

'It's a possibility.' She faced Cliph. 'Cliph, gather the other doctors, get them here to help clean up this mess and attend to Sayder's wounds.'

Clip nodded and went straight to one of the computers. Lex brought up her wrist with her communication device attached.

'Nerko, are you there?' She said, waiting a few seconds.

'_Yes, Lex. I'm here.' _A voice rang back_. 'What's wrong?'_

'We've got a serious situation up on sick bay. Sayder has been attacked.'

'_What!?'_

'I need you to assemble the other champions and get them down to the defense sector immediately, and send a few of your best soldiers to sick bay, understand?'

'_Yes, ma'am!_

Lex turned to Zim. 'Zim, come with me.' Zim followed Lex out of sick bay after one last look at Sayder.

'Where are we going? To the defense sec?' He asked.

'Not yet, we need to find Elder Malk. We're going to his quarters.' She explained.

'Elder Malk's room?' He said to himself.

Lex and Zim had entered another elevator, but this one Zim noticed looked different than the others. It only went one way up.

'This elevator takes us straight up to where Elder Malk lives. Very few besides me get the privilege to come up here.' She said as the doors closed shut.

Zim felt excited to be one of the very few. His stomach gave a flip.

They arrived to the very top of the ship and stepped out. It was very quiet, like an empty void where sound didn't exist. There were two rooms it seemed. One led to the leader's room and the other to where he worked Lex explained as they made their way down to the door on the very end. There, a keypad sat mounted next to the door. Lex typed in a few numbers and the door slid open.

The room was dark and Zim could smell Malk's scent everywhere, just like Lex's room. She turned on the light, but kept it dim enough so it wasn't too bright.

Zim looked around. It was entirely different from the dorm rooms and it was fairly larger as well. Computers and gadgets covered most of the walls. Zim saw a few weapons that looked very interesting, giving him an itch to want to try them out but he thought now wasn't the time to scratch.

'Elder Malk?' Lex called out quietly.

Zim followed her into the room and as they did Malk appeared from a corner.

'Lex. Zim.' He whispered in surprise.

They both stared. He was obviously paler than he usually was. His antennas drooped and he had large bags under his eyes. He carried a glass filled with a blue liquid that they recognized as the healing elixir. Elder Malk was sick after all.

'So you are sick.' She whispered. Zim could detect hurtfulness in her voice. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I'm sorry Lex, but I didn't want you to worry. It's nothing serious, I assure you. Just need some rest.' He spoke softly.

Lex wasn't buying it and neither was Zim. He could see how drained he was.

'So, to what do I owe this visit?' Malk said changing the subject.

'It's Sayder, sir.' He was attacked in sick bay. Zim had discovered him nearly beaten to death; the room itself is in complete ruins.'

As pale as he was, Malk looked more white from the bad news.

'We have Cliph and some other doctors down there to take care of him. I've also called a few soldiers as well to guard it.'

'So we have a traitor after all.' Malk sunk into his chair, setting down his glass.

'It's worse, sir.' Zim finally spoke up. 'I was able to talk to Sayder and it seems there are more.'

'And it's clear they could be working for Red & Purple. They have made contact within the ship and are offering them something promising.' Elder Malk predicted.

'But why attack Sayder?'

Elder Malk sat silently for a moment with his eyes closed, and then shook his head. 'I'm not entirely sure, but I can see in both of your eyes this isn't our only problem.'

Zim and Lex looked at each other than explained what Zim had seen on the conventional channel.

'Hm… they know we might be watching. They want to strike fear into our hearts, showing us they know.'

'I don't plan to give them the satisfaction.' Lex said with boldness in her voice.

Malk smiled. 'I know you won't Lex.'

'So what do we do?'

'Our main priority is to secure everyone's safety first. We must fish out these traitors before anyone else gets hurt. I trust you've gathered the champions?'

'I've sent Nerko down to the defense sec. The others should be arriving as we speak.' Lex explained.

'Alright, you should head down there as well, Lex. I will go to the sick bay and inspect it myself.' Elder gave a slight cough.

'Sir, forgive me, but I think you should stay here. You're not well and you need time to recover.' Lex pleaded.

Elder Malk rose from his seat. 'I'm well enough for this. Do not worry about me, now go.'

Lex didn't move right away. She looked long and hard at her leader, studying him as if trying to find something hidden behind his eyes.

'…Yes sir.' She made her way to the door. Zim hadn't seen her like this before. As she made her way out he meant to follow.

'Zim, stay here for a moment. I would like to have a word with you.' Said Elder Malk.

Lex looked back, having the same confused look as Zim, then carried on out.

Zim walked back up to his leader. 'Sir?'

'Zim, I need you to do a job for me.' He said with a serious look.

Zim's eyes widened with curiosity. Could it be like a secret mission? Suddenly Zim stomach sank. Last time he was told to go on a secret mission it made a fool out of him. It was nothing but an excuse to get rid of him while others laughed behind his back.

'What is it?' He asked cautiously.

Malk hesitated at first, unsure if he should say it or not. 'Zim, it would mean a lot to me if you could… keep an eye on Lex.'

'Eh?' Was all he could say, cocking his antennas. He was more confused than ever. What kind of a job was that? 'I don't understand.'

Malk simply smiled at him. 'You don't need to at the moment.' His smile then faded, he sat back down in his chair. 'Lex is strong, capable and keen in her duties, always working herself to sheer exhaustion and I fear it might put her in danger.'

'In danger?'

'Lex has always put herself before others, Zim. Selfless in doing what she can to keep this place in tip top shape, she has her whole life. I should know.' He stopped for a moment. 'She's my daughter.'

Zim's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and his arms limped. 'Wha- ….huh?'

'I'm old Zim and I won't live forever. I needed someone to carry on my work when I'm gone To watch over the others. So when I had first created Haven I extracted my own DNA and the data from my PAK to make Lex. Over the years as she grew I taught her everything I knew from fighting, leading to even engineering. That's why she has so many jobs on this ship and is head of the defense sector. When I'm gone Zim, she'll be the successor and the new leader of Haven.' Malk had paused for the moment after having a small coughing fit.

Zim could finally see the similarities now. Everything seemed to fit. Her blue eyes the same as Malk's. Why she had so many jobs and the fact that he taught her pretty much everything. Zim mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner, to not see the connection. He was so oblivious.

'So, why tell me all of this? Is this how she'll be in danger?'

Malk nodded. 'She is the heir to Haven, Zim. Lex is a target, but the fact that she's determined and so focused to fulfill her duties; she might be blinded to see the danger that might be aimed at her. That's why I want you to look out for her, watch her back and keep an eye open if you see anything suspicious.' He went silent for a moment, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. 'I trained her too well as a leader.'

But there was something Zim still didn't quite understand. 'But, why me? I mean why not have Quake, Nerko or any of the other champions look after her?'

'Are you saying you won't do it?'

'I didn't say that!'

Malk raised his eyes in amusement.

'Uh, I mean…' Zim tugged at his collar trying to gather his composure again. 'What makes you think I'm qualified for the job?' Zim was unsure of the matter. After all, many of his missions usually, well… blew up in his face.

Zim noticed a soft smile on his leader's pale face. 'You have worked very hard on your short stay here, Zim. You have done a great job on this ship and I admire that, and Lex does to.'

Zim's antenna's raised a bit. 'She does?' Trying not to sound too interested.

Malk nodded. 'I've seen you two, you get together quite well and I've never seen Lex get so close to another irken as she does with you. You're loyal, hard working and filled with determination.'

Zim's face was becoming hot and his stomach began doing flips. He had never been so flattered and by a tallest at that.

'Quake and the other champions will be busy as much as she will; I need someone I can fully count on to keep her safe. Lex is the guardian of Haven, but I need someone to be the guardian of her.'

'_A guardian? Being the bodyguard of a soon to be leader?' _ Zim got a shiver of anticipation. 'And… you really want me to do it? _Me?_' Zim couldn't believe his leader was asking for his help. Him. The so called screw up of so many things.

'I trust you completely, Zim. It's your choice to make, and I will be eternally grateful for it.'

They looked long and hard into each other eyes. Zim's mind was running wildly. Out of all the irkens on Haven, Elder Malk had chosen him to look after Lex when he was gone. To actually protect someone who he knew was far capable of doing almost anything. To be doing a secret mission no one would ever know about, not even Lex herself.

Why not? This'll be his chance to prove what he can really do. To prove he wasn't a failure or a screw up. To show everyone what he was really made of. Zim hardened his eyes with fierce determination; he puffed out his chest and raised his chin proudly.

'I feel honored in accepting this responsibility, sir.' Zim saluted.

Elder Malk beamed greatly at the small irken before him. 'It was a great mistake for Red and Purple to get rid of you.'

Zim couldn't help but smile.

'I have your promise?' He extended out his hand.

'You have more than that, sir.' Zim said extending his own. 'I'll find the traitors and bring them to your feet.'

As tired and exhausted as Elder Malk was, he couldn't help but chuckle greatly at the strong brave irken soldier standing in front of him, shaking his hand.

'Excellent. Now, catch up with Lex to the defense sec. You have a job to do.'

**Author's Note****- ** Whoo! Go Zim! Poor Sayder. Well, I hoped you've enjoyed reading this chapter! The fight for Haven will soon begin, and don't worry; you will be seeing Gir again. See ya next chapter!


	17. Preparing

**Author's Note****-**Chapter 17. Once again thank you for your lovely comments! Things are starting to heat up!

**A Defective's Haven**

**Chapter 17-**** Preparing**

There was a disturbing essence in the air the next few days that had passed. After word had gotten around about what happened to Sayder irkens all over the ship had gone into a stage of panic and uncertainty. Like an air born virus, paranoia was spreading through the ship, and everything was on strict lockdown. No one was allowed anywhere without authorization along with a strict curfew in play.

Everyone was more quiet than usual, some had the look of fear and discomfort in their eyes while others looked suspicious, wondering who the traitors might be, and unfortunately for Zim, he was on the list. When he arrived at the defense sec all eyes seemed to follow him. Some looked at him confused, cautious, and even a little bitter. This made Zim uptight and feel as if he was in a closed off space with four walls around him, getting closer and closer.

Rumors had gone around already that Zim was at the scene of the crime and had suspected him of doing it.

However, Lex called a meeting that very night of the attack, putting a stop to those rumors immediately and made it clear to all that he didn't do it. Upon that meeting she had also called for the champions and high ranked officers to keep security tight until the traitors were caught. Any unofficial clearance by anyone would be notified. She had also assigned a few guards to watch over the most important rooms of Haven as well so nothing of great importance would be stolen and no one else could get hurt.

Elder Malk himself retired to his quarters after investigating sick bay, but not before issuing a few orders that must be carried out. Until then, Lex was in full command and she made sure Malk was unavailable until his illness blew over.

Of course, that didn't sway very well to her considering it only gave Lex more responsibilities to look after. She was all over the ship dealing with security maintenance, commanding the control room and keeping the defense sec fully operational.

Zim now understood what Elder Malk meant by her being so busy and caught up in her work, but it didn't make his job to keep an eye on her any easier. Having her move around so much while he stayed in the defense sec made it difficult to keep his promise to his leader, but he was true to his word and did all he could to keep it.

Luckily for him he was given a break. Lex had spent most of her time in the defense sec today. He sat there on a nearby station with the rest of his platoon cleaning and checking the weapons, making sure they were fully operational. Zim occasionally looked up every now and then to scan the giant hanger for Lex.

At the time being, he was putting the pieces of a laser rifle back together after cleaning it when he was given a sudden violent shove from behind, causing him to drop a piece. Zim turn around to tell off the one who shoved him. Immediately, Zim's hands clenched into fists while his stomach gave a sickening turn.

'Nis.' Zim hissed.

There stood Nis, ghastly looking with a disgustingly proud grin on his face, and behind him stood his tubby crony Krow.

'Zim, what a surprise it is to see you still here.' He said tauntingly.

Zim glared. "What is that suppose to mean?'

'Well, all those rumors going around saying you nearly killed Sayder... I just thought you would've been locked up by now.'

'And you believing in a source such as rumors just goes to show how intelligent you are.' Zim snapped back. The moment Zim turned and saw Nis he knew he was going to give him a hard time, but Zim wouldn't let him get away with it so easily.

'Back off, Nis.' Said the irken working next to Zim.

His name was Onn, another soldier in Zim's platoon.

Nis gave him a disgusted look. 'I don't think I was talking to you shrimp.' Nis snapped back while kicking under Onn's chair causing him to fall over.

'Don't you have anything better to do than harass others, Nis? Or is that the only thing you're good at?'

'Oh, I do.' He turned back to Zim with a grin. 'My squad and I happen to be on surveillance duty to keep an eye on anything suspicious, and seeing as how you were at the scene of the crime a few days ago, it only makes sense that you should be closely watched.'

'In case you haven't heard, which I'm sure you haven't, my name has been cleared.' Zim growled now standing up.

'By Lex of course there's no denying that. She seems to be saving your worthless hide every time, thinking you're worth keeping around. What a joke.' Nis chortled as Krow chuckled in the back.

Zim stood up as his fist gave a slight twitch. It graved the desire to make contact with Nis's face. To just have the pleasure of cramming his words right back down his throat and show him what damage he could really do. Unfortunately, he knew with so many others around it wouldn't look good in his favor to be fighting against another soldier. No matter how infuriating they may be.

Then suddenly it hit him. He understood what Nis was trying to do. Why he was taunting him. He _wanted_ to get Zim angry and launch out. He wanted to put more heat and attention on Zim to make him look guiltier. Well, he wasn't going to let him succeed, so he decided to turn the tables and play Nis's little game.

Zim unclenched his fist, eased up a bit and mimicked Nis's grin, adding a little chuckle himself, making Nis give a confused look. 'So you're on surveillance duty are you? A nice easy job that you can handle without messing it up?' Zim said calmly with one arm held behind his back and looking at his other, pretending to be observing his nails. 'To be keeping an eye on anything suspicious all you would have to do is look in a mirror.'

Nis's eyes narrowed.

'Unlike you, I find myself quite the keeper actually. Once you get to know me you'll realize I'm very handy and I'm not a slacker like yourself. I take care in my duties.' Zim said in a carefree tone.

Nis didn't approve of the performance Zim was putting on. It was clear in his glare and Zim was getting quite the satisfaction off of it, and Onn was as well.

'Talking as if you've been here longer that I, are you?' Nis said threatening tone.

'Please, I've probably done more work in a week than what you've done since you first boarded this ship.'

'Pretty big words for a squirt your size Zim. I'd choose what you say around me carefully if I were you.' Nis took a step forward so he was in his face, while his buddy made his way to Zim's side, but Onn took it upon himself to block Krow so he couldn't pull a fast one on Zim.

'I might be small in size Nis but I can assure you I've got a lot to back it up and prove to you that I'm no push over. As much as I've learned from my stay here is that size doesn't matter if you've got the skills and aptitude to push to the highest limits, such as I.' Zim boasted while rubbing his fist on his shirt. 'But don't worry Nis, maybe someday you might reach limits higher than a bullyrag, horrid slacker. Because I know for sure your looks aren't gonna get you anywhere.'

To top that off Zim gave him a pat on the shoulder, as if to comfort him. Nis's eye twitched before he grabbed Zim roughly by his shirt. As much as he would have liked to bash him in the head with his own, Zim did his best to stay calm and cool.

'Maybe I should shrink that mouth of yours to fit your body, _Zim_.' Nis hissed.

'I just call them as I see them, _Nis._' Zim hissed back. 'You know, with your attitude I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be one of the traitors.'

'Why you little-'

'What's going on here?' It was Quake. 'Nis, release Zim immediately and get back to work!'

At first Nis didn't, but after giving him a sour look Nis roughly unhanded Zim and walked away with Krow following in his footsteps.

Zim gave a huff and straightened out his shirt as Quake walked up to him. 'What was going on Zim?'

'Just Nis's normal harassment, sir.' Onn explained before Zim could say anything.

'No surprise.' He looked down at Zim and smiled. 'Very smooth Zim, keeping your cool like that.'

'Is he always like that, or just around me?' Zim asked still staring in the direction where Nis left.

'Always.' Quake sighed heavily.

'I might take your word for it. I honestly wouldn't hold a doubt if he turned out to be one of the traitors.' Onn added.

'All in all, no one is to point the finger at anyone until we have solid evidence or we catch these traitors in the act. Till then, resume to your work you two.' With that Quake left.

Onn sat back down and continued with his work. Zim however, still stood looking on. _'It looks like I might have someone else to keep an eye on.'_ He thought to himself before joining Onn.

------

Lex had just finished running a few tests over the system in the defense sec and was making her way up to the control room to go over the investigation revering to the assault in sick bay. She was pleased that Sayder was making a recovery, but with the lack of medical supplies it would take some time for him to fully recover, and the same with Elder Malk.

Low on elixir, Lex knew Elder Malk was going to get worse if they didn't get more. She ordered some irkens to gather all they could from the storages and re-stalk the shelves the best they could. One had informed her that the storages were extremely low itself and they would need to get more very soon.

Luckily, they were near a space station that they've allied with for many years. They could pick up and re-stalk what they needed there.

Lex stopped in the hallway for a moment and looked out a nearby window. She gazed longingly in the big ocean of blackness. So many things had happened in such a short time, and with the leader ill she had to double her efforts and double her duties. A few times she was close to ripping her antennas off due to the piling stress. The responsibilities were weighing down on her so much she thought she might collapse from the weight.

Normally, Lex could handle many situations and could multitask easily, but with so much pressure of keeping the armada from finding them, fishing out the traitors before anything else life threatening could happen was just almost too much for her.

But she was strong. She knew she could handle this. After all, one day it will all be entrusted to her to do so, though she fears for that day to come. Knowing that Elder Malk will one day leave her was too much for her to bear.

Though, she knew through these tough times she wouldn't be alone in this. As dark and cold space may be there are always millions of stars to shine their light on her. Lex was surrounded by hard working irkens who would help her in her duties. Sayder, Quake, the champions… and even Zim. Yes, once this whole scenario was over, things might go a little better for her. With a fresh dose of hope filling her with energy, she continued her way to the control room.

------

'Hold it still, Gir.' He said breathlessly as he pulled the wrench towards him. Prique, and with some help from Gir, were trying to fix a steam pipe that had busted at the back of his store. Gir's job was to hold the pipe in place as he fixed it.

Since his stay with Prique, Gir had been quite handy around the store. Well, sometimes. The first few days with Gir were rather difficult for him. It seemed the little robot had a short, very short, attention span and he found it kind of hard to keep him focused. For a few days Prique kept him busy by helping him clean, and fix a few gadgets. But at times Prique would find him sitting quietly in the back hugging a stuffed animal. He could tell that at times he was depressed and sad. Obviously he missed his previous master, Zim.

He felt sorry for the little guy and some days he would try to comfort him or find ways to distract his mind to keep those thoughts out. Some days it worked, some days it didn't. Prique hoped that Zim would maybe come to his senses and take Gir back. Not that he didn't want him hanging around; on the contrary, he loved the little guy. They got along well and enjoyed each other's company. But a few days ago Lex had visited him and the two talked about Zim and Gir. They both wanted to find a way to get them back together but Lex knew the only way for that to happen was if Zim made the move. Until then…

'That should do it Gir, thanks.' Prique commented while wiping the sweat off of his face. He put down the wrench and hopped off the crate he was standing on.

He dusted his hands off before saying. "I'll get a better replacement when we reach Kerus for more parts. We should be there less than two hours.'

Gir only nodded.

------

'Any footage recorded during the time of the attack?' Lex asked.

They were going over the investigation on the night Sayder was assaulted. Any evidence would help them find the traitors.

'None in the sick bay, the footages were cut off at this time.' One of control room irkens showed Lex the recording blacking out.

'Before the cameras had shut down Elder Malk was the last to see Sayder.'

Lex stared long and hard at the image of the leader. She deeply hoped he would get better.

'And before Malk?'

'Just Cliph walking around working with Sayder. Nothing much after he leaves.' The irken explained.

'How about outside the halls? I want to know who was in that sector.'

'I'll run a diagnosis.'

'Good.'

Suddenly, Lex got a call from across the room. 'Lex! I just got a message from sick bay. Sayder is awake.'

Lex breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's the best news I've heard all day. Alright, resume to your work everyone. I'll be back before we dock with Kerus.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Lex quickly made her was down to sick bay.

------

Zim had just finished putting away the day's accessories when he got called over by Nerko.

'Zim, we'll be docking with the space station Kerus pretty soon.'

'Kerus? That's a trade ship.' As Zim recalled it inhabited many varieties of aliens, and others would come aboard and buy or trade for things. It was also rumored to support illegal merchandise.

'We have an alliance with some of the traders on board. We go to get more supplies and re-stalk when we're low, and send a few soldiers in to help the stock crew in case there is any trouble.' Nerko explained. 'Our platoon and Fraz's are going, so get ready. We'll be leaving within the hour.'

Zim gave a quick salute and went to prepare.

------

Lex had just entered sick bay and immediately smiled with relief at the sight of Sayder sitting up fully awake. He looked exhausted and showed small signs that he was in pain, but other than that anyone could see he was going to be alright. He still had bruises and cuts on his face, but they seemed to be mending.

'Sayder.' She spoke softly as she walked over.

Sick bay had been restored by the cleaning crew and some of the medical supplies were mostly saved. Sayder turned and greeted Lex with a grin, which didn't last long.

'Are you alright?' She asked softly.

'I'll live.' Was all he could say. His voice was close to that of a whisper. 'It's a good thing Zim found me when he had, or I might not be here now.'

Lex wanted to ask a question the moment she found out he was attacked. 'Sayder, do you have any idea who could've done this? Why they attacked you?'

Sayder looked down in his lap as he replayed that night in his head. He described what had happened and how he was ambushed, but that was nothing compared to what he had to tell her. What he _must_ tell her.

'We have a serious problem Lex.' Sayder said silently.

'What?' She asked. urging him to continue.

'They were trying to get information out of me. They were trying to find out if I…' He paused.

'If you what?' Urging him to continue.

'If I knew the authorization codes of Haven's mainframe, it's most likely they're going to try to take over the ship and hand us over to the armada. We could be in for a mutiny.'

'No.' Lex said in disbelief.

'They thought I might know it. I told them even if I did I wouldn't tell them. Of course that earned me a beating.' Sayder took a moment to catch his breath. His sides still ached from the hard blows. They were bruised and sore, making it rather difficult to breathe.

'Take it easy.' Lex said. She looked around sick bay. There were still things cracked and chipped.

'Why trash sick bay?'

Sayder looked at Lex with a bit of concern. 'You probably know by now that Elder Malk is ill.'

Lex nodded as her answer.

'Well, my guess is… either they know he's sick and are preventing him from getting better, or we're in for one heck of a battle and they're making sure we have no supplies to help us.'

'That'll be taken care of. We'll be docking with Kerus soon. Platoons are being assembled to make sure nothing goes wrong.' Lex explained.

'I hope nothing does.'

Lex agreed. Their most vulnerable time would be when the loading ships docked with the space station.

'I myself am heading down there to make sure everything goes according to plan, after I speak with the elder first. In the mean time, you just concentrate on getting better.' Lex made her way to leave.

'Lex, wait.' Sayder called out. She turned.

'What is it?'

Sayder pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Lex. 'This is a combination to the safe under my desk. Before I was attacked I had made a special remedy for Elder Malk. Take it to him. It should wear down his illness until we get more elixirs.'

Lex took the paper and smiled gratefully at Sayder. 'Thank you. You do too much for us.

He smiled back. 'I could say the same to you.'

------

A rough huff could be heard throughout an empty hall of sector eleven. The young irken named Kuy had taken it upon himself to go back to his dorm alone instead of waiting for his mom to come and get him after his daily lessons, even though new protocols were to be followed and he wasn't allowed to leave on his own.

But he didn't care. He found this whole lockdown thing very irritating. He couldn't go explore and have fun like he always did, but now that there were traitors on the ship everything had to be monitored. Kuy couldn't wait until he was old enough to join the defense sec. He was ready to show everyone what he was made of.

He fantasized many times of himself as a soldier fighting alongside with Lex and the other champions in a fierce battle, and finally being initiated to be a champion someday by Elder Malk, with everyone cheering his name in the background.

Kuy smiled to himself, happy to be in this little imaginary bubble. But that bubble was soon popped by a noise up ahead. They were voices. Angry and frustrated voices and they were heading in his direction. If Kuy was spotted here, he would most defiantly get into trouble. Panicked, Kuy ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. The voices approached quickly making Kuy jumped into the abandoned room closest to him as a last resort. Cramming himself into the nearest locker just in time as two irkens entered.

Kuy looked through the small crack of the locker window. He could see one of the irkens was tall and stick-like while the other was short and flat faced and a bit nervous.

'I can't go through with this any longer! This whole thing is too risky! We can't-'

The tall one grabbed the smaller one by the shoulders and slammed him into the locker right next to where Kuy was hiding. 'Will you shut up!' The tall one growled. He looked around to make sure they were completely alone. 'Now you listen, and you listen well, Cliph. We have planned this out for months and we're not gonna get sniveled out by a little worm like you. Besides, you're as deep in it as much as we are, so you just do as you're told.'

Kuys heart jumped. It was clear he was in the room with some of the traitors! If he made one wrong move, one noise, it could be the end for him.

'But I can't do this! I told you there was a slight chance that Sayder might not know it, but you didn't listen! Now everyone's one high alert and he still wants to go through with it? You're lucky I started the rumor about Zim to throw us off.'

Kuy held his breath the best he could without giving himself away. He did his best to capture their faces so he could tell Lex later. So, the short faced one was revealed as Cliph, now all he needed was the taller one's name.

'You fool, once we board with Kerus the control deck will be unguarded. Your job will be simple, and you better do it. With Elder Malk out of commission there will be no one to stop us, not even the champions. In the mean time, keep your head down and your mouth shut, and if you play your cards right maybe Red and Purple will spare you as well.' The taller one unhanded Cliph and made his way to the door.

'And Lex?' Cliph asked.

The stick-like irken turned with an evil smirk. 'Oh, he has a plan to take care of her.'

Kuy waited for both of them to leave before it was safe for him to slip out. 'This is terrible!' Kuy said to himself. 'I…I have to warn somebody! Elder Malk! Lex!' Kuy ran out of the room as quickly as his little legs could carry him. He had to find help.

------

Haven had just made contact with Kerus and would be docking within twenty minutes. Enough time for Lex to make one last meeting with Malk before joining the defense sec.

Carefully carrying the vile in her hands she made her way to the top floor and entered the leader's room. It was dark and quiet, but she knew we he'd be. She accessed her way through a smaller room where he lay.

There he sat, in his bed sitting up working on a device.

'Elder Malk.' She announced her arrival.

Malk looked up. He seemed worse than the day before when Lex last checked on him.

'Ah, Lex. Everything going smoothly for you I hope.' He said in a whisper.

He sounded terrible. He was thinning in the face and the bags under his eyes got heavier. The sight made her heart ache.

'As smoothly as things can go in a time such as this.' She replied as she walked up next to his bed and handed over the vile. 'I have some good news and bad news, sir. The good news is Sayder is awake and seems to be doing fine. Here, he made this for you just before the incident. He said it would help.'

Elder Malk took the vile. 'That is good news. I'm very glad Sayder is doing well.' He pressed the vile to his lips and drank the yellow liquid as Lex watched. When he was done he placed the empty glass down onto the side table. 'Remind me to thank Sayder later. Now what is the bad news?'

Lex retold what Sayder had spoken to her about the traitors wanting the authorization codes to the mainframe.

'Hmm…It's obvious they're trying to get control of the ship and lower our defenses for an attack. The ship's transmissions are being monitored so they can't hale the massive without us knowing about it. There are only two irkens on this ship who know those codes.' Malk looked down at Lex. She understood at once. Ever since she was born Lex always understood what Malk wanted her to do even if he didn't say it, which was the plus side of being his descendant. Only she and Malk knew the codes.

'Are the preparations to board the Kerus being taken care of?'

'Yes sir. I'm also sending more soldiers in for extra precaution.'

Malk nodded. 'Very well, make sure the trades go smoothly and that there are no problems.'

'I understand sir.' Lex straightened up and saluted.

'Alright. Then you better get going. I keep an eye on things here until you get back.' He said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Take care Lex, and be safe.'

'I will.' She said grasping his hand lovingly. With one last look she departed out of his quarters and made her way down to the defense sec.

------

'All things set to go?' Nerko asked Quake.

Quake looked down at his clip board. 'Yes, everything is prepped and waiting for you and Fraz's troops.'

Two great big loading ships were ready for takeoff. The ships hummed as the stock crew made their way in, and then it was the soldiers to follow.

Nerko turned and faced his comrades. 'Alright, listen up!' He called out. 'This is the most fragile procedure. This is when Haven is at its' most vulnerable. Once we dock we let the crew load what we need from the traders. I want this to go as smoothly as possible, keep your eyes open and stay in line. We go in and then get out. Understand?'

'Yes sir!' Everyone called out.

Zim felt a gush of excitement. He couldn't wait to get going but he had to be patient. As Nerko ordered his team to board, Zim spotted Lex making her way into the second vessel. He knew that nothing must go wrong during this operation. He grabbed a seat as the doors slid shut.

'Open the hanger doors!' Quake ordered from the outside.

The ships switched to hover mode, waiting for the doors to fully open then made their way to the trading space station Kerus.

**Author's Note****- **So, I hoped you enjoyed this. We are heading closely to the climax of the story so stay tuned everyone and I'll see you next time!^^


	18. Author's Note: Story Continuation

A Defective's Haven

Author's Note:

Hello all readers, I'd like to first deeply apologize for my lack of continuation to the Invader Zim story, A Defective's Haven. I'm surprised and deeply faltered that all of you have taken a liking to it considering I haven't updated for so long. The reason? I'm in my first year of attending my art college and let me tell ya, they pack the homework on you hard. Those of you who are in college would probably understand where I'm coming from.

Writing stories isn't really my thing to tell ya the truth. I like to draw ratehr than write. But, this idea just popped up when I was watching my Invader Zim DVDs and I had to get it outta my head.

Anywho, I came back and read your reviews. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your lovely comments, and since you've taken some time outta your lives to read me story and beg me not to leave it hanging, it would be rude of me not to finish it.

I've always planned to finish it. Believe me, I've had my share of reading a great story on FanFiction and have the author not finish it. I will finish this story though, it's not dead. I'll try to fine time in between my homework to try and write the chapters. I'll also throw in some sort of playlist after the last chapter. Songs that I think might represent my story.

Thank you for your great patients! Keep your eyes open! The Exiled One is back! :)


End file.
